


不期而至与无疾而终

by scatty



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatty/pseuds/scatty
Summary: 出本校对稿的正文部分。阅读愉快。





	不期而至与无疾而终

**Author's Note:**

> 出本校对稿的正文部分。  
> 阅读愉快。

**01**

胡苗再一次打电话过来确认行程的时候王凯正在收拾行李。他来武汉的时候带了三个大旅行箱，基本上都是孩子需要用的，光是奶粉就塞满了半个箱子，其他孩子的衣服被褥尿布等等日用品又占了另外两个，他自己的东西实在少得可怜，不过这一点在回程时倒是显出了便利。

他一边整理着手上的东西一边把电话夹在肩膀上跟胡苗确认：“是的，都准备好了，不会耽误的。”

这两年少了工作上的联系，胡苗对于王凯的关心更加贴近于家人，不知道是不是女人年纪大了都会变得絮烦，明明反复询问过的事情在临行前还是忍不住再次确认。

“知道了没事的，我知道怎么做……哎呀姐，这车轱辘话都说了多少次了，你是更年期提前还是产后焦虑啊？……呵呵呵呵……行行行，我错了，我知道你是担心我，真没事你放心，孩子好像醒了，没别的事我挂了啊。”

挂了胡苗的电话王凯又塞了几件衣服到行李箱里才起身往楼上去了。

王凯父母的家里是复式楼，他在独立生活前一直住在楼上。现在虽然人搬出去了，房间却一直保留着，以后估计是要变成儿童房了。

推开门，孩子果然醒了，正靠在奶奶怀里慢慢醒觉。两个人在北京的时候宝宝午睡的时间就不长，现在离开了父亲更是醒的早。

王妈妈看到儿子进来小声说道：“刚醒，你抱着他，我去冲奶粉。”

王凯应了伸手抱起儿子，十七个月的小家伙刚过二十斤，本来应该是偏轻的体重王凯倒是挺满意，毕竟对比他自出生起就虚弱的体质来讲这个重量已经十分让人欣慰了。

每到这个时候王凯都会觉得自己对不起孩子，因为他自身的原因加之后天没有alpha父亲的信息素安慰，宝宝出生时便虚弱不堪，在保温箱里生活了几个月。他一度以为自己留不住这个孩子。

曾经在那么大的压力下他也没有低头过，面对质疑、诋毁、解约、违约赔偿等等一系列问题他都挺过来了，直到听到医生的那句暂时不能脱离保温箱他才真的感到了绝望。

他是一个omega，一个在现代社会进化下鲜少得见的男性omega。

在生物技术高度进步的现在，发情期意味着落后、不便、以及被歧视，所以几乎所有的omega都选择了在第二性征显现时摘除了腺体。其实这是一个巨大的进步，摘除了腺体的omega将不会被轻易标记，他们拥有了自己身体和生活的自主权。并且这种做法对女性omega来说几乎没有任何损失，虽然没有了腺体但是生殖系统还在，只要能成结那么无论男性alpha还是女性alpha都可以让女性omega受孕，这在某种意义上终结了持续多年的alpha权利至上的社会体系。

但是也牺牲了一部分人——男性omega。

因为男性omega的精子全部为无精精子决定了他们只能依靠受孕才能拥有自己的孩子，但是摘除了腺体的男性omega再没有任何器官可以分泌合成受孕激素，所以即便保留生殖系统omega男性的受孕几率也极低。

现实留给omega男性的选项非常残酷，他们要么选择保留腺体拥有自己的子嗣同时因为不能控制的生理周期永远被隔绝于社会之外，要么选择切除腺体做个不育却"正常"的人。

王凯在十七岁那年的夏天几乎没有太多犹豫地就做出了选择。跟大多数人一样，他选择做一个能融入社会的正常人。

面对藏不住脸上歉疚的母亲他安慰着：“那不是你的错。”

但也不是他的错。

人生有得必有舍，他没后悔过。

而果果是一个意外，是个他从没期待过的幸运。

所以即便是在事业的最巅峰，他也甘心为之落下来。

只是对一个一直以beta身份示人的单身omega来说这便是天大的丑闻。

得知消息的媒体像发现腐尸的苍蝇一样蜂拥而至，各种猜测像兜头的脏水一样泼将下来，那一刻他才知道原来有那么多人恨他不死。

面对媒体的质问，公司的指责，家人的追问，他的嘴咬得像蚌一样紧。

所有的后果和责任他都承担，其他一概不回。

直到与他合作过的男性alpha演员开始被轮番骚扰，连已有家室的也不被放过，他才终于松了口，公开的说法是“孩子的另一位父亲是圈外友人，两人已和平分手”。

这些回复当然不能让亢奋的媒体偃旗息鼓，故事从他与演艺圈男性alpha的绯闻发展到他被圈外富豪包养、想借子上位不成被弃，故事讲的有鼻子有眼。

不过这样的内容他就不在乎了。

知道真相的只有胡苗，他毕竟还是需要支撑。

面对王凯前所未有的固执，胡苗只能红着眼睛问他：“值得吗？”

他也只有笑。

 

王妈妈冲了奶粉回来，小家伙看见吃的就全醒了，伸长了手去够奶瓶，嘴里吚吚哑哑地叫着“baba”。

在果果的字典里，爸爸是“baba”，粑粑是“baba”，抱抱也是“baba”，顺而延伸至他尚未能发音和理解的所有词汇都用“baba”代替了。

王妈妈把奶瓶嘴塞进孙子口中，这孩子体质一般食欲倒是棒棒的，奶水以肉眼可见的速度减少着。

捏了捏孙子肉鼓鼓的脸蛋感叹道：“不到七个月就开始长牙，到现在还不会叫奶奶，这是一生下来就奔着吃来的呀，也不知道像谁。”

王凯一听就呵呵呵地笑起来：“像我！”

王妈妈指着孙子乌溜溜的眼睛继续说：“但是这眼睛细细弯弯的可不像你。”又捏捏孙子的小鼻子，“这鼻子也是，这么小就看出鼻梁了，我记得你两岁的时候鼻子还圆嘟嘟的呢。”

正奋力吸着奶水的小娃娃倒是乖巧，也不躲闪，只眨着眼睛盯着奶奶看。

王妈妈看着那双依稀有了形状的桃花眼叹气道：“你说他这是像谁呢？”

面对母亲的试探，王凯只得噤声不语。

 

**02**

刚落地打开手机王凯就收到了胡苗的留言：机场有狗，注意躲避。

既然是狗，那无论他怎么藏还是会被找到的。

对于狗仔他的态度从最初的深恶痛绝到现在倒是有点认命的意思了，他明白无论接受与否，这都是他生活的一部分。

第一次带着孩子在机场被拍到时险些引起他的焦虑症，看到照片后他整个人陷入了无法保护好果果的恐惧中。作为曾经当红的演员他知道生活被窥探是无可避免的，但是作为父亲他又无论如何不能接受孩子在媒体前被曝光，他承担不起真相被深挖的后果。

好在那一次狗仔们并没有拍到果果的正面照片，那条新闻的噱头不过是他产后独自扶养孩子有多么的憔悴。

怎么能不憔悴呢，那个时候的他每天连囫囵觉都睡不上一个，孩子每个晚上要哭醒四到五次，可能是因为饿了，可能是尿床了，也可能只是需要安慰。

被摘除了腺体的omega自然也不会有奶水，一旦孩子哭醒王凯就要跑到厨房去冲奶粉，虽然不过一分多钟的时间卧室里传出来的哭声仍然让他心焦，最后就干脆把温奶器奶粉和热水瓶都挪到了婴儿床边上。

喂奶换尿布都是他能应付的，最难的是他不知道孩子为什么在哭。

这个时候王凯只能整夜整夜抱着他，绕着房间一圈一圈地转。因为先天不足，果果连哭声都是细细小小的，哭得急了就只剩一下一下的哽咽，好像受了什么委屈又不敢说出来。

他知道孩子在找什么，但是他给不了。王凯只能伴着他的哭声，一遍遍地在心里说抱歉。

 

出了机场上了车王凯终于能把口罩和墨镜摘下，胡苗盯着他瞧。

“怎么了？太久不见不认识了？”

“嗯，不认识了，居然更帅了。”胡苗干脆地挤兑他。

王凯盒盒盒盒地笑出来，笑声跟当年一样。

胡苗拍拍他的肩说道：“我们先去饭店，导演拉了局让主创们先见一面，刚好你也去熟悉熟悉。放心，多数都是脸熟的。”

这是王凯复出后的第一个工作，算是在他的一点小运气和胡苗的争取下得来的。

山影的新戏，原定的男配开拍前在一场打戏中受了伤，治疗期间跟不上拍摄进度只能临时换人。胡苗听说了这个消息，在剧组焦头烂额的时候向侯鸿亮推荐了王凯。

她其实没有多大把握侯鸿亮会答应，毕竟当初的风波让所有人都很不愉快。那时的王凯铁了心的要把孩子生下来，并且坚决不肯向公司透露另一位父亲的身份。

在这之前他是被公司看重的，无论人品还是能力。王凯没有跟公司隐瞒自己omega的身份，觉得没有必要并且不认为隐瞒得了。他一直是这样，仿佛这世上没有什么不能摊开来说的，活得坦坦荡荡，没什么好隐藏。也正是这一点让侯鸿亮欣赏。

侯鸿亮答应了，跟她说：“我觉得这个角色王凯演的了。”

老板说话总是这么点到而止，跟了他这么多年话外音胡苗也多少听得懂。

“剧本看了吗？”

“看了一点，时间有点赶，剩下的等进了组我尽快补上。”

“别紧张。”胡苗看了看他又多问了一句，“紧张吗？”

笑了一下：“有点。”他诚实的回答。

饭店定在一家粤菜馆，是王凯也熟悉的地方。

停车场有点远，胡苗让王凯先进包房自己去找车位。他本想说等着胡苗一起进去，但是又为自己突然而来的怯场感到不好意思，到底没说出口。

导演订的包房在饭店最里侧，王凯人还没走到就已经能听见热闹的喧哗声。

他吸了一口气伸手去开包房的门，却被人从里面拽开了，慌忙闪了身才险险地没有迎面撞个满怀。

“凯哥？”

对了，胡歌是这部戏的男一号。

 

 

**03**

胡歌瘦了。

曾经游走于青年与成年男人之间的轮廓已经有了更加清晰硬朗的线条，鼻梁高耸额线明朗颧骨突出，那双总是弯弯笑着似是含情的桃花眼现在也多了时间沉淀后的深邃。

好像也黑了一些。

王凯定在那里，有点僵硬地看着面前的人。

被看的人似是没有察觉：“凯哥，你怎么才来，里面都喝过一轮了。”胡歌转头示意身后包房，却没有让开位置。

包房的门不宽，被胡歌堵了个结实，王凯现在有点进退不得的尴尬。

“哦……我，路上有点堵。”

他慌忙回答，然后才想起来扯出个笑容。

应该先打招呼的，王凯憎恨起自己此时的紧张和失态，却又无能为力，他还没准备好独自面对这个人，在这样的环境里。

“也是，这个时间从机场过来一定费了不少功夫，我上次过来在桥上溜了三个小时，在车上还补了个觉呢。”

正想着要怎么做尽量自然的交流，包房里面不知道谁喊了一声：“谁来了？”

“王凯到了。”

胡歌侧过身子向着身后回话，冲外面的那一侧身体贴着王凯，手自然地搭在了他的腰上。

“凯凯来了？还不快进来，堵在那干什么呢？”听着声音是郭晓然。

王凯如蒙大赦一般循着这声音挤了进去，屋子里果然都是些熟悉的面孔，除了坐在李雪身边的女主角林乐佳和个别几个演员是初次见剩下都是在山影的老朋友。

进门先跟导演和一圈熟人打了招呼，旁边的郭晓然早已迫不及待地拉他坐过去：“哎呀我的凯啊，可想死我了，快让我看看是不是瘦了。”说着便按住王凯的脸上下左右一通搓揉。

王凯忙按住这个多动症儿童的手：“装什么装，上个月刚在我家蹭过饭。”

郭晓然嘿嘿笑着：“人家都说一日不见如隔三秋，我这都一个月没见了，能不想么。”

还没等他回嘴，坐在一旁的张龄心居然也学着郭晓然的强调唱了起来：“哎呀我的凯啊，快让姐姐看看，是不是瘦了。”

对待张龄心自然不能跟对待郭晓然一个套路，王凯有点哭笑不得：“姐……”

张龄心捧着王凯的脸，居然还真的带着点心疼：“真是瘦了，是不是又累着了？晚上睡不好？”

“没有没有，我吃的好着呢。”

“谁问你吃得怎么样了，我是问你是不是累着了，以前你就是一累着了就掉分量。”

王凯不好意思地笑笑：“是有点休息不好。”

张龄心拍打着他的胳膊，好像犹豫着一些话要不要说出口，最终说了句：“好好照顾自己啊。”

王凯乖顺地回了句：“唉。”

话刚落地，好不容易停好车的胡苗就进来了，身后跟着刚刚出去过的胡歌。

胡苗进来先是跟导演们打了招呼然后就坐在了主创们的那一侧。导演身边坐着的都是剧组的真正核心成员，男女主角各坐一边，剩下依次排位，胡苗坐在他们那一堆里居然也不显得突兀，想来是这两年没少跟这些人打交道。

坐下跟身边的人聊了一会后胡苗就向着王凯招手让他过去。

“来，凯凯，这几位都是咱们剧组的主创，李导不用我介绍了，合作好几次了你比我熟，这几位你应该是头次见，这是咱们的女主角林乐佳，来跟大家打个招呼，以后进了组还需要各位帮衬。”

胡苗揽着王凯跟她身边几位一一招呼过，忽然压低声音问他：“你的杯子呢？”

王凯过来的时候并没有想到要拿杯子，听到胡苗问低头在桌面上扫了一圈也没见到一个空杯子，顿时有点窘迫。

“用这个吧。”

王凯抬头，胡歌递了一个杯子过来：“我喝茶水。”抬手示意了一下自己另一只手里的茶杯。

“哎呀，怎么给人家自己用过的啊，刚刚你不是用这杯子给导演敬过酒了？”边上林乐佳忽然嗔怪地说道，一边亲昵地拍打着胡歌的手臂。

“我跟凯哥一起吃过的局多了，交杯酒也不是没喝过，我想凯哥也不会介意我用过的，是不是？”

还不等王凯说什么胡苗一下子从胡歌手里抽走了杯子，嘴上说了句“谢谢胡老板”往杯子里倒满酒递给了王凯。

他接过酒杯抬手跟李雪等人说了几句台面话正要喝，林乐佳又开口了：“哎，你现在应该是哺乳期不能喝……吧。”

这句话一出口桌上其他人也都看了过来，胡苗瞪着林乐佳，胡歌脸色似乎也不好看。

知道自己说错了话的林乐佳讷讷地收了声。

王凯好像没听到，手起杯落，酒干了。

 

王凯怀孕的时候吐的时间特别久，别人一般吐到四个半月就没事了他整整吐到了七个月。因为不放心请保姆，他的孕期一直是母亲在照顾。

一次他刚吐过，躺在床上脸色恹恹地带着病态，王妈妈坐在一旁拿毛巾为他擦拭。看着母亲因为操劳一下子苍老了许多的面容，王凯忽然一阵难过。

“妈……对不起。”

“胡说些什么，你哪里对不起我了。”

“如果不是我一定要这个孩子，您也不用受这些累了。”

王妈妈把毛巾攥在手里，叹了口气：“妈妈不怕累，只要你决定的事情妈妈就支持你，妈妈相信你。但是我不知道……你为什么不肯说孩子的父亲是谁呢？有什么事是家里人也不能说的？”

老人的眼神里带出了几分凄楚又几分心疼看向自己的儿子：“那个人，他……他是不要你了吗？”

“没有。”王凯握住母亲的手，刚刚的呕吐已经消耗掉了他太多的力气，他的嗓子里还有被胃酸烧灼的感觉，“不是，不是您想的那样。他……他不知道。”

 

 

**04**

等到饭局散了时间已经不早，大家多多少少都喝了酒不能开车，结账的时候店家帮着叫了车和代驾，这会儿人都聚在饭店门口等车。

王凯也有些晃，估计是太久没喝醉得有点厉害。带着孩子的时候各种不良嗜好都得改，他曾经以为自己的烟瘾一辈子戒不掉，没想到在知道自己怀孕的时候，在决定要留下果果的时候，几乎没做什么挣扎地就把烟戒了。酒也喝得少了，至多等孩子睡下夜深人静的时候独酌几杯，日子过得简单得很。

王凯站在饭店外面醒酒。胡苗不放心外人代驾，在一旁打电话找人来接他们，闷热的空气扑在脸上，他整个人晕晕乎乎的。

旁边郭晓然已经醉的不分四六，一会冲着饭店大门嘿嘿笑，一会对着服务员小姑娘吐舌头，一会又抱着王凯哭叫“凯啊，我心疼你”。

王凯对这个一喝多了就满嘴跑火车的讨厌鬼一点办法也没有，好在正午的剧组里面大家对他这副德行已经见怪不怪，也没人多想。

“凯啊，咱儿子呢？我好久都没见着咱儿子了，他想没想他郭爸爸呀？”

想你个粑粑。王凯在心里骂他，酒都气醒了。

当初郭晓然死皮赖脸地在王凯这讨了个干爹当，在那么敏感的风口浪尖上只有他坚持跟王凯走动，王凯是有感动的，但是也担心。自己难得在圈子里交到这样的朋友，怎么也不能拖累了他。他曾经劝郭晓然少往自己身边凑，对方嗤之以鼻。

“怎么着，我还怕他们把我当成孩子亲爹编排不成？”两只手把刚刚五个月的宝宝捧起来，对孩子做着鬼脸，“我倒是想呢。可惜啊，干爹我这辈子只能是个beta了。唉你说我要是个alpha多好，那我就能挤进一线咯。”

“谁说alpha就能进一线了？”王凯一边收拾孩子的东西一边回他。

郭晓然歪过头看看他：“也对，不是alpha也行。”

王凯回他一记白眼。

“你说这造化呀，也真是说不准，你爹这浓眉大眼的居然是个omega，你干爹我这被冤枉了好几年的倒实打实是个beta，上哪说理去。是不是，是不是？”一边说一边把孩子举高高。

五个月的王果果小朋友睁着他还没长开的豆豆眼，嘴里吐着口水泡泡，被摇得头昏脑胀，挣扎着发出声音：“ba……baba……”

“唉？他叫爸爸了？王凯，咱儿子会叫爸爸了！”

王凯心下觉得不对，探头往那边看了一眼。

果然……

“啊！！！王凯，你儿子拉了！！！！”

现在这个曾经被干儿子拉了一身的干爹同志正形象全无地瘫在王凯一边手臂上，拉扯得他的一侧衬衫险险地挂在肩头。

忽然一轻，肩上的人被提了起来。

“喝多了？”

胡歌提着人站在边上。

“哦，嗯，他一喝多了就这样，黏人。”王凯说着要把人拉回来。

胡歌手上一用力把郭晓然拽到了自己一侧：“小然是自己来的吧？我找人送他回去，你等苗姐一起走？”

王凯点了点头。

胡歌架着郭晓然走到助理身边，嘱咐了几句，喝多了的人这时候才反应过来自己被易了主，茫然地嘟囔着：“凯？”

胡歌把人推到助理身上便不再管，转身又回到了王凯站着的位置。

剧组的人已经走得七七八八，就剩下了几个有车安排的。

胡歌点了一根烟，站在那里抽烟，并不说话。

王凯不知道该说什么。

最近忙什么？

还抽那么多？

你瘦了。

好像哪句都不对。

有时候你越想表现得自然越是每个细胞都叫嚣着在意，无论看向哪余光都在那个人身上。

只想尽快逃脱这让人难堪的境地。

不远处有车灯在闪，胡苗的车。

王凯终于如释重负地在心里叹了一口气，回过头想跟胡歌打个招呼离开，却不想被人一把按在了墙上。

胡歌的身体压制着他。

王凯僵住了，甚至忘了推拒。

那人低着头用力闻着自己的颈间，王凯觉得那片皮肤烫得离谱。

不知道过了多久，胡歌抬起头，放开了王凯。

眼睛里空荡荡的：“不好意思啊，凯哥，喝多了，别介意。”

说完摆摆手走了。

王凯不记得自己怎么上的车，连胡苗问他跟胡歌在干什么也忘了要回答。

他只记得一遍遍在心里告诉自己，他闻不出来的。

他的味道早变了。

 

 

**05**

剧组在几天后开机了，进组的前几天没有王凯的戏份，他除了在房间里背台词就是跟着到片场熟悉一下组里的工作状态。

两年没有接戏突然重新投入到工作中他的心里也很忐忑，担心自己不能胜任角色，担心跟不上别人的工作节奏，许多事情都要重新去适应。

进组的前一天晚上王凯失眠了，入行以来遭受过的所有挫折、否定、吃过的NG走马灯一样的在眼前过，心中焦虑不堪以至辗转难眠。最后到底是打开手机看了果果的录像才能安心睡去。

没戏的时候王凯就坐在片场的休息区跟郭晓然呆在一处，张龄心也经常与他们混在一起，三个人都是彼此熟悉的，相处间少了很多拘谨。

张龄心坐在王凯旁边跟他对台词，对着对着忽然感叹道：“这女人啊，就是不抗老，前几年我还演你女朋友呢，现在就演你姐了，还是大了好几岁的姐。”

王凯听了呵呵笑道：“这不是剧本的原因么，等下次碰到合适的本子你还是我女朋友。”

张龄心白他一眼：“别安慰我了，敏涛姐现在都演丈母娘了。如果是alpha戏路倒还能宽些。唉，对了，你台词背得怎么样，吃力吗？”

“有一点，感觉没有前几年记忆力好了。”

“不是吧凯凯，你这才多大岁数啊就开始记忆力退化了？”郭晓然在一旁插嘴。

“你懂什么？”张龄心凶他，回头劝王凯，“都说一孕傻三年，这是正常现象，我刚生完孩子那会别说台词了，连家里银行卡密码都忘了，真的。慢慢就好了。”

“姐……你那些说法都是没有科学依据的。”郭晓然不同意。

“怎么没有科学依据了，产后记忆力退化是因为生孩子时候打麻药的后遗症。”

“什么麻药三年才能代谢下去啊？”

“等你生了孩子就知道了。”张龄心白他一眼。

郭晓然不说话了，坐回去翻起了剧本。

王凯看着他这个样子心里明白，低声问道：“你之前说的那个女朋友……”

“分了。”郭晓然翻着剧本，语气听起来挺无所谓，“我妈说得对，两个beta在一起生育可能太低，人总要为以后考虑，对吧？”抬头看着王凯，鲜少地没有什么表情，“不是她不好也不是我不好，是我们在一起不好。”

王凯说不出话来。这话太熟悉，熟得让他刺痛。

前面突然“哐”地发出好大一声响动，引得三个人都看过去。

是坐在他们前面的胡歌放倒了躺椅。

他人躺在上面，剧本掉在地上也不去捡。

林乐佳坐在他旁边给自己补着防晒，听到这突然而来的一声也吓了一跳。

抬手帮胡歌捡了剧本放在一边，看见他眉头皱得死紧。

“胡歌，你头疼啊？”

胡歌并不回她，仍旧躺着。

林乐佳想了想，问他：“我给你按按吧，我的技术还是不错的。”说罢就动起了手。

胡歌抬手盖住了眼睛：“不用，我躺躺就好。”

“来吧来吧，我给你按按。”

小姑娘两只手在胡歌头上按压着，细细白白的两条胳膊透过无袖衫过大的袖口探出来，悬在胡歌的头上。

王凯收回视线，拍了拍郭晓然的腿：“陪我走走？”

郭晓然点头应了，两人跟张龄心招呼一声向场外走去。

也没走多远，绕过拍摄景地站在一堆器材边上，王凯跟郭晓然讨了一根烟。

“你不是戒烟了吗？”

“孩子不在，抽一根。”

郭晓然递了一根烟给王凯，自己也抽出一根：“坏毛病，能改就改了吧。”

“你也知道是坏毛病。”

“我没遇到能让我改的人啊。”

“也是，你这烟戒不戒没什么区别。”

以前王凯就常挤兑郭晓然抽的是女士烟，没劲儿，自己缺烟的时候也绝对不跟他要。

郭晓然横起一脚就要踹。

“唉唉唉，干什么呢你们！”

正打闹着对面一个穿着格子衬衫牛仔裤的高个子女孩气冲冲地向这边走过来。

郭晓然见了慌忙掐掉烟立正站好：“昊楠哥。”脸上笑嘻嘻地。

浩南哥？王凯又看了看来人，虽然个子高点但的确是个女孩。

说话间人已经走到两人跟前，姑娘留着干练的短发，整个人都透着爽利。

“设备旁边禁烟防火你们不知道吗？还有你，怎么还不掐了。”

王凯听了乖乖的掐了烟。

被叫做昊楠哥的人抱起他们身边的设备离开了，那些东西绝对不轻，但她一个人抬着也不见吃力。

“你叫她浩南哥？”等人走得看不见了王凯转头问郭晓然。

“是啊，昊楠哥是咱们组的扛把子，别惹她。”郭晓然撅起嘴，皱着他的包子脸说到。

“她是谁啊？”

“道具组的领队，刘昊楠，现在也算半个执导。”

居然真的叫浩南。

“我上一部戏也跟她一个组，有一次剧组里进了狗仔，不知道被拍到了什么，几个人发现后冲出去拦车，那时候他们的车已经开了，眼看人就要被放走，昊楠哥就在这个时候冲出来，人直接跳到车前盖上把司机薅了出来。”

郭晓然抬头看着王凯，一脸花痴，“你不知道当时有多帅气，俘获了全组omega的心，全组的。我楠哥，纯alpha。”

王凯看他手舞足蹈说书一样地比划，笑道：“也俘获了你的？”

郭晓然翻了个白眼：“可惜啊，俘获我没用。”

他们正说着刚刚离开的刘昊楠又回来了，站在郭晓然面前跟他讨烟。“东西搬走了，现在能抽了。”转头看了看王凯，“你们站在这干嘛呢？”

“出来透透气。”郭晓然帮她点上烟，指了指王凯介绍道：“这是王凯，你应该认识。”

刘昊楠点点头，冲着王凯伸出手，“刘昊楠。”

王凯也忙伸出手，“王凯，初次见面。”

刘昊楠握住王凯的手，笑了，露出一对虎牙。

“我可不是第一次见你。”

 

**06**

刘昊楠说自己是王凯的粉丝，这可吓坏了郭晓然。

他瞪着眼睛看看刘昊楠然后转过头看王凯接着又看回刘昊楠，好像他们其中一个人脑袋上长出了角。

“昊楠哥，你知道粉丝是什么意思吗？”郭晓然一脸难以置信地问道。

“你想说什么？”刘昊楠一只手夹着烟一只手掐腰看着他。

“不是不是，我是觉得粉丝这词儿跟你不搭。”郭晓然急忙解释，“我印象中凯凯的粉丝都是年轻的omega和beta小姑娘，哦对，偶尔也有小伙子，但是你……”

“啊，是我说的不对，也不能算是粉丝。”刘昊楠摸了摸鼻子，点点头，又抬头看着王凯，“我就是看了你几部电视剧，挺喜欢的。”

“呃……这是我的荣幸。”王凯有点犹豫地说。这个时候表现得太过高兴或者太过冷漠似乎都不对，粉丝这个词在这两年间对他有点遥远。

“哪部电视剧啊？我跟他合作了好几部呢，你说的电视剧里说不定也有我，你怎么就不注意注意我啊楠哥。”郭晓然不开心了，自己的偶像转眼间变成了哥们的粉丝，世界太不公平，心里非常委屈，顿时又鼓起了他的包子褶。

“因为他比你帅啊。”

“什么呀，电视剧里那都是假的，你别看他这么大个子，其实特别好欺负，笑点低，胆子又小，心超软，嘴巴还死硬！”上下比划着王凯的身量，“电视上都是假的！”

王凯难以置信地看着他，不能相信郭晓然居然敢当着他的面这么丧心病狂地出卖自己。

“我知道啊。”刘昊楠笑着看他，“难道我看起来像是喜欢施瓦辛格或者史泰龙那种类型的吗？”

郭晓然不服，完全出离愤怒，“那你喜欢他什么啊！”

“就是喜欢他软啊。”刘昊楠捏他的脸，“再噘嘴把你包子馅捏出来。”

这世界对包子精太不友好了！

 

晚上郭晓然给王凯打电话约他吃烧烤。

“这附近有烧烤？”

“昊楠哥请客，她们那边有烧烤用的东西，都准备好了，你来不来？”没等王凯回话马上又补充道，“你不来的话估计我也没得吃了，敢不来试试。”约莫早上的气还没消，语气阴森森的。

王凯并不想去，但是对面的郭晓然忽然像脑袋里塞了棉花，怎么点都不透，死缠烂打地磨他，几乎是连拖带拽地带着他去赴了约。

烧烤摊摆在在酒店大门口，空旷，远离火灾隐患。

两人刚一到地方就看见刘昊楠和他们相熟的摄像师何勇在星星点点的火光中忙碌。烧烤的架子不高，两个蹲在那里的样子不怎么优雅。

何勇是个东北小伙，在剧组自称烤串的手艺胜过买买提。这会正挥汗如雨，烤好的肉串都堆在左手边。

“怎么才来。”刘昊楠看到他们把人招呼过去，拿了两把串塞到他们手里。

“这不是赶着吃来的吗，时间刚好。”郭晓然接过串跟他们蹲在一处。

刘昊楠从身后拖了两个箱子给他们，箱子里面是啤酒，王凯和郭晓然掏了两瓶酒出来人直接坐在箱子上。

“有忌口的吗？”她问王凯。

王凯摇摇头，咬开了手里的啤酒瓶。

“怎么突然想起在这烤串了？”

何勇哈哈笑起来，挤眉弄眼地跟王凯说：“这不是小楠听说你爱吃么，多吃点啊。”

“那是一定的。”郭晓然抢着回话，“可惜心姐不喜欢吃这些，没口福喽。”

“当然没口福，知道你们喝的啤酒哪来的吗？这要不是为了小楠我可不舍得拿出来。”

郭晓然看看手里的瓶子：“这什么酒啊，哪来的？”

“听说过卡宾达树皮吗？”何勇语气神神秘秘的挤挤眼睛。

王凯噗地一口酒喷了出来，脸色发青：“啊？”

“别听他瞎说，这就是普通的进口啤酒。”刘昊楠扯了两张面巾纸给他，瞪了何勇一眼。

何勇哈哈大笑，郭晓然更懵了：“卡宾达树皮是什么？” 王凯尴尬地擦着嘴不说话。

何勇招招手小声跟郭晓然说：“一种催情的植物，据说泡在酒里喝能强迫omega和alpha发情。”

郭晓然目瞪口呆：“哪的植物啊这么丧心病狂！”

“只有非洲产，我听说那地方omega都不摘除腺体的，地里还长着这玩意儿，那还不是被逮到了随便搞，也怪不得他们整天就是生孩子。”

郭晓然只觉得毛骨悚然，心里感谢自己生长在文明社会。

忽然一道车灯打过来，正照在他们这边。不知道谁的车从外面开了回来。

王凯坐的位置正对着车灯，他举起手里的肉串挡面前的强光，头发不小心沾到了油。刘昊楠拿起面巾纸顺手帮他擦了。

“卧槽这谁啊，这么不道德，大半夜开远光。”何勇骂起来。

车头转了个弯停下，后座上下来个人，是胡歌。人下车后在车头的位置停了停，似乎向着他们的方向看了一眼，接着转身走了。

林乐佳跟着他从车上下来。

“哎哟卧……牛逼啊，这是幽会吧，在这就下车了，胆儿真肥。”

刘昊楠帮王凯擦干净头发回头看过去，皱起了眉头：“林乐佳？怎么又是她？”

“怎么了？”郭晓然问。

“上次我跟的剧组里进了狗仔就是因为她。跟男演员传绯闻，在外面被拍到又被跟到组里来，闹得挺严重，人都给打伤了。”刘昊楠看看郭晓然，“你当时好像也在。”

“我当然在呀，浩南哥你一战成名嘛！”用胳膊捅捅身边的王凯，“这就是我跟你说的那次。”

王凯仰头把瓶子里的酒干了，没说话。

何勇的进口啤酒不好喝，但是后劲大。郭晓然照例喝得找不到东南西北，何勇自告奋勇背他回房间，让刘昊楠送王凯。

王凯觉得自己喝得不多，但是刘昊楠很坚持。

怕王凯躺平了不舒服，刘昊楠给他在身后垫了两个枕头。王凯看着她给自己到温水，沾湿了毛巾放在床头，忽然觉得应该说点什么。

他还没傻到看不出刘昊楠在追求自己，只是想不起该怎么拒绝别人。

一些话他在心里藏了太久这会儿突然就想说出来，可能喝醉了人就会变得脆弱，对温暖，对冷漠。

“我被标记过。”

他对刘昊楠说。

**07**

对于王凯被标记过的事情刘昊楠已经有了心理准备，王凯怀孕这件事在两年前闹得几乎人尽皆知，对于女性omega来说尚有不被标记怀孕的可能，但是男性omega在摘除了腺体之后为了弥补孕期激素的不足想要怀孕就必须被标记，在他们刚见面的时候她就已经留意到了王凯身上味道的不同，那不是被标记过的味道。

她坐在床边看着他，王凯半合着眼靠在床头。

“我知道你有个孩子。”刘昊楠伸手扫了扫王凯的额发，“上午见到你的时候我注意到你的味道很特别，你们……你跟孩子的父亲还在一起吗？”

没错，孩子的另一个父亲，能让摘除了腺体的男性omega受孕的只有男性alpha。

王凯轻轻地摇了摇头。

“你把标记洗掉了？”

他垂着眼睛，没有回答。

也只有这一个可能性了。对于抛弃了自己的alpha留着可以证明两人曾经关系的标记不仅在生活上十分不便，也是自取其辱。

“小楠，你并不了解我。”王凯微微抬了眼睛看她，“有些事情我自己都解释不清楚也不想让别人知道。我知道你也许看了我很多的电视剧可能还关注了一些其他的活动，觉得认识我很久了，但是晓然说得没错，屏幕里看到的都是假的，事实是我们今天才第一次见面。”他慢慢地说，“别把时间浪费在我身上，你得不到回应的。”

这可能是他这辈子最直白没有技巧的拒绝了，但是对于刘昊楠他觉得自己应该这么做。

刘昊楠还是那么坐着，看起来没怎么动摇，目光落在王凯交叠在胃部的手上。

“你心里还有他。”语气是肯定的。

王凯真的不想谈，并不是他把这件事看得多严重，他自己也说过，活到了这个年纪没受过情伤才是不正常的，他是个天性乐观的人，相信除了疾病生活中没有什么能真的打垮一个人，人只要活着就有希望，而他就只是……不想谈。

“跟这个没关系。”

“只能跟这个有关系。”刘昊楠的视线移到了他的脸上。

王凯皱起了眉头。

“我不想要求你什么，也没想要你的回应，喜欢人不犯法，我只是想对你好。”刘昊楠坦荡荡地看着他，“他为什么离开你？”

“他没有离开我。”酒不是什么好东西，对一个第一天认识的人他已经说了太多。

这回换刘昊楠皱起眉。她显然被弄糊涂了，开始怀疑王凯是不是真的喝多了。

“他没有离开你，你们却没有在一起？不是他离开你为什么你要洗掉标记？别跟我说是你主动离开他，我看得出来你放不下。”

王凯觉得头疼，用手指按压着眉头。

意识到自己逼迫得太紧已经让对方感到不舒服，刘昊楠按住王凯仍然放在胃部的那只手，“你先休息，这些事我们以后再说。”

刘昊楠走之前关了灯，王凯在忽然黑下来的房间里想着儿子的眼睛，希望一会不要做梦。

 

第二天的通告在一大早上，如果生命里有什么值得感激的事情让王凯去排个序，那么无论前一天喝了多少第二天都不浮肿的体质一定可以排得很靠前，大概就排在无论吃多少都不胖后面。

这一点在见到郭晓然后对比就更加鲜明了。

早上的郭晓然脸肿得像个蛤蟆，化妆师看见他差点罢工，最后找了一盆带着冰块的凉水让他往里面扎。

“太残忍了吧姐姐。”他试图挣扎一下。

“你昨天喝成这样的时候有没有想过今天对我很残忍？”愤怒的化妆师姐姐毫不犹豫一把把人按进盆里。

旁边围观的王凯全程像个坏掉的闹钟一样盒盒盒盒个没完，郭晓然保持着脸扎在盆里的姿势给他比了个中指。

“哟，这是怎么着，现在流行这么给自己降温啊？”化完了妆的张龄心走过来，“我刚看见胡歌也在那边扎猛子呢，这是什么新玩法吗？”

王凯的笑声停了。

一口气憋到头的郭晓然从盆里抬起头来：“他也喝多了？”

“以为他是你啊？”张龄心白他，“好像是吃了几个NG导演让他冷静冷静。”

“那也不至于去扎猛子吧，他对自己也够狠的。”郭晓然双手支在水盆边上。“不过我记得他一直是吃牌最少的，今天上哪场戏啊？”

“和他林妹妹的对手戏。”张龄心努努嘴。

 

王凯不知道自己为什么要过来，当他反应到的时候已经站在了胡歌的休息区。

胡歌正在用毛巾擦脸，眼睛透过镜子看到了他。

来不及离开了，王凯硬着头皮走过去。

“台词不顺？”

胡歌把毛巾按在脸上，没有回应。

王凯从来不善于应付沉默的尴尬，他一般会把这理解为拒绝和排斥。

看来这不是一个好的话题，王凯想着直接离开是不是合适。

“她在追你？”

胡歌从毛巾里抬起头，隔着镜子看他。

王凯注意到他的眼角泛红，眼里还有一些没有盖住的血丝。

可能有些人生来就是顾盼含情，无论他开心还是难过都会从他的那双眼睛感染到看着他的人。若是他笑着就是三月里春风拂面桃花开，如果他哭了，就连眼角的伤痕里都能看出悲伤。

王凯开始没有反应过来他在说什么，一个恍惚间才想起刘昊楠。

“我……”

“你让她睡在你房间里了？”胡歌的声音透过沾湿的毛巾显出一些憋闷的艰涩。“你怎么能……”

“王凯，你在这啊。”

王凯循着这声音回过身，刘昊楠站在他们身后。

 

 

**08**

刘昊楠看了看房间里的两个人，透过镜子跟胡歌点了下头，对王凯说：“老何他们一会要出去采买些东西，你有什么需要的吗？听说外面有家湘菜馆不错，你想吃什么让他们打包回来一点？”

王凯没想到她会出现在这里，回头看了一眼胡歌，转过头回她道：“没有没有，我没有什么需要的，你让他们买自己用的就行，我这边不缺什么，谢了啊。”

刚刚胡歌的话被她听去了多少王凯心里没底，他倒不是怕刘昊楠会多想甚至是到外面去说些什么，虽然只认识了一天但他直觉对方不是这样的人。他担心的是胡歌，刘昊楠出现的这个时间点无异于是最差的时机，他对胡歌的情绪没有把握，不想进一步地刺激他。

然而站在对面的刘昊楠并不知道他眼下心中纠结，她走近王凯，手自然地落在他腰上，接着道：“昨天听你说喜欢川菜，我问过了这附近没有能做川菜的店，不过老何说他会做，他的手艺虽说不精也算吃得过去，我托了他们一会去买材料回来，等你下戏了晚上咱们去他房间吃水煮鱼？”

这话里态度客气却带着让人不好拒绝的殷切。

但王凯必须拒绝，无论是为了刘昊楠还是因为身后的胡歌。

还没等他开口，一阵刺痛的压迫感爬上他的皮肤，他震惊地回过头。

胡歌直直地盯着他们，毛巾被他握在手里，指尖青白，眼神空茫，似乎没有意识到自己正缓缓地释放着信息素。

刘昊楠的手放在王凯的身上，他脑子里只有这一件事情。

昨天在酒店门口看到的一幕已经在他脑海里重放了太多遍，当林乐佳用说着其他圈内八卦一样的语气告诉他刘昊楠在追王凯这件事的时候他并没有太当真。

喜欢他很久了又有什么用呢，就算得到了不是一样要失去。他当时在心里嘲笑着。

然而事情有时候就是巧得像是故意编排好了一般，昨晚他从助理的房间出来向着走廊尽头无意识地一瞥的时候，正看到刘昊楠进了王凯的房间，在一个怎么看都不能算早的时间。

他记得自己在那站了很久，很久她都没有出来。

他不知道自己此刻已经被愤怒和嫉妒烧红了眼。

冰冷又刺痛的压迫感像海水漫过脚踝般爬上王凯的脊椎，他僵在那里，努力不让自己的膝盖瘫软下去。胡歌会做出这样有着明显敌意的反应已经说明他失控了，如果他在这时候对胡歌外放的信息素做出过分强烈的回应，先不说刘昊楠看了会怎么想，他也没办法跟胡歌解释。

他的标记还没有完全洗掉，仍然有暴露的危险。

刘昊楠几乎在察觉到胡歌引战般强烈的信息素的同时也释放了自己的信息素，这是一种条件反射，动物本能。

在这个主张文明的社会里，alpha们随意释放信息素会被理解为好斗，好斗会被看做不安定，人类用了几十年的时间才把自己跟动物的生物本能区分开，没人想被看做原始的，低等的。大多数受到过高等教育的alpha只在遇到危险或者发情的时候才会释放信息素。

现在刘昊楠正本能地释放信息素对抗胡歌，因为她感到了威胁。

最糟糕的情况。

王凯夹在两股互相撕扯的信息素之间只觉得心跳过速呼吸困难，此时他无比庆幸自己已经摘除了腺体，如果腺体还在无论他有多强的自制力现在都只会瘫软在地板上。

事实就是，再强大的精神力也无法突破肉体的极限。

他努力地想要想要保持站立，急速的心跳和窒息感让他痛苦不堪，同时对房间里两个alpha的行为感到愤怒，却完全没有余力去制止这两个人。

Alpha与Alpha之间的信息素争斗基本类似于大型食肉动物在互相撕咬前的吼叫，虽然不能伤害对方，但足以吓退实力悬殊的对手。

男性alpha毫无疑问是从生理上强于女性alpha的，一般情况下女性alpha并不会想去挑战男性alpha，因为连势均力敌的机会都很少，结局基本上都是被欺凌。

但刘昊楠没有退缩，她的信息素明显比胡歌的薄弱，却坚定地站在那里没有动。

王凯快要支撑不住了，他缓缓地靠在了墙上。

就在他惶惶然不知道事态会演变成什么样子的时候，胡歌的化妆师出现了，催促他重新上妆正式开拍。

年轻娇小的beta女孩的出现仿佛天降神兵，胡歌像是突然反应过来自己身处何地，对着前方空白处眨了几下眼收敛了信息素。

刘昊楠也紧跟着收敛了自己的。

王凯贴在墙面上，慢慢平复着心跳和呼吸。

胡歌没有看他，起身走出休息室，在经过刘昊楠的时候低头看了她一眼，眼角眉梢不怒不威，目光轻盈，却带着分明的威胁。

别碰他。  


胡歌走后王凯几乎仓惶地逃离了那个房间，把刘昊楠撇在身后，并不去管她对刚才事情的想法。

他在心里质问自己为什么要来胡歌休息室，这是他两年来做过的最蠢的决定。

难道是人离得近了，就连脑子都烧得不好使了吗？  


接下来的一天他都在努力地躲避胡歌和刘昊楠。好在他们都有自己的工作，想要不见面怎么都有办法。

晚上的时候王凯没去何勇的房间也没回自己的，在张龄心的房间聊她的两个儿子聊到很晚，为了防止郭晓然的电话骚扰连手机都关了。

王凯住在张龄心楼下，当他从电梯里出来快走到房间的时候发现门口坐着一个人。

还没等他转身离开胡歌已经站起来了。

“怎么回来这么晚？”

语气轻松，像任何一次普通的寒暄。

“去心姐房间里聊了一会。”他老实地回答，脑子里飞速思考着要怎么离开，或者怎么让胡歌离开。

察觉他的意图，胡歌一把将人捞了过来，脸贴在王凯的脖颈上闻着他的味道，比第一次这么做的时候更坦然不加掩饰。

“没去吃水煮鱼？”

王凯的皮肤先于他本人感知到了危险，毛孔战栗。

“胡歌，有什么事我们明天再说。”

他住的这一层从演员到剧组工作人员都有，不敢冒被看到的风险，尽量轻声细语地安抚钳制住自己的人。

但这话仿佛正戳中了对方愤怒的开关，他被一下子推到了墙上。

感谢酒店的墙壁保护，没有发出声音，也没感觉到疼。

胡歌按住他，一只手掐着他的腰，眼睛直直地看向他。

“明天？我们还有明天吗？你不是早就给我判了死刑？”

他的眼角又红了起来。按住王凯腰部的那只手持续用力。

王凯咬着牙不让自己呻吟出声。太近了，胡歌的手离他的刀口太近了。

“你宁肯给一个不要你的人生孩子也不愿意……现在又要接受一个女人……”

王凯在施加于他腹部的疼痛中想着要怎么做才能让对方冷静下来，忽然腰部的力量消失了。

胡歌从王凯的口袋里掏出一张卡，他的房卡。

他看着那张卡几秒，像决定了什么一样，迅速打开了房门，夹裹着王凯扔到了床上。

酒店过硬的床垫撞得王凯骨头疼，等他支撑着自己从床上坐起来，胡歌已经站到了床头。

“你要干什么？”王凯看着他抽出皮带，抬起头问道。

“操你。”

 

**09**

胡歌把皮带抽出来扔在了床上。

他低头看着王凯的脸，没什么表情。

意识到对方是认真的，王凯的心冷了下去，突然发力跳起来想从另一边逃走，被胡歌迎上来轻巧地拦腰抱住又甩回了床上。

王凯趴在那里想再爬起来，胡歌从他身后压了上来。

“胡歌你冷静一点！”

“我很冷静啊。”胡歌的手放在王凯的腰上，探进他的T恤里，声音听起来倒真是平静的。

然而王凯怎么会不清楚，身后的人越是在内心情绪激烈的时候表面越是看起来毫无波澜。

他一定气疯了。

王凯心里明白这口气他压了很久，自己恐怕不能全身而退。但是他不能让胡歌得逞，绝不能。

王凯支起一边手肘拧过身子去推胡歌的肩膀，他的腰被按在床上动弹不得，别扭的姿势使不上力，推在对方身上的力道看起来不痛不痒。

虽然如此胡乱挥舞的胳膊还是妨碍了胡歌的动作，他轻松地把伸过来的那只手扳到了王凯身后。王凯闷哼一声扑在了枕头上。

向后扳着王凯的一只手，胡歌的另一只手从前面伸到了王凯的裤子里。感觉到对方的手直接摸在自己的皮肤上王凯惊跳起来，开始剧烈挣扎。

“胡歌你发什么疯，我们当初说了好聚好散的！”顾不上酒店的隔音问题王凯冲着身后大叫道。

“谁他妈答应你好聚好散了，我说了我不接受！”

胡歌此时已经彻底被王凯的抗拒逼红了眼，他用力拽过王凯的另一条胳膊也扳到了身后，把他的两条胳膊狠狠地按在肩胛骨上，同时抬起一条膝盖压在了王凯的腰眼上。

王凯疼得叫出了声，沉下头把脸闷在枕头里。

他看起来终于失去了反抗的力气。

胡歌把身体一半的重量压在王凯的腰上，腾出一只手重新去撕扯他的裤子。

王凯在枕头里发出闷哼。

牛仔裤的扣子造成了一点阻碍，胡歌像是想把裤子直接从王凯身上扯下来。也不是不可能，毕竟他足够瘦。

已经失去了反抗能力的王凯歪过半边脸贴在床上，这个角度还看不到胡歌，但是他知道胡歌能看到自己。

他试着动了动胳膊，被更用力地按住。

“疼。”他轻声说。

身后胡歌的动作像慢了半拍一样顿住了。

“歌歌，我疼。”

王凯半边脸贴在床单上，皱起眉头紧闭着眼睛。

身后的压力变轻了，过了一会双手上的束缚和腰上的重量也都消失了。

胡歌放开了他。

王凯比谁都清楚，若是胡歌铁了心去做，他有一万种方法能让自己屈服，远不用这么麻烦。就算他不知道王凯现在的身体情况，用信息素压制也绝对比刚刚的方法省力得多，他之所以不用是因为明白王凯对这种行为的厌恶。

他赌的就是胡歌舍不得。

他赌赢了。

王凯听到身后有细微的声响，他不敢回头。

胡歌从身后抱住了他，有什么东西滴落在他耳后。

王凯在心里叹气。

你别哭啊，你一哭我又要心软了。

这时的胡歌没了方才强大又狂暴的样子，像大雨里被淋湿的流浪猫，狼狈，又无家可归。

他颤抖着，声音也湿漉漉的。

“凯凯，你是真的不爱我了吗？”

王凯死死咬住自己的嘴唇，不发一语。

无论真话假话他都不敢说。  


两人在床上不知道躺了多久，王凯听到了敲门声。

胡歌圈在王凯身上的胳膊动了动，王凯才知道原来他没睡着。

发现里面没有回应，敲门声大了起来，伴着郭晓然的呼喊声。

“凯凯，王凯，你在吗？”

王凯想起来自己的手机还关着。

他挣脱了胡歌的手爬下床去开了门，郭晓然站在门口一脸焦急。

“你关机干什么呀，阿姨找不到你把电话打到我这来了，她好像有急事找你，你快回个话。”

说完想推开王凯往屋里进，推了两下没推动。

王凯挡在那，郭晓然诧异地看着他，不过一刹，忽然福至心灵。

“谁在里面？”郭晓然冷下了脸。

王凯低着头没回话。

郭晓然一把推开他几步走进去，胡歌正坐在床头看着他们。

郭晓然木然地点点头，回头看向门口的王凯。

“你还真是记吃不记打。”

 

 

**10**

郭晓然对胡歌并没有意见，他甚至隐约觉得胡歌也很可怜。在他的印象里胡歌一直是个有趣的，能玩到一起的人。

所以刚刚看到胡歌离开时有点落拓的背影，他甚至有点心疼。

让他生气的是王凯，牺牲这么多换来的结果，眼见着要重蹈覆辙。如果真的旧情难忘，当初又何苦分开。

胡歌和王凯的事是郭晓然自己猜到的，毕竟王凯也没想要瞒他，有些事情一点一线拼拼连连也就能知道个大概了。

不过那个时候郭晓然还以为王凯是个beta，而众所周知胡歌是个实打实的alpha，他心想这样的两个人能翻出什么浪来，早晚要散的，这种关系往浅了说是炮友，往深了说也不过是处过一场然后再各走各的路。

只是没想到这路走得还挺长。

两个人从《琅琊榜》时期郭晓然发现他们的关系开始一直到《伪装者》杀青都没断。在郭晓然的印象里，像他们这样的关系在一起混了一部戏也就罢了，居然连着两部戏都牵扯不断，一定不是什么好事，偏偏两个人看着还挺稳定，搞得他好长时间都在纠结要不要跟王凯挑明了谈谈。

结果还没等他纠结出个一二三，一次突发事件让郭晓然知道了王凯是个omega的事实，也让他明白了王凯和胡歌不只是处着玩玩那么简单，两个人都比他想象的更用心。

郭晓然一边震惊于王凯是个omega而自己居然到现在才知道，一边重新评估了一下胡歌和王凯之间的关系。好像也没那么不可取，除了男性omega的生育率比较低，不过胡歌努力努力的话……唔唔唔，他觉得自己的思路正向着不健康的方向发展。

再一次的，还没等郭晓然调整好自己的立场，又被他们新的进展打懵了，王凯跟着胡歌回了上海。

回去见父母吗？这是要修成正果了？郭晓然一边在地上捡着掉落的下巴一边感叹这世界变化快。

然而接下来的事情就开始变得扑朔迷离了。

王凯刚去上海的那一阵情绪还很不错，两个人没事的时候经常会聊一聊，郭晓然看他在上海呆得还算顺心，甚至开玩笑地问过他是不是好事将近这样的话。

他当时怎么回的郭晓然忘了，因为一回到北京王凯跟胡歌两个人就变了天。

王凯回来说他跟胡歌分了。

郭晓然起初不信，还笑话他怎么这么快，哥们份子钱都准备好了。王凯窝在沙发里，细长的胳膊腿缩成一团。

“那就当我给你省钱了。”他说。

那段时间王凯回到了武汉的家里，手机基本都关着，连郭晓然都很难找到他。

郭晓然对他这种在感情上遇事就逃的态度很不以为然，但又找不到好的立场去劝，毕竟关于别人的生活他又了解多少呢。

接着他听说胡歌在结束了两个月紧锣密鼓的工作之后也去了武汉，消息还是从新闻上知道的。

因为胡歌在武汉经历了曾经沸腾一时性质恶劣的私生粉投毒事件。

胡歌躺在医院的那一个多月里王凯消失了，再出现就是在北京的宣传活动上，他笑着跟主持人说自己前段时间去旅行玩了不少地方，主持人问他旅行的路上有没有艳遇，他摇晃着脑袋笑得神秘。

再然后，所有人都知道王凯怀孕了，原来他是一个omega。

北京的家被记者包围了，回到武汉又被父亲赶了出来，王凯最后敲开了郭晓然的门。

在郭晓然的印象中，王爸爸虽然是个保守又严厉的人，但绝不是不讲道理的，他不知道王凯跟自己父亲说了什么。

郭晓然作为朋友最好的一点就是朋友不想说的绝对不问，能猜到就猜，猜不到就憋着。谁也不是为了窥探那点秘密交朋友的，等朋友撑不下去自有他拍拍肩膀告诉对方：哥们儿在这呢，给你靠着。

也是那一天郭晓然觉得王凯可能是真的撑不住了。他没问王凯脸上的青紫是怎么来的，让王凯睡在他一居室的客厅沙发上。晚上起夜的时候他借着卧室里床头灯昏暗的光线看到王凯直挺挺地躺在沙发里，手掌轻轻抚摸着还看不出形状的肚子，嘴里轻声念叨着，像是跟谁说着悄悄话。

认识了这么久他没见王凯哭过，一次都没有，流泪对他来说似乎是特别难堪的事。但是那一次他觉得王凯好像是在哭，在心里偷偷地哭。

后来果果出生，随着月份渐长，孩子的眉眼渐渐显出了形状。旁人或许不能察觉，但是一直留意着这一切的郭晓然怎么会看不明白。

他忽然觉得这所有的事情就像一组巨大的拼图，王凯握着最重要的那一块，宁愿别人去胡乱地猜，谁也不给看。

郭晓然原以为王凯是有点想不开，却没想到他这么想不开。

王凯啊王凯，你是不是傻？

 

**11**

胡歌走的时候带上了房间的门，王凯也不看郭晓然，拿出手机给妈妈打电话。他这一晚上太累了，不想再应付其他人的情绪。

就在铃声响起的同时电话被接了起来，对面传来王妈妈焦急的声音。

“凯凯？凯凯你在哪呢？”

“妈，我拍戏呢，现在在酒店，晓然说你找我？”郭晓然坐在房间唯一一把椅子里，王凯走到一旁靠着电视柜。

“凯凯，”电话里忽然传来了母亲哭腔：“凯凯，你现在能回家一趟吗？”

听到母亲的哭声，王凯慌了，握紧了手里的电话：“妈，怎么了？家里出什么事了？”

王妈妈忍下一声哽咽：“果果他，果果病了。”

王凯刚离开武汉的时候果果就病了，最开始的时候是持续的低烧，但除了孩子有点蔫并没有太大的异常，王妈妈觉得自己应付得了，为了不影响王凯的工作没有告诉他孩子生病的事。没想到果果病得越来越严重，开始吃不进饭整天昏睡，做了全面检查才知道不是感冒发烧那么简单。

王妈妈非常自责，一直在电话里哭，觉得自己没带好孙子，对不起儿子。

王凯内心焦急却还要安慰母亲。

挂了电话王凯直接去找李雪请假。虽然他演的不是主要角色也只能串出两天的假期，就连这短短的两天假期还是动用了导演的人情才让跟组的投资方点头。

飞回武汉的路上王凯的脑子一直没停。一会想自己不应该把孩子就这样放在父母那，果果原本先天不足，三岁之前都应该呆在自己身边的。一会又想他就根本不应该接这个剧本，再好的机会也不值得他用儿子的健康去换，何况自从进了组就麻烦不断。最后他脑子里最小的声音在问自己，是不是一开始就不应该把果果生下来。

果果一直比同月份的孩子发育晚些，从他还在王凯肚子里的时候就是这样。

王凯想起自己怀孕五个月的时候去医院里做常规检查，同时确定胎儿的第一性别的时候，因为是高档私人医院，人不多，他戴着口罩穿着宽大的衣服坐在候诊区里。吐了四个多月，王凯看起来竟然比怀孕前更加消瘦，所幸肚子到底是长了起来，整个人还是有些孕态的。

检查室里走出来一个挺着肚子的年轻孕妇，由身边一个老太太搀扶着，两人边走边笑，坐在了王凯对面。

孕妇正要坐下时被婆婆阻止，急忙在塑料候诊椅上铺了层垫子才让媳妇坐下。

“他刚刚踢你了啊？”坐下后婆婆问道。

“嗯，估计是被刚刚做显影的那个棒棒戳到了，生气呢，动得厉害，踢了我好几脚。”年轻的孕妇对着自己婆婆有点腼腆地笑道。

“哎哟，看来脾气还不小呢，一点亏都吃不得。”婆婆也笑，语气里有掩不住的得意。

王凯看着对面的婆媳二人，手放在自己微微隆起的小腹上，那里面一点动静也没有。

仿佛是察觉了对面王凯的视线，那位婆婆看过来：“哎呀，这是谁家的omega，怎么自己来做检查的呀。”

王凯不好意思地低下头，没有回话。

对面的婆婆自顾自地接着说：“你妈妈和婆婆呢？我听说男孩子很不好怀上的，怎么都没个人跟着你，这也太不小心了。你看我家媳妇，每次来检查都是我陪着的。”说完看了眼身边的孕妇，“我女儿做律师的，忙得很，指望不上。”

王凯强忍住尴尬向着对面的准妈妈问道：“你的孩子，几周了？”

“十九周了，开始闹了。”准妈妈笑着回答。

比他的还小一周，王凯想。

“你的呢？多大了？”

“二十周。”

“哦，是吗，那是不是特别闹啊？”小一个星期的准妈妈好奇地问道。

“他不动。”

气氛僵住了。

那位婆婆听了接茬道：“是不是你的alpha冷落你了？我跟你说哦，胎儿发育得晚都是这个原因的，我就跟我女儿说，无论工作多忙都要回家睡觉，睡在老婆身边。”

“妈！”孕妇忙出声劝住自己婆婆。

后来王凯在做检查的时候，显影棒戳在肚子上，一下一下的，时轻时重，肚子里面还是没有反应。他忍不住问大夫孩子还好吗，戴着金属边框眼镜的中年医生看着他的病历沉吟道：“现在还看不出问题，但是你的情况……”医生犹豫了一下，抬眼看了看王凯：“努力把孩子生下来吧，别想太多。”

努力生下来……王凯反复琢磨着大夫的话，摸着自己的肚子。

他也曾问过自己为什么这么想要这个孩子，是因为机会太小怕自己无后吗？可是他十七岁那年已经做好心理准备了不是吗。

还是想为自己无疾而终的一段感情留个交待。

 

飞机落地王凯就赶去了医院，在无菌病房外面看到了妈妈和妹妹妹夫。

老人家看到儿子来，又要哭，王凯忙上前擦了母亲的眼角劝道：“妈，没事了，我在这了。”

王凯在无菌室的玻璃墙内看到了睡在墙边小婴儿床里的果果。原本就不够红润的小脸现在更显得苍白，小嘴微微张开着，倒是睡得安稳。两只小手放在脸的两侧，一动一动的像是抓着什么。

婴儿床前面挂着孩子的住院信息卡，母父一栏写着王凯的名字，亲父那栏空着，被人用红笔画了个圈。

果果的主治医生是个个子矮小的老头，抬头看了眼王凯又看看他手里的病历，犹豫着问道，“孩子的目前情况已经基本稳定，我能冒昧地问一下，孩子的另一位父亲是去世了还是……”

“我们分开了。”王凯果断地回答。

医生点点头，表示明白，但是很不赞同的看着他：“法律规定，由alpha和omega组成的家庭在孩子两周岁之内是不允许离婚的，这里面不光是伦理问题还有医学道理。这你是知道的吧？”

王凯点点头。

“如果对方抛弃了你，你可以要求法律强制对方在孩子达到稳定期之前呆在你身边。”医生补充道。

“大夫，你的意思我明白，但是我们的情况比较复杂，我不能要求对方任何事情。”

小个子的医生皱起了眉头：“可是孩子需要alpha父亲的信息素刺激，你不能让他在稳定期之前一直住在无菌室里。”

“我会尽量让孩子呆在离他近的地方，您看这样可以吗？”这是王凯能做出的最大保证了。

大夫思考了一会，终于妥协道：“那你要时刻观察孩子的状态，发现有什么异常就及时送来医院。”

王凯应了，回头去办了出院手续。妹夫开车把他们送回了王凯父母那。

到家的时候天已经快中午，打开门王凯正看到父亲窝在客厅的单人沙发里。

王妈妈忙上前叫醒老伴：“怎么睡在这了，不要你的腰啦！”

王爸爸睁开眼睛看见儿子站在门口，坐直了身子，点点头。

“回来了。”

“嗯。”王凯应道。

“孩子呢？”

“抱回来了，医生说没什么大事。”

王爸爸又点点头，王妈妈催着他回屋里去睡觉。

王凯看着父亲经过自己时努力挺直的背，忽然想起一句话，

天下父母心，可怜儿不知。

 

 

**12**

王凯决定带果果回剧组。

他给胡苗去了电话把情况说了。胡苗在电话里沉默了好一会，最后叹气道：“开始推荐你到这部剧里我真的以为是个好机会。”

王凯忙接上她的话：“姐，别这么说，谁都不能预料到会发生这些事情。这的确是个好机会，只是时间不对，也是我对孩子的情况太乐观了。”

胡苗原本的想法是让他借这个机会恢复工作，她也知道以王凯现在的情况工作为时过早，但是很多事情不能等，机会一生也许只有一次，抓不住就永远错过了。王凯也明白这个道理，所以他才决定试一试。

“那你打算怎么办？把孩子带进组一定要通知导演，片场的环境那么乱，现在组里又不全是自己人，到时候你怎么藏？”胡苗问他。

“我没准备藏。”王凯回道：“姐，你帮我找一个靠得住的临时助理过来，平时孩子遮住脸，小心一点，应该没人会注意到。”

“没人能注意到？先不说那些经常窜进片场的狗仔，光组里演员和工作人员的眼睛你就瞒不住啊，你能永远不让孩子见人吗？”胡苗追问。

“我早就过气了，有孩子也不是新闻，狗仔没那个精力天天跟着我。至于孩子，就说免疫力低不能与外人接触吧。”

“那等孩子大了呢？如果他越来越像……你能永远遮住他的脸吗？”

“那些我还没想过。”王凯捏着眉头，他已经一天一夜没合眼了，开始头疼，“走一步算一步吧，我也不能因为这个就给孩子毁容了。”

“凯凯……”

“姐，我累了，一天没睡了，下午就要飞回去，让我歇一会吧。”

挂了电话，王凯回到他楼上的房间，果果还在婴儿床里睡着。王凯轻轻地把孩子抱到床上，自己也躺在一旁。

突然换了地方果果显得有些不安稳，脸颊旁边的两只小手又开始一抓一抓地找着什么。王凯把自己的食指送上去，被他一下子抓住了，好像忽然安心了一样，吧嗒了两下小嘴巴，又沉沉地睡了过去。

每个孩子在成长期都会有让他感觉到安心的事物，母亲的乳房，喜欢的玩具，盖了很久的小毯子……而最能让果果安心的就是王凯的手指。做了噩梦半夜哭醒的时候他总是要握着王凯的手指放在脸颊旁，放在心口上，好像这样他就安全了。

王凯侧躺在他身边，看着儿子安稳熟睡的脸，凑过去亲了亲他的脸蛋和眼角，也窝在一旁睡着了。

 

等他醒来的时候看见母亲坐在床边给果果喂奶，王凯有点惊讶自己居然睡得这么沉。

果果偎在奶奶怀里一小口一小口地喝着奶水，以前吃东西时总是睁得大大的眼睛这时候半睁着，看起来蔫蔫的。

看到王凯醒来，裹着奶嘴哼哼着伸出手来够人。王凯递出一只手给儿子，另一只手翻找着电话。

六个未接来电，四个郭晓然的，两个刘昊楠的。

王凯叹了口气，给郭晓然回了电话。

电话没响两声郭晓然就接了起来：“喂？凯凯？你那边怎么样？孩子还好吗？”

“没事了，已经办了出院，在家里呢，果果在我旁边。”

对面郭晓然长舒了一口气，听王凯小声说话自己也压低了声音：“孩子什么问题啊，这么着急的让你回去？”

“一点先天不足，大夫说是不能离开我，我准备把他带到剧组去。”

“带到剧组来？”郭晓然的声音忽地又拔高了，心想王凯你以为别人都瞎吗？我能装傻不见得别人也能啊。

他从未问过王凯关于孩子另一位父亲的事，两个人一直处在你知我知，我知我知，你装作我不知，我装作我不知的状态，不知道现在挑明是不是好的时机。

但是王凯已经没有心思跟他玩捉迷藏了：“把孩子的脸遮起来，别人看不到。”

这就算是承认了。

郭晓然沉默了一会，开口道：“刘昊楠说她给你打电话了，你看到了吗？”

王凯皱眉：“晓然，我现在没心思想这些事。”

“我不是想劝你什么，我跟她有过几次接触，还算熟悉，人真的不错，如果你身边需要人可以考虑她。”郭晓然解释道。

“我不需要人。”王凯口气很冷。

“好了好了，我不说了，你什么时候回来？”见他动了脾气郭晓然连忙换了话题。

“一会去机场，晚上就能到。”知道自己刚刚态度不好，王凯语气也软了下来。

“行，发我时间，我去机场接你。”  


结果等王凯抱着果果下了飞机，发现刘昊楠也在。

他在心里痛骂郭晓然，飞了无数能杀人的眼刀过去。

郭晓然根本不接，直接冲着孩子奔过去。

果果在王凯怀里躺得很老实，因为认识郭晓然也没太挣扎就让抱了。

他穿着一件带帽兜的小外套，帽兜外面盖着两层细纱巾，从外面完全看不清脸。

原来这就是王凯说的把孩子的脸遮住。

刘昊楠走过来看着王凯：“你别怪晓然，是我让他告诉我你航班信息的，再说我出车也比他方便。怎么，不想见到我？”

王凯站在那里只觉得窘迫，说是也不对，不是也不对。一天前的尴尬仍历历在目，王凯还不知道要怎么面对她。

刘昊楠完全不在意王凯的反应，拖了箱子就带着他们往车里走。

到了酒店下了车，果果又回到了王凯怀里。刘昊楠要把王凯送回房间，推着行李陪他在大厅等电梯。

可就是这么巧，旁边电梯里下来的正是胡歌和林乐佳。

胡歌抬头看到王凯怀里抱着的孩子，表情像见了鬼。

刘昊楠冲两个人点了点头，推着王凯进了电梯。

 

**13**

直到电梯门关上了，胡歌还定在那一动不动。

林乐佳咋了咋舌：“那就是他儿子吧？胆子真大，居然带到组里来了，导演知道吗？”接着又像是想起什么私人八卦，拉着胡歌的袖子贴过去小声地说：“我就跟你说刘昊楠在追他吧？你看这发展也真够快的，这才几天啊，不过也说不定他们以前就认识呢。”说着摇摇头，“刘昊楠还真是想得开，这可是给别人养儿子啊，但话说回来，他们要真好上了也只能把王凯的儿子当自己孩子养了。”

林乐佳的话胡歌一句也没听进去，他死死地盯着一层一层往上跳的电梯指示灯，仿佛那玩意能要他的命。

他想着刘昊楠走进王凯的房间，关上门，然后很久都不出来，像上次他看到的一样。

王凯你是不是真的恨我，所以才一点念想都不留给我？

胡歌忽然发疯了一样向着消防通道跑去。

旁边的林乐佳被他的反应吓到，下意识地想抓住他却扑了个空，冲着他的背影喊道：“胡歌你干什么去……他住的可是十二层啊！”

胡歌一直跑到十二层酒店的走廊里才停下，离王凯的房间还有几步远的时候他忽然不知道自己上来要干什么。

茫然地站在那里，觉得进退两难。

难道他要敲开王凯的门跟刘昊楠打一架？

打赢了又怎么样？王凯早已经把态度摆给他了，何况还有那个孩子……

那个孩子。

孩子。

突然一阵揪心的疼痛直插入他的脑子，胡歌闷哼一声蹲了下来，双手按住了脑袋。疼痛越来越强烈，像是有人把手伸进他的脑子里去撕扯他的神经，他抱住自己的膝盖蜷成一团。

他想给助理打电话，手抖得掏不出手机。好在他助理的房间也在这一层离得不远。他努力地蹭过去，靠坐在房门前，手不管用他用后脑去撞房间的门。

门开了，年轻的助理小姑娘看到他蜷在门外的样子吓得半死，忙要把人扶起来。

“我头疼，给我找药，问姚瑶……”

他疼得说话都没力气，疼得眼泪都不争气地要流出来。

 

刘昊楠把王凯送进房间，将行李放到床边上，站在那看王凯整理孩子的东西。

王凯的房间里还没有安置婴儿床，果果暂时要跟他睡在一起，这会正坐在王凯的床上，十分乖巧。

头上的纱巾还没有摘下，估计是饿了，努力地想把手指塞到嘴里，弄了一脸的口水。

刘昊楠看着他笑起来，想了想坐到床边上，伸出两只手指捏住果果软软的小手，回头问王凯，“他多大了？”

王凯回过头，先是被刘昊楠和果果的距离惊到了一下，然后反应过来她看不清果果的脸才放下心来回答道：“十七个月了。”

刘昊楠点点头又看着果果：“他好乖啊，从我们回来这一路上一直不吵不闹的。其实我表姐家里也有一个差不多大的孩子。说实话，真是烦人。”她抬起果果的两只小手一上一下抖动着逗弄他：“但是你的孩子我喜欢。”

说完她转回头看向王凯，目光直白。

王凯觉得头皮发紧。

“我……”

“如果你在顾忌那天的事情，那大可不必，我不在意的。”刘昊楠看着他，“我不管胡歌怎么想，也不在乎你们之间有过什么，这事的选择权在你。”

“而且我不怕他。”她想了想又补充道。

“这跟你怕不怕他没关系。”王凯回道，语气有些急切，“还是那句话，你不了解我。我的生活已经一团乱了，你现在看到的只是一部分，根本不知道自己想要参与进来的是什么。”

刘昊楠想反驳，王凯抢在他开口之前接着说道：“就算你有足够多的思想准备我也不会接受你的。”他知道自己现在应该狠心一点，像从前一样，才能让对方死心。“对不起小楠，我不想伤害你，但是我们真的不合适，为了我们还能做朋友，请你不要再试探我了。”

刘昊楠眼睛里的光芒暗淡了下去。她呆呆地看着王凯，似乎没想到这个平时柔软好相处总是笑得没心没肺的人会这样毫不留情地拒绝她。

像是嘴里含刀，刀刀见血。

她忘了，王凯虽然是个omega但绝不代表他可以轻易征服和驾驭。无论强取豪夺还是温言软语，只要他不愿意，结局都一样。

刘昊楠点点头，眼神在王凯四周飘忽了一阵，看起来少有的不知所措。她的视线最后落在了果果身上。

“我能抱抱他吗？”她问王凯。

王凯没有理由拒绝。

刘昊楠抱起果果，孩子乖乖地靠在她胸前，纱巾上的口水蹭了一身，她完全不介意。

“他真可爱。”刘昊楠说，看向王凯，“那我们还能做朋友吗？”

王凯松了一口气。

 

**14**

王凯第二天一早就有通告。原本排在下午，一大早上剧务组来通知说他的这场戏的时间改了，临时调到了上午。

胡苗给王凯找的助理还没到位。短时间内想要找一个靠得住的人只能从别的组里调，需要几天调整。

孩子托付给谁都不放心，这几天王凯只能抱着果果到片场去。好在果果安静乖巧，不吵不闹，王凯化妆的时候他就静静地坐在一旁。

刚一到片场，周围的小姑娘们就都喜欢上了果果，偷着塞很多小零食给他。虽然戴着纱巾不能吃果果也一一收下了，要攒着回去吃。

他抱着自己的妈咪包，像老和尚化缘一样，坐在专门为他腾出来的化妆台上，把包口大大地打开，谁经过都要扔两块点心进去。不一会妈咪包就满了，再把包里的东西全都翻倒出来，铺满一桌子，挨个清点战利品。

小小年纪守财奴本性便暴露无遗。

给王凯化妆的小姑娘在一旁被果果认真的样子逗的前仰后合。王凯微仰着脸坐在那，也忍不住跟着呵呵笑，一边笑一边劝：“快别笑了，眉笔都拿不住了，一会可别把我眉毛化重影了。”

化妆师小姑娘笑得更厉害了，忍不住问他：“你儿子怎么这么可爱呀，他在家里也这样吗？”

“嗯，贪吃。”王凯承认。

“他这是像谁呀？”

“像我吧……”

小姑娘又笑起来，给王凯修着眉：“不过他可真乖，不让动就不动。我看很多这个年纪的小孩都跟活猴似的，说什么都不听，整天烦死个人。如果都像你儿子这样该多好。”

王凯轻叹道：“我倒是希望他能调皮一些。”

“为什么呀。”小姑娘奇怪道，“孩子听话多好，你可别身在福中不知福了。” 

王凯笑笑没接话。

“唉，说真的，如果我的孩子也能像果果这样可爱又听话我也生一个。”小姑娘叹口气又接着说。

“你想跟谁生啊？”还没等王凯接茬，身后一个声音响起，听着是何勇。

化妆师小姑娘翻了个白眼。

何勇站在那里四处踅摸着：“我听说剧组里来了一个新朋友啊，在哪呢？”

小姑娘骂他：“什么在哪呢，你这是来看猴的啊？”

王凯抬抬眼皮，看了她一眼。

何勇侧了下身，就看到果果撅着屁股趴在一旁的化妆台上。

他不小心把零食摊铺得太大，远处的东西够不着，只好撅起屁股去捡。

何勇看见孩子，眼睛亮了。他几步走过去，蹲下来跟桌子上的果果打起了招呼：“你好呀，你在干什么呢？”

果果歪过头看见何勇，一屁股坐下来，手里拿着刚刚够到的一包零食。

何勇低头看着一桌子的东西说道：“嗬，这些都是你的？你挺趁哪！给我一个好不好？”

小家伙犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地把手里的零食递出去，看起来万分舍不得。

“寄个。”抻着他还捋不直的舌头小声的说，意思大概跟他口中的“baba”一样可以概括一切。

何勇估计是没想到他肯给自己，愣了一下还要继续逗弄，装作能跟果果沟通的样子，学着他的口音说：“可是寄个不够我吃啊，把寄个也给我吧。”说着捡起了桌子上的另一包零食。

果果看了看他左手上自己刚刚递过去的零食，又看看他右手上没经过自己同意就被拿走的零食，绞着他的小手指非常不情愿地点了点头。

何勇还想再逗，化妆师小姑娘看不下去了，呵斥他：“要不要脸，小孩的东西也抢，要逗回家逗你自己儿子去。你没看他快哭了吗？快把东西放回去！”

何勇哈哈大笑着把东西还给果果。小家伙迅速接过来塞进了妈咪包里，并且决定再也不拿出来了。

何勇回头跟王凯说：“你儿子怎么不护食啊？这要是我儿子早上手挠我了，才不管我是不是他亲爹呢。”

王凯笑笑没回话，他总觉得果果性格内向畏生跟孩子的健康情况也有关系。

化妆师小姑娘抬头问何勇：“你们组不是改到下午了吗？你在这干嘛呢？”

“我早上设备都搬来了，临时告诉我改时间，那我还回得去么？”

“对了，为什么咱们两个组要串场啊？这一大早上的我差点没起来床。”小姑娘抱怨道。

“听说胡歌昨天晚上住院了，他上午赶不回来，这才临时换的场次，还不知道下午什么样呢。”

“啊？他怎么了？唉唉唉，你别乱动。”小姑娘按住王凯的头接着问何勇。

“据说是老毛病了。他前两年也没少霍霍自己，现在找回来了呗。”

“他那时候到底是为了什么那么跟自己过不去啊？人家说大难不死都惜命，他怎么跟恨自己不死似的。”周围的这几个人都是山影的老同事，说起身边事来难免八卦。“说了让你别乱动，你看我都画歪了！”小姑娘训斥王凯。

“那谁知道，反正他不爱惜自己身体，自然有医院的病床等着他。”

 

 上午的拍摄还算顺利，中午王凯抱着果果回酒店房间喝奶。

刚刚的拍摄王凯的发挥虽然没出现什么纰漏，但是他的心里一直很乱。

胡歌这两年的情况对他来说基本是一片空白。不仅因为那段时间自己过得焦头烂额，也是因为他的刻意躲避。

他大概想到了胡歌会不好，只是没想到会这么不好。

抱着孩子走到酒店大堂，果果忽然在他的怀里扭动起来，挂在他的肩膀上向后看。

王凯回过头去，看到胡歌在助理和保安的护拥下走过来。

只一夜未见，胡歌憔悴得让他震惊。

低着头，塌着肩膀，驼背显得更严重了。

王凯喉咙艰涩，一句“你还好吗”梗在嗓子里说不出来。

胡歌经过他身边，头都没抬一下。

原本要与他擦身而过的人忽然停住了，低头看着自己的一边胳膊。

一只小手抓着他的衬衫。

果果直勾勾地看着胡歌，奶奶的声音叫着“ba……baba”。

王凯惊吓之下慌忙想解释，但是在他开口之前对面先动了。

胡歌一点一点拨开紧紧攥住自己衬衫的小手指，对着纱巾里看不清眉眼的小脸冷漠地说道：

“别乱叫。”

 

等到他们走远了，电梯门合上再看不见人的时候，果果才敢哭出来。原本也哭不出多大声音，哭得急了就一哽一哽的。果果抱着他刚刚被掰开的那只手，握着小拳头，好像被谁嫌弃了，委屈得喘不过气来。

 

**15**

直到王凯他们回到酒店房间，果果仍然在哭。中午的奶也没喝，空着肚子，一直哭到睡着。

好在王凯下午没有工作，躺在床上一直哄着他。

王凯给果果脱了外套摘掉绑在头上的纱巾，露出他哭得满是泪水的小脸。果果眼睛里还有汩汩的眼泪往外流，一下一下地打着嗝，好像委屈无穷无尽。他颤颤巍巍地伸出一只手向王凯寻求安慰。王凯握住了那只刚刚被拒绝过的小手，用手背凑过去蹭着他的脸颊。

也许是先天体弱的原因，果果自懂事起就一直很怕生。不敢主动接近陌生人，也不会拒绝别人，就算哭了也要尽量躲起来不让人看见，连声音也小小的。

那一刻他鼓起了小小生命中最大的勇气去抓住一个陌生人，却并不一定明白那个人对自己的意义。“baba”这个词对他而言跟所有他目前能学会发音的词汇一样，没有具体的涵义，驱使他这么做的是血缘和天性。他只是觉得那个人的气息让他感觉亲切，让他想要靠近。

他一定没想到自己会被那么生硬地拒绝。

王凯拍着他哭得一起一伏的小肚皮，轻声安慰他：“他不是有意的，你别怪他。他看起来很不好，他生病了。如果他知道你的身份，他会喜欢你的。他会对你很好的，我保证。”

也不管十几个月的孩子是不是听得懂，王凯半搂着在抽泣中渐渐睡着的果果絮絮叨叨地解释着：“他只是不知道，不是不喜欢你。”

对不起，对不起。

他恨的是我。  


跟刘昊楠彻底摊牌这件事，王凯没有告诉郭晓然，刘昊楠看起来也不像是会随便讲这种事的人，但是这件事还是被郭晓然知道了。就像关于王凯的其他事一样，原因成谜。

在片场候场的时候郭晓然盯着王凯看，盯得他发毛。郭晓然一脸的“我想找你谈谈，但是我不说，你要是不先来找我谈谈我就这么一直看着你”。

王凯瞧着他这副便秘的表情怕他憋出痔疮，虽然直觉自己会后悔还是张口问了：“你想说什么，说吧。”

没想到这家伙居然老生老相地装腔作势起来：“没什么。”说完脖子一梗扭过脸去。

王凯心想没什么最好，你要是真说了我还怕自己后悔问呢。扶了扶靠在他怀里的果果，帮他把抱着的妈咪包拢好。

果果在片场依旧保持着他超高的人气，坐下来没一会妈咪包里就装满了各类零食。这回他变聪明了，不再把所有东西都倾倒出来，而是把他的小手伸进包里一一清点。虽然好像数不明白。

郭晓然发现王凯根本不想追问自己，猛地回头瞪着他：“王凯你是不是真没长心？！”

王凯不明所以地看回去：“你又发什么疯。”

郭晓然伸手要把果果抱过来，小家伙歪着身子誓死保卫自己的零食，他只好连人带着妈咪包一起捞了过来。

他低着头跟窝在自己怀里的果果说话不理王凯。

“小可爱，你说你爹是不是特别不让人省心？人家都说拿得起放得下，放下了咱就忘掉他，对不对？可是看看你爹这拿不起又放不下的样子，我以为他多厉害呢。当初说分就分，搞了半天根本就没想换人。碗都放下了还要惦记碗里的菜，生生要把自己饿死。”说着戳了戳果果的小脸蛋，“哪像你另一个爹这么爽快。”

一旁的王凯慌忙拉了把他的胳膊，瞪圆了眼睛紧张地警告他。

郭晓然侧头看着他这一副做贼心虚的样子，哼了一声，白眼要翻到天上去了。挑高了声音说道：“他另一个爹，我！”

回过头接着对果果抱怨：“你干爹我头发都要愁白了你知不知道。”

果果根本没听他在说什么，估计听了也听不懂。他从自己的妈咪包里掏出两包最大最喜欢的零食抱在怀里，扭动着要从郭晓然的身上下去。

郭晓然放开他：“你要干什么去？”

果果从郭晓然腿上爬下来，抱着他的宝贝，一扭一扭地往休息区的前面走。他把两包零食放在前面的座位上又一扭一扭地回来了。回来后扒拉着自己妈咪包里的东西，想了想，又翻出两件晃晃悠悠地走了。

郭晓然抬高了脑袋往前面看，果果去的是胡歌的位置。这时候胡歌还在走戏，不在座位上，果果把零食放在了上面。

孩子永远是简单又直接的。想要讨好谁就把自己最好的东西给他，期望这样就能获得对方的一点点好感。

因为上次的拒绝果果对胡歌还有一点畏惧，只敢在他不在的时候偷偷地去示好，也不管对方知不知道是自己做的。

等果果再次回来后郭晓然摸着他的小脑袋，没了平时常有的不正经的样子，对着他说：“喜欢他是吗？你知道他是谁吗？”

“郭晓然！”王凯在一旁出声警告。

郭晓然抱起果果，根本不理睬王凯，点着果果的小鼻子说：“你比你爹强多了。”乜斜了一眼王凯，“你旁边这个爹。”

过了一会胡歌走完戏回到了休息区。果果探着身子挂在郭晓然和王凯的座位中间，小心翼翼地观察着胡歌的动向。

胡歌回到休息区的时候停了一下，接着就坐下了。

果果看不到前面，努力地想把脖子伸得更长一些。

等到剧组休息，胡歌和助理离开了休息区，果果牵着王凯的手走到了胡歌的座位旁。刚刚他放在胡歌座位上的东西被挪到了旁边的小桌子上，一样没少。

果果用手摸了摸被随意扔在桌子上的那些零食，似乎不明白这么好的东西为什么那个人不要，抬起他疑惑的小脸望着王凯。

王凯抚摸着儿子小小的头顶，不知道怎么跟他解释。

 

**16**

胡歌这几天在片场总会发现很多零食出现在他的休息区，像是蛋糕点心薯片之类的东西，每当他离开座位再回来就会看见一堆放在那。

旁边的林乐佳看了，笑着问他是不是片场里藏着个爱上他的田螺姑娘。

胡歌眼角瞄到那个夹着尿不湿向后排快速逃窜的小屁股，感觉无比的糟心。

他不知道王凯为什么不制止儿子的这种行为，他也不知道那个小鬼头对自己莫名执着的示好是为了什么。

在见到这个孩子之前，他曾经无数次自虐地去想象他的模样，荒唐地希望那个孩子能像王凯。像王凯一样有着一双又大又圆的眼睛，像王凯一样笑起来那么甜。因为这样也许他就不会那么难过。接着又想如果不像王凯孩子会像谁。无数个面目可憎的样貌在他的眼前飞过，跟着就是他一夜又一夜的失眠和无休无止的头痛。

他像一个重度焦虑症患者一样徘徊在想知道又不敢知道的漩涡里，跳不出来又不肯陷落。

他曾以为自己见到这个孩子的话会忍不住掐死他，而那天当他走出电梯口看见王凯抱着一个孩子的时候，也的确有过这个冲动。

他知道自己不应该去恨一个孩子，但是他无法控制。

他知道，如果不是王凯生的，不是王凯跟另一个人生的，那会是一个很可爱的孩子，他会喜欢那个孩子的。但偏偏他是，偏偏他就是王凯跟另一个人的孩子，那个事实让他憎恨一切。

他也曾体贴，他也曾懂得珍惜，可是他的珍惜又换来了什么呢。

他曾经因为对一个人的爱强忍着不去标记他，然后那个人选择了被别人标记。

他曾经不顾一切地想要挽回一个人，却只换来对方的冷漠。

他恨自己变得纠缠，变得软弱，变得没出息，变得不讲道理，变得让他自己都讨厌，又何况是别人。

但是他管不住自己，他不能接受。为什么人心会突然变了，为什么明明他还爱着，他爱的人却离开他了。

而对方还要他冷静一些，成熟一些，要他好聚好散。

不，他不接受。

胡歌拧紧了眉头，镇痛类的药物让他不能思考太多，他又开始头痛，想起过去的事情只会让他的头痛加重。

他照例把那些零食扫到了桌子上。

果果自从被王凯带来剧组身体状况明显好了很多，现在更是把每天跟胡歌分享战利品当成了事业来做。天天像蚂蚁搬家一般往返于王凯与胡歌的休息区之间，忙碌得不得了。

王凯知道自己纵容果果的这种行为实在是给胡歌添堵，但是看到儿子健康又努力的样子他又不忍心阻止。

好在胡歌并没有表现出强烈的排斥。

没有助理帮忙的这几天王凯在剧组带着孩子相当的累。他已经尽量不假他人之手，但是在自己走戏的时候还是没办法不让身边人帮忙照看。

郭晓然是最好的人选，其次就是张龄心。

他不是怕别人照顾不好，他怕的是人们的好奇心。

张龄心十分疼爱果果。她自己的两个孩子一个正在招猫逗狗讨人嫌的年纪，一个处在学话期，必修功课是每天晨起吊嗓子并喜欢用尖叫的方式吸引别人的注意，搞得她的精神状态经常在亲妈与后妈之间游离。于是当她看到果果这么安静懂事的孩子只恨不得买一送一地跟王凯去换。

她问过王凯孩子的纱巾要戴到什么时候，可爱的孩子总是让人想仔细去瞧，但是果果戴着那玩意却只看得出五官轮廓。

王凯当时有点紧张地说：“孩子过敏很严重，短时间不能摘下来。”

张龄心点点头，把果果露在衣服外面的纱巾又往里面掖了掖，说那就戴着吧。

王凯跟郭晓然上同一场戏，果果被托付给了张龄心。这会没有工作，她抱着孩子在片场溜达。走着走着就到了片场正门前面，那里正热闹着。设备组的几个青壮年围成一团，刘昊楠也在里面。

山影的管理比较严格，所有进入片场的车都要经过检查验明身份。偶尔就会遇见各种原因说不出来历而又纠缠不休的，剧组的青壮年则负责把这种人请出去，请不动就打出去。

这会就正遇到一个。

两个看起来三十出头年纪的青年人要进组，一会说自己是某某演员的工作人员，一会又说是送材料的，前言不搭后语。

张龄心抱着果果在一旁看热闹，心里感叹现在狗仔的职业素质真是越来越水，居然连个混进组的理由都编不明白。

她好笑地望着前面纠缠的一群人，怀里的孩子忽然挣动起来。果果在她怀里扭来扭去，看起来是想要下去。张龄心不知道他要干什么，只好放下了他。

果果一落了地就冲着对面一摇一摆地跑了过去。

小孩子一旦跑起来虽然重心不稳但是速度惊人，再加上目标海拔低，大人很难捉住，基本上跟撒了手的哈士奇一样，转眼就没。

张龄心一个没注意，果果已经跑到路中间去了。他前面是刚从片场出来的胡歌和林乐佳。

就在这时候刚刚还在门口跟剧组争执的年轻人似乎突然恼羞成怒，一脚油门冲了进来，车前方不远处就是站在路中间的果果。

张龄心惊叫一声往前面扑去，门口那边刘昊楠第一个反应过来向着车尾跑过来。

但是都太晚了。

张龄心心里想着，完了。

这时候一个人影冲了出来，还没等张龄心看清楚发生了什么，一大一小两个人就滚在了她的脚边。

胡歌抱着果果擦着边险险地躲过了开过来的车。

车速太快，司机急刹车后滑行了几米才停下。身后的刘昊楠追上来，打开车门，一把拎出驾驶位上的人掼在了地上，回手拔了车钥匙。

躺在地上的胡歌和孩子没有反应，张龄心蹲下去小心观察他们的情况。被抱在怀里的果果先动了一下，在胡歌怀里晃了晃脑袋，居然没有哭。接着胡歌也艰难地撑着自己坐了起来。

张龄心长舒了一口气，眼泪不受控制地流了下来。她知道如果果果有什么万一，她跟王凯下半辈子都别想过好了。

胡歌抱起怀里的孩子，纱巾在刚才的剐蹭间被扯开了一半，出半个尖尖的小下巴。胡歌伸出手想把那里抚平。

不远处赶过来的王凯正看到这一幕。

他吓得几步跑过去抢过孩子抱在怀里，把果果的脸按在胸口上。

胡歌茫然地看着突然空掉的怀抱，又抬头看了看王凯，愣了一下。

心里有什么冷了下去。

他扯着一边嘴角笑了。

“放心，我不是要掐死他。”

王凯抱着孩子说不出话。

“胡歌，你流血了。”蹲在一旁的张龄心说。

 

**17**

胡歌受伤了，右手臂严重擦伤。剧组给了他两天假。

李雪看了那伤口都直摇头，说应该给他挂一面锦旗。

两天的假期的确是少了些，但剧组的运营成本在那摆着，胡歌又是男主角，戏份原本就密集，两天已经是剧组能做出的最大牺牲了。

胡歌不在组里别人的戏还要继续拍。张龄心在那之后一直觉得后怕，不住地向王凯道歉，直到王凯笑着说嫌她烦才停止。

王凯盼了很久的助理终于来了，是个比他小几岁的beta女孩，人看着就是稳重又能干的类型。

有了助理王凯不用再每天抱着孩子上工，晚上还要时刻关注孩子的动态，终于有时间仔细磨一磨剧本。

但到了晚上还是要把果果抱过来跟自己一起睡。不是说他不信任助理，而是离开了果果他会睡不好。

总算过了两天好日子的王凯晚上过了一遍第二天要拍的戏，看着时间差不多该去助理的房间接孩子了。他推开门往外面走，看到胡歌站在他房间的对面。

“嗨。”胡歌说。

他穿着一件短袖T恤，浅色牛仔裤，头发自然地散落在额前没有定型，简单干净，一副学生的样子。

最能让王凯心软的样子。

他的右侧胳膊上绑着长长的绷带，带着点拘谨地站在那。

王凯没有说话。

“我能进去吗？”胡歌问。

“你站在这里多久了？”王凯反问他。

“没多久。”

他在撒谎，王凯直觉地知道。他不应该让胡歌进来，之前的事情还没有过去太久，还不足够让彼此冷静下来。

但是胡歌看着他，带着一点期冀与忐忑，不逼迫不强求，仿佛一切听他决断。

胡歌永远知道王凯的软肋在哪，就像他知道胡歌的。这就是为什么他当年提出分手后不肯见面的原因。

“进来吧。”王凯听到自己说。 胡歌进到王凯的房间后四处看了一圈，他避过摆满婴儿用品的床和挂满了衣服的椅子，靠在了电视柜边上。

他环顾着略显凌乱的房间，王凯从前就不是善于打理的人，两人在一起的时候胡歌不止一次因为他不收拾房间在语言上嫌弃他。对方则是一副你能干就干，不能干就乱着，反正别指望我干的大男子主义。胡歌这个时候就会跳到王凯身上搔他的痒痒，在对方不可抑制的笑声中指责他做节目的时候说自己热恋中怎么着都成的，这是恋爱诈骗！王凯就会一边笑一边像条被捉住的蚯蚓一样扭来扭去，回嘴道：“干活不算！”

想起以前的事情让他泛起一丝苦涩的笑。

这时候王凯关上门走了进来，他靠着椅背站在离胡歌不远的地方。

胡歌看着他，很长一段时间两个人只是彼此望着，都没说话。

“我们很久没有好好谈谈了。”胡歌说，“上一次的时机不巧，你来了我却住院了。等我醒过来他们说你把我送到医院就走了，我发给你的信息你应该也没看到。”

他说得轻描淡写，忽略了其中所有的曲折、悲惨与祈求。

王凯站在那，没有给予回应。

胡歌看着他：“我听说你拒绝了刘昊楠。”

王凯听到他这么说依旧没有表露任何情绪。这个圈子就是这样，都说隔墙有耳，这个圈子里墙太薄，有些人的耳朵又伸得太长，就算是只有你知我知的事情也总有各种渠道被别人知道个七七八八，他拦不住。

胡歌见他没有反应，向着王凯伸出两只手：“过来，让我抱抱你。”

王凯的眼底有了一丝波动，但人还是站在那没有动。

“凯凯，过来。”

王凯盯着向他伸出的那双手，仿佛那是万丈深渊。

“求你了，过来。”

他不应该让胡歌进来的，王凯闭了闭眼睛，向着胡歌走过去。

走近的时候王凯被胡歌探过身子抱住拉了过去，一个踉跄跌在了对方怀里。

胡歌坐在电视柜上，头靠在王凯胸前，紧紧地抱住他。

他用额头蹭着王凯的胸口，几根不老实的头发扫着王凯的下巴。

王凯的手放在胡歌的肩膀上，轻轻地握住他肩头衣服的一点点布料。

“我想你。”胡歌的声音闷在王凯的胸前，带着一点湿意，“你回来好不好，我们重新开始，以前的事我们当没发生过，我不介意的，真的。”

王凯盯着胡歌身后雪白的墙壁，努力让自己狠下心来。

他推开了胡歌。

“怎么重新开始？从哪重新开始？”他问道，让自己尽可能地冷漠。

胡歌抬头看着他，红着眼圈，手还在王凯的腰上，看起来那么地伤心。

“反正你现在也没有别人……”

“我带着一个孩子，我被标记过。虽然洗掉了标记但是被再次标记的可能性已经变得微乎其微。我不可能再有下一个孩子了。”王凯低头看着他，眼睛一眨不眨。

听到标记两个字胡歌放在王凯腰上的手忽然攥紧了。

“我本来可以标记你的。”他的声音听起来很绝望，像有什么卡在喉咙里咽不下又吐不出。“因为我知道你不喜欢被强迫才没有那么做，因为我想要珍惜你，结果却成了你离开我的理由吗？”说到最后凄惨地笑了。

“我离开你不是因为我被标记了，而是因为我厌了。”王凯强迫自己说。

“你胡说。”胡歌一字一顿地说。

“胡歌，我们都开始新的生活吧，别把自己拴在我身上。人生还长，你去看看别人，那个……那个林乐佳不是喜欢你吗？”

胡歌惨笑着：“没有你我哪有新的生活？她是喜欢我，你在乎吗？”笑着笑着，眼睛里终于流下泪来，“真奇怪，好像全世界都知道我还爱着你，放不下你，只有你不知道，不在乎……你就是不肯给我一次机会是吗？”

“一次什么机会？带着别人的孩子跟你在一起的机会？”王凯加重了“别人的”三个字。

胡歌眼神恍惚了一下：“那个孩子，他很可爱。”接着又看向王凯，“如果你真的……真的断了，我愿意接受。”

王凯觉得自己已经被逼得有点歇斯底里：“胡歌你现实一点好吗？你能接受，你的家人能接受吗？我已经不能再被标记了！”

“你怎么知道不能！可能性很低又不是没有可能性！”胡歌大声地反驳。

“那你怎么跟你的家人解释我？解释我的孩子？”

“我会……”胡歌的声音低下去，他好像在思考。

王凯没有等他，接着说：“让我夹在你跟你家人中间吗？我不愿意。”他又重复了一遍，“胡歌，我不愿意，你放过我吧。”

胡歌看着他，眼中一片死灰：“王凯，你一条活路都不肯给我是吗？”

 

胡歌在那坐了一会，王凯等着他，看着他颓败的样子，强压下心中不忍。

最后他慢慢地站起来，垂着头，塌着肩，像是没日没夜地走了很久地那般疲惫。

胡歌开门离开了。

王凯站在那，看着他的背影，在心里对他说，我曾经也想要争取的。

曾经他对着一位母亲，在心中反复祈求，我们挺好的，真的挺好的，让我们试试吧。

但是没用。

 

 

**18**

结果上次被狗仔闯进剧组的事情又翻出了新的波浪。虽然剧组当时把两个人身上的相机手机都扣下了，还是有照片流了出去。是胡歌和林乐佳在片场亲密相伴的照片。

娱乐圈从来不少以绯闻成名的人，林乐佳就是其中之一。她这几年就像一个移动的绯闻制造机，几乎每拍一部戏都要和搭档的男演员传出点什么。也正是因为这样狗仔可以说是对她紧追不舍，媒体更是有一点风吹草动就蜂拥而上。

而这其中更多的是公司的宣传策略。毕竟人红了有了关注度才有谈其他的资本，林乐佳本人对此并没有太大意见。她想红，就由得公司去操作。

只是难免觉得对不住搭档的演员。

“抱歉啊，因为我让你受牵连了。”在片场对词的时候林乐佳跟胡歌说。

胡歌从剧本里抬起头来，无所谓地回她：“没事。”

“真没事？”

胡歌好笑道：“我说我习惯了，你信吗？”低下头又在剧本上描描写写。

“哦，这我信。”林乐佳说完转了转眼珠，忍不住八卦地问他：“那为什么你跟那谁当年什么都没传啊？藏得这么好？”

“哪谁？”胡歌抬头看她，表情不怎么友好。

林乐佳根本不在乎他糟糕的脸色：“还有哪个谁，就你天天想着的那个谁啊，你不怕他知道了误会啊？”

“不该问的别问。”胡歌冷冷地回她。

林乐佳听他这口气不高兴了：“唉，我说你这种行为该叫过河拆桥呢还是卸磨杀驴呢？我可是把知道的都告诉你了，你倒好，一点风都不肯透给我。这可真不是前几天在医院说听说那个谁甩了刘昊楠就回光返照的你了是吧？”

“你还对不对词了？不想对了一边凉快去。”胡歌平时不会这么跟别人说话，尤其不会这么跟女孩子说话。但是他控制不住自己突然冒出来的脾气。

有点被他糟糕的态度伤到，林乐佳的语气也恶劣起来：“你少这么跟我说话，谁惹到你了找谁去，拿旁边人出气算什么本事。”

胡歌看了看她，低下头去研究剧本，不再理她。

可能人们在面对心仪的人时都会变得脆弱敏感，不经意地就会带有攻击性。尤其是在明确知道对方对自己没感觉的时候。

林乐佳知道刚刚的话伤到了胡歌，想找补回来。

“唉，告诉你一个秘密，你一定想知道。”她对着胡歌说。

胡歌低着头，没反应。

“关于那个孩子的。”林乐佳继续说道。

胡歌抬起头来看着她。

“消息是我从公司里听到的。上次他们进来不光拍到了咱们两个的照片，还有那个孩子。据说拍到了脸，还挺清楚的。不过照片我没看到，被人全部买下来了。一张都没流出来，价还不低，看来那孩子的身世应该不简单。”她观察着胡歌的脸色接着说：“我觉得问问你们老板或许能有收获。毕竟她连你救人受伤这样的事都要压下来，这听起来很奇怪不是么？”

林乐佳一直是个聪明的女孩，聪明到凭借观察别人再结合自己掌握的信息就能推测出大多数真相的女孩。

胡歌也不傻。

他扔下剧本跑到助理那要来自己的电话给蔡艺侬发信息。

“K姐，听说你最近花了一大笔钱，跟我有关吗？”

蔡艺侬过了很久才回他：“发你邮箱了，自己看吧。”

过了一会又发来一条：“我也是刚知道，没想瞒你，想怎么办吧。”

胡歌用助理的笔记本打开自己的邮箱，最上方就是一封带着超大附件的邮件。

一张一张下载下来，手忍不住地开始颤抖。

他不知道自己会看到什么，他甚至不知道自己想看到什么，因为希望太渺茫。

刚得到王凯怀孕消息的时候他也曾怀疑过孩子是不是自己的。不能相信对方在短短的时间内就找了别人，但是他不记得自己什么时候标记了王凯，不记得在武汉住院的前一天发生了什么。

而王凯不止一次地告诉他这个孩子不是他的，被另一个人标记了。了向他证明这一点还发了一张那人赤裸着后背坐在自己床头的照片，就为了让他死心。

死心也许没做到，但的确让他差不多死了一回。他就是从那个时候开始自毁。

他点开了那些照片。

第一张是他扑在地上抱着那个孩子，怀里只露出一个戴着淡蓝色帽兜的小脑袋。

第二张镜头近了一些，照片上的他松开了手，胸口的小脑袋全部露了出来，但只能看见后脑。

他继续向后面翻过去，迅速略过那些完全看不到脸的图片。

照片上的小脸越来越清晰， 他感觉自己正一层层剥开什么不得了的真相，无法预知结果的感觉让他手指又开始发抖。

他停在了一张照片上，孩子侧过了脸，头上的纱巾被卷起了一角，露出了细长的眼尾和圆圆的脸蛋。

他屏着呼吸又翻过去了一页，在一个意外的角度，孩子的脸终于看得更加清楚。

细细弯弯的眼睛，小巧但是挺翘的鼻子，薄薄的嘴唇。

胡歌盯着那张照片看了很久，看到眼睛干涩发疼才发现自己眨也没眨过。

他颤抖着手指给家里打电话，是妈妈接的。“姆妈，帮我找一张照片，就是我十八个月在相馆里照的那张侬还记得伐？夹在相册里的。拍来发给我，现在就要，快一点。”

接着又打给蔡艺侬：“K姐，照片我看了，帮我查一点事情。”

挂了电话他用手掌在脸上用力来回擦了两下，抬头又看了眼电脑里孩子的照片，挑起一边嘴角。

“王凯，你可真厉害。”

 

**19**

晚上王凯把果果从助理房间抱回来之后又被人叫了出去。他看儿子睡得正熟，对方看起来又不像是有什么重要的事，应该耽误不了多少时间，就放心出去了。

没离开多久胡歌就开门进来了，他从清洁阿姨那弄来了房卡。

一进门就看见床上睡着的孩子，两只小手放在头的两侧，睡得香甜。房间里没有开空调，孩子的小屁股上包着尿不湿，光着两条小短腿。

胡歌走近了坐在床边，虽然他的动作很轻，孩子还是被惊动了。他挥舞了一下藕节一样的小胳膊，蹬了蹬腿，吧嗒了两下小嘴，接着睡了。

胡歌看着那张刚刚在电脑上见过的，又在姆妈发给自己的图片上看见的，一直被人刻意藏起来的小脸，胸口泛起一阵疼痛。他用手指蹭着孩子肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋，很想亲亲他，想叫醒他让他看看自己，想让他再叫自己一声“baba”。

他终于凑过去亲了亲那粉嫩嫩的小脸蛋，婴儿特有的甜甜的香味让他忍不住在上面蹭了蹭。大人粗糙的皮肤让小家伙很不舒服，他哭哭唧唧地哼哼了两声睁开了眼睛，醒了。

小家伙被吵醒后发现在自己身边的不是王凯也没有哭，只眨了眨眼睛看着面前的胡歌。

胡歌把孩子抱起来坐在自己腿上，也看着他。一大一小的两对桃花眼就这么互相盯着瞧，好奇的神色如出一辙。

“嗨，我们又见面了。”胡歌跟怀里的小肉团子打招呼，把自己的额头贴上孩子的额头，“你知道我是谁吗？他有没有告诉你我是谁？”

小家伙被胡歌抱着，带着对陌生人惯有的怯意扭动着自己的小手指，对着胡歌奶奶地叫，“寄个。”

“你上次可不是这么叫我的。”胡歌对着孩子撅起了嘴。

小家伙却不肯再开口了。

胡歌忽然感觉有点难过，他直视着孩子的眼睛，非常认真地对他说：“对不起，我之前对你的态度很糟糕，我那时候不知道你是谁，我保证以后再也不会这样了，原谅我好吗？”

孩子仍然眨着眼睛，似乎没有听懂他在说什么。胡歌把他抱进怀里，贴着他的脸颊。

“你叫果果是吗？果果……”忽然笑了，笑声里带着湿气，肩膀开始细细的抖动，“他太坏了对不对？”

小孩子或许不能理解大人的语言，但是对别人的情绪却是十分敏感的。他们可以从对方的语气神态动作上感知大人们是否喜欢自己，还有他们的悲喜。

果果似乎能感觉到面前这个伏在他肩膀上的人在难过。他用自己的小手，像每次自己难过的时候爸爸为他做的那样，轻轻地拍打着那个人的胸侧。希望他能好起来，不要哭了。

 

王凯忙完了外面的事情刚一回到房间就看到胡歌坐在他的床头逗弄着果果。

果果的脸上没有任何遮蔽物。

他被发现了。

胡歌侧过头看了一眼站在门口一动不动的王凯，握着果果的两只小手，又凑上去亲了亲他的小脸，才对着王凯说道：“你回来了。”

“你怎么进来的？”王凯质问他。

“这很重要吗？”胡歌奇怪的看着他，“你不觉得你有更重要的事该向我解释吗？”

果果回头看向王凯，小手被握在胡歌的手里，他来回摇晃着孩子的小胳膊吸引他的注意力。

“我……”王凯的眼神游移着，似乎在考虑要怎么说。

“想好了再说。”胡歌逗弄着孩子，并不看他，语气平和，“这次把谎话编的圆一点，我没那么好骗了。”

王凯听见他这么说放弃一般地垂下了肩膀，他走过来靠在一边的墙上，对胡歌说：“果果是你的孩子。”

“嗯。”胡歌应道，“我怀疑如果他不是长得这么像我，你恐怕还是不会承认。”

“他是你的孩子，但这不能改变任何事情。”王凯抢白道。

“不能改变任何事情？”胡歌终于抬起头看向他，“你当初跟我分手的理由就是因为遇到了别人还怀了孩子，现在这些都不成立了，你却告诉我不能改变任何事情？那不如你先告诉我为什么你会怀上我的孩子，我在酒店被下药的那天到底发生了什么？”

“我跟你分手是因为我腻了，孩子是个意外。我本来生育的可能性就小，既然他来了当然要留下来。”王凯低着头说，“这对我们的关系没有任何改变。”

胡歌不敢相信到了这个时候他还要说谎，点了点头，说道：“我现在相信那句老话了，鸭子煮烂了嘴还是硬的。”

他抱起孩子起身往外面走，王凯伸手拦住他，“你要干什么？”

胡歌的一只手已经打开了门，他回头对王凯说：“今天儿子跟我睡，你想好怎么解释了再来找我。”

王凯拉住他：“你不能把孩子带走。”

胡歌低头看着拉住自己的那只手，抬头说道：“你想跟我在这因为抢孩子被所有人围观吗？我倒是不介意。”

“胡歌，你冷静一点，我们好好谈谈。”王凯努力劝他。

“你少他妈让我冷静！”胡歌终于压抑不住自己的怒气，怀里的果果受了惊吓不安地扭动起来。他忙又压低了声音，对着王凯一字一句慢慢地说：“你现在想跟我谈谈了？因为个狗屁不通的理由你就离开我两年，你倒是真该好好想想怎么让我冷静。”

说完他关上门，抱着孩子走了。

 

**20**

他们好过，曾经很好很好过。

对王凯来说两个人的开始是个意外，好像是突然有那么一天胡歌堵住他说：“凯哥，你的味道很好闻，你应该不是个beta吧？”

他那个时候以为胡歌喝多了，笑着推开他说：“别闹，我不是beta是什么？”

“omega？”胡歌也笑着说。

王凯却不笑了。

他知道自己看起来并不像一个omega，而摘除过腺体的omega不会那么容易被闻出味道，除非有心留意。所以胡歌的这种试探意味着什么？

彼时两个人还不算太熟，大约是个能敲开对方的门去对个词，或者谁攒个局也能叫上彼此的程度。但也就是这样了。所以对胡歌突然来的一句话王凯不知道要怎么理解。

要挟他吗？他有的胡歌都有，他有什么可要挟的？单纯的玩笑？虽然认识不久但以他的了解，胡歌不是这么不知深浅的人。 

“别开玩笑了，老胡。”王凯记得自己说。

“没跟你开玩笑，我闻出来了。”胡歌睁着亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。

Omega的信息素没有特定的味道，它更类似于一种感觉，或者一种记忆。同一个omega在不同的alpha闻起来会有不同的感受，可能是诱惑，可能是厌恶，也可能全无感觉。所谓的信息素吸引只存在于有好感的两个人之间，当然omega在发情期时散发的交配信息素除外。

王凯已经摘除了腺体，他没有发情期，同样他的信息素味道也很淡薄。为了不被人察觉平时他甚至用味道浓重的香水掩饰，只要不是有人别有用心刻意窥探就不应该被发现。

但是胡歌说他闻出来了，这说明他留意了，说明在闻到之前他就怀疑了。

为什么？

打太极没有用，既然他是有目的的，不如直接问。

“你问这个是想干什么？”王凯看着他。

“想跟你谈谈。”他们刚刚结束一次聚餐，胡歌喝了一点酒，神态里带着一些孩子气。

“谈什么？”

“唔……”胡歌凑上去搂住他的腰，“谈恋爱怎么样？”

原来他为的是这个。

王凯在心里苦笑，怎么胡歌忽然好上他这口了。

但是多说无益，他只能答应下来。

胡歌倒也不负期待地迅速把他带上了床。

他们的第一次王凯认为自己表现的很糟糕，足够让胡歌打退堂鼓的那种糟糕。

但是胡歌没有。

胡歌慌了。

“为什么不说你是第一次？”事后他指责王凯。

那时候的王凯仍然疼得说不出话，躺在床上一动不动。他原本也没打算说，因为说与不说对他们将要做的事也不会有任何改变。

胡歌却开始查看他的伤处，这吓了王凯一跳。没有了性的动因这种行为让他感到羞耻，他慌忙躲避胡歌，告诉他一点点的撕裂伤自己能够忍受。

胡歌听了回给他一个十分严厉的眼色，大半夜开车出片场买了药回来，又亲自给王凯上药。

在那之后王凯发现有什么跟自己想象的不太一样了，胡歌似乎是真的想跟自己谈恋爱。

渐渐地他们开始像普通情侣那样每天腻在一起，对戏要在一起，玩闹要在一起，没有理由找理由也要在一起。每天等待着告知安全的信息，晚上钻到对方的房间里，等到清晨其他人醒来之前再跑回自己的房间。似乎享受着恋爱中又要避人耳目的乐趣。

王凯从一开始的被迫跟从到后来的乐在其中，慢慢地发现自己可能有点喜欢上了胡歌。

而胡歌也的确是讨人喜欢的，当他想讨好一个人的时候很难不让人心动，又足够真诚，并且永远知道对方的界限在哪里，进退得当。

王凯曾问过他怎么怀疑起自己是omega的。

胡歌说是因为他的味道。

王凯不信，他的味道不可能轻易闻得出来。

胡歌说是真的，第一次闻到的时候有点意外，所以一直找机会多闻了闻，最后就确定了。

“我的信息素在你闻起来是什么感觉？”他问道。

“像我念中学时家里用过的一款沐浴液。”胡歌想了想回答道。

那是什么味道？王凯一脸奇怪。

胡歌神秘地跟他说道：“我当年就是闻了那个味道在浴室里第一次手淫，印象非常深刻。”说到这有点得意地笑了，“所以当你的脖子在我鼻子前面蹭过的时候我立刻就察觉了。是你的味道勾引了我你知道吗，你得对我负责啊凯哥。”说完把手探进了王凯的衣服里面。

王凯被他强盗一样的逻辑气笑了：“什么乱七八糟的，谁的信息素跟沐浴液一个味啊，你自己发情期不要随便怪别人。”

“我哪有发情期，就算发情也是被你勾的！”胡歌说着扑倒了面前的人。

后来他们的事被郭晓然知道了。郭晓然属于那种虽然我知道了，但是如果你不想说的话哥们就不问的人。而王凯平时是个看不惯朋友的做法就要说出来的人，但这一刻他真心感谢郭晓然这种不干涉别人生活的态度。因为有些事情他跟自己都说不清，更不知道怎么跟别人解释。

跟胡歌的关系会一直牵扯到拍《伪装者》起初他也没想到。他以为两个人不在一起拍戏的话很快就会淡了，那么慢慢地也就散了。跟胡歌在一起很开心是真的，但一开始就没有过期待，想到分开也就没有太多遗憾。

但是再一次的，胡歌让他意外了。

虽然两个人的工作不在一起他仍然频繁地联系着王凯，就好像其他异地恋情侣那样，距离并不会成为他们分开的理由。

那段时间里胡歌甚至掌握了王凯的工作行程，因为他的工作比胡歌少就被迫着配合他的时间。直到有一次胡歌的一个通告临时有变化空出了两天假期，大家都以为他会回家休息结果他却出现在了王凯北京的家门前。就是那时候王凯忽然发觉，他们两个的关系恐怕不是自己想的那么简单。

等到《伪装者》开拍的时候两个人的关系已经基本稳定了。

除了郭晓然似乎没人发现他们两个的问题，他们照例是晚上睡在一个房间里，又在白天极早的时间分开。

某一天临睡前，胡歌脸埋在他颈窝里跟他说K姐知道他们的事了，王凯吓得差点从床上蹦起来。

两个人私下里搞到一起被老板发现了会是什么结果，他想都不敢想，尤其以他的身份恐怕满身是嘴也解释不清。当时他还是个名不见经传的小演员，蔡艺侬想搞死他简直太简单了。何况内心里，他也不希望胡歌的事业因为两人的关系受到影响。

“怎么办？”他问胡歌。

“不怎么办，我跟她摊牌了。想让我好好干活就别管我怎么过日子，又要马儿跑又要马儿不吃草，哪有那么好的事。”胡歌在他身后蹭了蹭，打了个呵欠，声音里带出浓浓的困意，“新闻和媒体那边是她该管的范围轮不到我操心。她要是压不住咱们就开发布会公开，直接领证去。”

当时胡歌的话虽然荒唐却像句承诺一样压在他的心上，让他觉得莫名的安全。

 

 

**21**

两个人拍《伪装者》的时候还没有断这件事到底被郭晓然知道了。王凯也是在那个时候发现，郭晓然总是能从莫名其妙的渠道里掌握他的信息的。

他察觉郭晓然那段时间总想找他谈谈，毕竟郭晓然想要找谁谈谈的时候就会憋出一张便秘脸，好像那是一件让他非常为难的事情。

王凯不想谈，他装傻，并且躲郭晓然远远的。万一郭晓然像他曾经教育别人那样教育他，说什么“你们两个这样能有什么结果，混在一起有什么意思”之类的话，他真是不知道怎么回答。

他和郭晓然当时不在一个剧组，原本躲起来也方便，却没想到郭晓然结束了自己的工作后带着张晓谦以探班为名杀到《伪装者》剧组来了。

《伪装者》剧组的演职人员基本是从《琅琊榜》里全套继承过来的，大家合作过一部戏也算十分熟络了，私下的时候就会开一些生冷不忌的玩笑。一般都是无伤大雅，但也有玩笑收不住闹出事情的时候。

郭晓然和张晓谦在剧组里都是讨人喜欢的，来探班大家必然要攒局聚一下。他们先是去酒店旁边的烧烤店喝了一摊，一轮过后年纪大的几个回去休息，几个小的没尽兴，各自带着宝贝回酒店在王凯的房间里又续了一摊。

王凯房间里的那一轮到后来变成了品酒会，我尝尝你带的红酒你再尝尝我拿来的白酒，彼此跟献宝一样。赵一龙从道具组的小孩那里顺了几听啤酒给每人开了一罐，等大家都干了特神秘地问：“怎么样，有什么感觉没？”

“苦。”郭晓然皱着脸说。

“出息吧你。”小龙嫌弃他，“别的呢，还有什么特别的不？”

郭晓然想说特别的苦算不算，一旁张晓谦先耐不住性子问了：“你就别卖关子了，说了吧，这酒到底有什么不一样的啊？”

赵一龙环顾了一屋子的男男女女，说道：“这就要从这酒的来历说起了，道具组小刘他表哥前几年非洲援建的时候在那边跑长途运输。跑长途你们知道的，工作时间长要熬夜还得时刻保持清醒，那就得找东西提神呀，咖啡茶叶肯定不行……”

“行了行了，快说重点。”张晓谦催促他。

“怎么就你那么急呢。”赵一龙瞪他一眼接着说，“后来他哥听说当地有一种植物特别提神，在那边跑运输的都用那个泡水喝，喝完了精力充沛，跑一晚上的活眼睛都不眨一下，刚才给你们喝的这个就是加了料的，相当难弄到呢。”说着对屋子里所有人眨了眨眼，“不过咱们这儿应该没有omega吧？”

“没有！”坐在一旁的王鸥举起手，“小轶回房间了，除了那边的那个都是beta。”说着指了指床上坐着的胡歌。

“你呢？”赵一龙故意看了眼郭晓然。

郭晓然也是喝多了，被传了几年的omega让他听见这话几乎是点火就着，站起来就要脱裤子：“哥现在就给你验验。”

“omega怎么了？”胡歌拦住郭晓然追问赵一龙，他身边王凯的脸色不是很好看。

“omega的话就不好喽，听说omega喝了这玩意会被强制发情。真的假的我是不清楚，身边也没有omega试过。”赵一龙耸耸肩。

“那你问都不问一声就把这玩意带过来给我们喝？！”胡歌大声责问他。

王凯坐在旁边脸色一片青白。

赵一龙被他吓了一跳：“咱们这一群里也没有omega，你紧张什么。”

胡歌说不出话来，郭晓然奇怪地看着他。

“行了，时间也不早了，明早还都得上工，差不多散了吧。”胡歌起身赶人。

其他人虽然不明所以，看着他的脸色也都没敢问，随手收拾了东西听话地回房间了。

郭晓然本来也想跟着离开，被胡歌拦了下来，他回头示意着床上的王凯。

王凯倒在床上，看起来不太好。

“凯凯，你怎么了？”郭晓然跑了过去。

王凯咬着嘴唇，弓着腰把自己蜷成了一团，看起来很痛苦。

胡歌走过来把他抱在怀里，眉头紧锁。

“他这是怎么了？”郭晓然看着胡歌问道。

“得拜托你去一趟药店了。”胡歌低头看着怀里王凯痛苦的样子说道。

“去药店干什么？”

“买抑制剂啊，你没看出他发情了吗！”胡歌瞪着他。

发情？谁？王凯？？？郭晓然差点脱口而出他不是个beta吗？马上明白过来，原来他不是个beta……

“那玩意是处方药啊，这大晚上的我去哪买？”郭晓然慌了。

“我怎么知道，多跑几家，他快撑不住了！”胡歌冲着郭晓然喊道，再过一会恐怕他自己也要撑不住了。

郭晓然拿起王凯的车钥匙就冲下楼，跑遍了附近几十公里内的所有药店终于找到一家卖抑制剂的。

等他回到王凯的房间打开门，看见胡歌抱着王凯坐在床上，右手埋在王凯的裤子里，一起一伏地动作着。

王凯窝在胡歌的怀里，一只手臂攀在胡歌的背上死死抓着他的T恤，一脸的痛苦。

胡歌看起来也好不到哪去。

郭晓然尴尬地站在门口，眼睛不知道落在哪里好，咳嗽了两声。

胡歌抬头看见了他，伸出空着的手拉了旁边的床单盖住王凯的下半身和自己的右手，对着他说，“东西买来了？”

郭晓然点点头，打开手里的袋子解释：“一次只能买四支，够吗？”

胡歌瞧了一眼，“够了。”

说完不知道他盖在床单下面的那只手做了什么，王凯突然在他怀里发出一声类似哭叫的呻吟挣动了几下才又平息了下来。

郭晓然僵在了那里。

胡歌把暂时放松下来的王凯放平在床上，站起身来从郭晓然带回的四支抑制剂里掏出了两支，对他说：“把剩下这两支给他打上。”转身要往外走。

“你干什么去？”郭晓然问他。

“回房间给自己打针。”胡歌被王凯发情期的信息素撩拨了半天自己也被勾起了发情，忍得痛苦，额角全是汗。

“他都这样了你还回什么房间啊？”郭晓然一脸莫名其妙。抑制剂并不会马上起效，两个人打完针来一发其实是最快的。

“不行。”胡歌苦笑着说：“这个时候下手他会恨我的。”

这的确像是王凯会介意的事，但是这种时候胡歌还会在意王凯怎么想，倒是郭晓然没想到的。

“打完针麻烦你看着他一会，我怕他会不舒服。”胡歌看了看他补充道，“只是看着他。”

郭晓然听了抬起两只手：“保证除了打针一个手指头都不碰。”

胡歌这才开门走了。

给王凯打完针郭晓然搬了张椅子坐在床边看着他依旧痛苦的脸色，不知道胡歌一个人在房间里是什么情况。

无论如何，他对王凯真的不错。

 

 

**22**

王凯对那次事件没有具体的印象，omega和alpha在被药物强迫发情后对发情中的记忆根据药性会有不同程度的缺失，他能记起来的只有自己喝了赵一龙给他的啤酒后陷入了高热。他的身体从燥热变到疼痛，有人一直抱着他帮他疏解，他知道那是胡歌。

等他醒来依稀记得郭晓然前一晚帮他注射了抑制剂，胡歌不在。

那之后胡歌和王凯找到一次机会联手把赵一龙灌了个六亲不认爹娘不识。

郭晓然知道了王凯是个omega，他终于不再四处找机会跟王凯谈谈，王凯觉得这是个好现象。

郭晓然偶尔会在聊天中打趣他，王凯从不接招。

《伪装者》杀青没多久胡歌有过几天短暂的假期，那时候王凯也在休假，胡歌问他要不要一起出来玩玩。

王凯说他们俩这么大的目标能去哪玩，尤其是胡歌，到哪都是一堆眼睛跟着。

胡歌说不走远，来我家玩，这边我熟悉，狗仔也容易应付。

王凯开始以为胡歌说的去他家玩是指去上海转转，还想上海能有什么好玩的。没想到真的是去家里，而且还是胡歌父母的家里。

胡歌把人从机场接出来车快开到的时候才告诉王凯这是他父母家。

王凯听了坚决不肯进门，他吓坏了。

他不认为他们已经到了可以见父母的地步，他们才在一起多久？一年多？在这段关系里他从没设想过有一天需要见胡歌的爸爸妈妈，这对他来说太突然了，他需要时间准备。

胡歌看出了他的顾虑，安慰他说没事的，他没向父母公开他们的关系，就当是普通朋友来家里坐坐，他经常带朋友来家里的。

他犹豫着问胡歌自己是不是应该买点什么上去，总不好第一次空着手进门。

胡歌笑着说这些我都准备好了，你跟着我上去就行。王凯还是不放心，从行李箱里掏出原本带给胡歌的两罐茶叶才跟着他上了楼。

胡妈妈是个看起来很亲切随和的人，听说王凯是胡歌工作上的朋友拉着他唠了很多家常，胡爸爸虽然不太讲话但看起来也是很好相处的。王凯从进门起因为紧张一直局促不安的心终于放下了一点。

后来胡妈妈安排家里的保姆阿姨张罗了一桌子菜，留王凯吃了晚饭。饭桌上胡歌除了给爸妈和王凯夹菜倒是十分规矩的。临走的时候胡妈妈问王凯落脚哪里，胡歌说住他那里，方便些，胡妈妈点点头没说什么。

晚上王凯洗好澡躺在胡歌的床上查看手机信息，一只猫卧在他脚边。胡歌的猫太多他分不清是哪一只。

郭晓然发消息问他在上海呆得怎么样，还习惯吗。他也不藏着，告诉他自己白天见了胡歌的父母，在家里吃了晚饭。

过了一会郭晓然在微信里打趣他，你们这进度哥们有点跟不上了啊，是不是好事将近了？

王凯想了想，诚实回答，不知道。

郭晓然又发来信息说胡歌人不错，重要的是他对你挺好的。

这时候胡歌也洗好了擦着头发从浴室里出来，走到电视机旁边把趴在那的一只猫抱在怀里，蹲下来鼓捣着什么。

王凯半靠在床头看着他窝在那弓成一团的后背，回了郭晓然一个“嗯”。

放下手机他开始认真地想两个人的事情。关于爱情，关于家庭。他发现，都挺好的。

鼓捣好了电视胡歌向床这边走过来，明明几步远的距离偏要像个多动症儿童一样一个助跑跳上来。床垫弹动几下，原本趴在王凯脚边的那只姜黄色的猫愤怒地跳到了地上。

胡歌压着王凯凑上来亲他，问道：“笑什么呢？”

王凯也笑着对他说：“先不告诉你。”

他开始对两个人的未来有期待了。

 

在上海玩了两天后胡歌去参加一个王凯不方便出席的聚会，留他自己在家。王凯正想着这一天怎么消磨，胡妈妈来了一个电话让他到家里坐坐。

王凯奇怪着她怎么会有自己的号码，回答说现在胡歌不在等他回来了一起过去。

胡妈妈说知道小歌去找朋友玩了，就是要请王凯单独来家里坐坐。

王凯有点懵，但仍然要去的，他没告诉胡歌。

这一次家里只有胡妈妈跟他两个人，她泡了茶水招待王凯。

她先问王凯这几天玩得怎么样，两个人随便闲聊了几句之后就开始谈论起胡歌。从胡歌小时候聊到胡歌现在，聊胡歌的工作，聊对胡歌的期待。

她知道王凯和胡歌的关系。作为一个合格的母亲必然要足够了解自己的儿子。胡歌能带回家来的朋友她都认识，但是在这之前胡歌从未跟她提起过王凯。而且胡歌不会给普通朋友夹菜，也不会让普通朋友住在他的家里，胡歌这是想给她来个先斩后奏。

蔡艺侬曾经跟她提起过胡歌跟一个omega男孩走的很近，她开始并不在意。儿子大了也算事业有成，很多事情她不再能做主，只要胡歌不把人带回家里来她就当他是随便玩玩。

她对儿子未来的伴侣是有自己的要求的，最起码要是omega女孩，因为omega男孩不仅生育率低而且不能哺乳这点对孩子的健康影响很大。没有一个老人不希望自己子孙兴旺的，尤其是在自己儿子足够优秀的时候，就更加希望他能够多多地开枝散叶。

并且她不想胡歌的另一半也是个演员。

她把这些都说给了王凯，像是与胡歌的一个普通朋友闲聊那样。看他犹豫着似乎有话要说，态度随意地看着桌上的茶杯又说道：“就像这杯子与杯盖啊，不成一套总是看着别扭。”

王凯坐在那听着，反应了一会，点了点头，他明白了。

他觉得自己前几天的喜悦像个笑话。他相信不被家庭认可的关系不会有幸福，是他该离开的时候了。

他笑着跟胡歌妈妈说，阿姨我明白的，胡歌经常跟我说这辈子他最不能辜负的就是您了，他一定会找到一个让您满意的人的。

胡妈妈看着他似乎还想说点什么，到底忍住了。

他到最后也没跟胡歌说起这件事，既然决定要分开又何苦去挑拨别人的母子关系。而且他更怕的是一旦说出来胡歌会让他等。等到撑不下去，等到两人筋疲力尽还是要分手，连最后的一点好感都不剩。

既然早晚都要分，就不如早一点，人生那么长，也许他们还来得及遇到别人。

胡歌很快恢复了工作，王凯自己回了北京。他落地的时候用微信跟胡歌提了分手，随后关了机。

王凯在北京呆了几天后又回了武汉。

 

 

**23**

胡歌因为工作脱不开身的那两个月里一直在试图联系王凯。王凯把手机关机后他就联系王凯身边他能联系到的朋友，直到把郭晓然搞得要崩溃，央求他们行行好别让他夹在中间，王凯干脆让郭晓然也联系不到自己才算暂时平静下来。

王凯的电话打不通胡歌就不停地给他发信息，全是让他冷静一下等自己工作告一段落两个人谈谈这样的内容。

王凯一条一条地看下来只觉得烦躁，他甚至想说一些伤人的话，比如自己从没爱过他。但是手指点在发送键上迟迟不能按下去。他知道这样对胡歌来说太残忍，而且不公平。对他自己也不公平。他的确爱过的，他必须要承认。

他归根究底还是输给了自尊心，同样的情况也许别人还有对策，也许别人还能等来生机，但是他不行，自尊让他面对否定的时候只会想要逃避，不敢去争取。

如果你值得更好的，那么我离开，希望你遇到适合你的那个。

胡歌连续工作了两个月后终于得到了几天假期，他从郭晓然那里得知王凯在他父母家就直接飞到了武汉。电话打不通他发信息给王凯，告诉他自己定了酒店让他到酒店来见面，如果他不肯来胡歌就去王凯父母家里找他，他知道地址。

这一通话几乎没有给王凯退路。但王凯是典型的吃软不吃硬，胡歌越是威胁他，他越能狠下心来不见面。

胡歌也是慌得狠了，他怎么会不知道王凯的脾气。信息发出去就开始后悔，想要撤销也晚了，然后再一条条发信息哀求，求他见自己一面。

最终王凯明知道自己可能会后悔还是决定去见他一面。

等他到了胡歌订的酒店房间，刚想要敲门发现门并没有关上。他迟疑地推开门，看到胡歌的行李堆在门口，门卡掉在地上，房间的电源没有接通，里面一片漆黑。

他把地上的门卡捡起来插进门边上的卡槽，灯亮了。胡歌趴在床上蜷缩成一团看起来很痛苦。

他快步走过去查看胡歌的情况，发现他意识不清，体温高热，从面部到胸口都覆盖着不正常的红色。他把手指贴上胡歌的颈侧查看他的脉搏，那里波动的速度惊人。

就在他在慌乱中想着要打电话求助的时候，昏迷中的胡歌似乎察觉了什么，握住了他的手腕，拇指紧紧扣在在他的动脉上。

还没有反应过来发生了什么，他的腰突然软了下去，酥麻和战栗感同时窜上他的小腹和脊椎。王凯发情了。

胡歌在意识不清的情况下用自己的信息素强迫他发情。

他难以置信地看着半昏迷状态下的胡歌，忽然就明白过来，胡歌被人下了药。

甚至来不及去想胡歌怎么会遇到这样的事情，被alpha信息素强制发情的王凯已经迅速地失去了行动能力。自身的信息素也不再受他控制，慢慢释放出来去迎合着身边的alpha。

刚刚还瘫在床上的胡歌感受到身边的omega信息素，忽然翻身扑倒了旁边的王凯，野兽一样地压制着他。

王凯知道此时的胡歌是靠着本能在行动，他甚至没有自己的意识。

他在心里苦笑着，今天恐怕是逃不过去了。

那之后的事情对王凯可以说是一场灾难。他从不知道被本能驱使下的alpha竟然如此可怕，他毫无还手余地。

发情中的胡歌一次又一次地在他体内成结，并且用他硕大的结蛮横地在王凯的内腔里冲撞。王凯几乎要死在他身下，他尖叫着求饶，可是胡歌听不见。

王凯虽然发情却要清醒地承受这一切，有好几次他希望自己能干脆晕过去。

在这期间胡歌咬了他不止一次，他被标记了。

等一切结束，王凯从短暂的昏迷中醒来，发现胡歌发起了高烧，面部浮肿。

王凯意识到他被下的药里不只有催发剂这么简单。

王凯顾不得身上的狼狈与疼痛，草草地给自己和胡歌清理了一下后叫了救护车，接着又给姚瑶打了电话说明了一下胡歌中毒的情况。

姚瑶对他们两个在一起没有表现出半点的惊讶，了解情况后迅速安排在武汉的工作人员陪同胡歌，自己也紧忙赶了过来。

王凯跟着救护车把胡歌送到医院后就离开了。他自己的情况也不好，怕父母会担心没有回他们那里，王凯去了妹妹家。

他在王译翎那里一直住到胡苗因为工作联系上他。

他后来是从新闻里得知胡歌此前的遭遇的。胡歌在来武汉的飞机上被人在饮料里下了药，好在虽然看起来可怕但更多的是不明药物成分导致的过敏反应。

这起事件最终被定义为私生粉投毒，没有人提起王凯。

住院期间胡歌一直在给王凯发信息，他一条也没回过。

不久后他在刚入组的新剧片场吐得一塌糊涂，发现自己怀孕了。

 

 

**24**

胡歌走后王凯几乎一夜没睡，他不是没想过万一果果的身份被发现了会怎样，他只是没想到会被发现得这么早。

在他的设想里当胡歌发现这一切的时候时间已经过去很久了，那时候胡歌身边应该已经有了别的人，甚至会拥有一个家庭，那么他对自己和儿子就不会太执着。而他需要考虑的只是孩子抚养权的问题。

他不想放弃果果的抚养权，但是现实情况对他很不利，果果的医疗记录上明确记载着孩子信息素刺激不足，这是他作为监护人的失职，并且他在孩子的身份上存在欺瞒，胡歌完全有能力争取到果果的抚养权。

他不知道胡歌知道了多少，在不确定胡歌对事情了解程度的情况下他不准备把发生的都说出来。

他仍然认为自己和胡歌是没有希望走到一起的，他们终究过不去胡歌家庭的那一关。

既然如此某些事情不要深究对所有人都好。

他们应该谈谈，王凯整夜都在想着要怎么劝说胡歌放弃抚养果果。争取到了孩子的抚养权对胡歌并没有好处，公司也不会允许他搞出这么大的丑闻。

一旦果果的真实身份曝光，对王凯的伤害有限，毕竟该经历的他两年前已经经历过了，但是胡歌将要面对的他无法想象。

他躺在床上，想着明天将要发生的一切，毫无困意。

王凯把手心放在小腹的位置上，像两年前被父亲从家里赶出来的那晚那样，想从那里面寻找一点安慰。

知道他怀孕后父亲逼问他肚子里孩子的身世，他执拗地不肯开口。他和他同样固执的父亲像两块怎么也不肯软化的石头彼此僵持着，他能看出父亲眼里的失望，但是他无论如何说不出那个名字。

他是在离开胡歌之后发觉自己曾经有多爱他的，或者说发现他们在一起的时候有多么地好。

有人笑他慢半拍，可他从未觉得慢半拍有什么不好，慢一点他才可以认真的思考每一个问题然后做出决定，这样才不至于后悔。

却没想到在感情上慢半拍的结果是这样的，自己一个人的时候脑子里全是过去的事情，全是胡歌的事情，似乎要把他们曾经一起经历过的每一个细节全部回想起来重新体会。

想胡歌打赌输了的时候要耍赖，他想要得到什么的时候不要脸皮地装可爱，认真的时候很安静，玩闹起来又像是年龄被打了对折。想他特别会照顾人，自己胃疼的时候开车很远去帮他买药，买不到药的时候就把手掌搓热按在他的心口从后面抱着他，整夜地帮他按摩。

他想他，想到每个关节都疼痛。

胡歌是爱他的，他分开时才深深体会。

在一起的时候胡歌会说凯凯我好爱你啊。闷在他怀里说，蹭着他的脖子说，贴着他的嘴唇说，在他因情欲迷茫时说。

王凯会回他，好好我知道了，嗯我也是，哎呀你烦不烦，或者干脆不回答。

他既懊悔又庆幸自己没有说出那些话。

因为如果再来一次他恐怕还是会做出同样的选择。

他的自尊心太重了，放不下。

他以为他们终究会变成陌路，不再有任何牵扯，不论过程会有多么艰难。

果果是个意外，是他不期而至的救赎与安慰。

 

王凯第二天一早就去敲胡歌的门，他已经做好了可能会面对胡歌愤怒的准备，也想好了要怎么安抚对方。

王凯出了电梯向着胡歌房间的方向走过去，看到保洁员推着工具车从里面出来。他正觉得奇怪走到门前一看，里面人去屋空，胡歌和孩子都不在。

清扫的阿姨告诉他住这间房的人一个多小时前就走了，临走前交代前台过来打扫。

王凯立刻掏出手机给胡歌打了电话。

“你起来了？”过了一会胡歌接了起来。

“你在哪呢？”王凯问他。

“在车上。”

“车上？什么车上？你要带着孩子去哪？”

“回家，带儿子见见他该见的人。”跟王凯惊慌的语气不同，胡歌平静地回他。

回家……从他们拍戏的地方到上海开车的话用不到四个小时。

王凯强压下心中不安，耐心地安抚胡歌：“胡歌，我们昨天说好了要谈谈的，我们两个先谈谈好不好，你别冲动，你现在带着孩子回上海这边的工作怎么办？”

“这个你放心，我早上离开之前已经跟雪儿请过假了，顺便也帮你请了假。”他顿了顿接着说，“至于你说的谈谈，王凯，我太了解你了。你是不见棺材不落泪的，无论我在这跟你耗多久都不可能等来你的实话。既然这样我们就去找个能让你说实话的人，好好说说当年到底怎么了。”

这恐怕是王凯最不想面对的，最恐惧的局面。

“歌歌……”他把声音放到最软，每当他想要求胡歌做什么的时候就会用这样的语气，这曾经是胡歌的死穴。

但是这次不好用了，胡歌还没等王凯把话说完就接了下去。

“凯凯。”胡歌声音里带着笑意，语气甜蜜。

只这一声王凯就听出他心里压着火，便不再说话。

这时候坐在他身后儿童座椅上的果果开始不安分起来，拧着身子冲着胡歌叫“baba”。

王凯听见话筒另一边胡歌问孩子，“乖，怎么了？”

胡歌用了一晚上跟儿子沟通感情，终于让果果肯再叫他爸爸了。

果果在座位上扭动着身体，不依不饶地叫着“baba”，幸好安全座椅上面固定绑带系得牢否则都要被他扭下来。扭了一会发现挣脱不得哼哼唧唧地就要哭。

王凯在电话里听到儿子的声音，叹口气说道：“他饿了。你走之前给他吃了什么？”

“我让助理煮的粥和半个煮鸡蛋，也不知道他能不能吃就没给他吃太多，估计是不够。正好你过来的时候把儿子的尿不湿和奶粉带着，还有他换洗的衣服。”

“胡歌……”王凯无力地开口。

“王凯，你要是还想见到儿子最好现在就赶来上海。孩子的情况我已经摸清楚了，无论从哪个方面来讲他都更适合跟我在一起，如果你今天躲过去，以后就别想见到儿子了，我没跟你开玩笑。”胡歌接道，“我父母家的地址你知道。”他又补充了一句。

胡歌说完不等王凯有任何反应就挂了电话。

 

**25**

被胡歌挂了电话之后王凯彻底没了主意。他真的不想去上海面对胡歌的父母，但是以胡歌目前的心情他又不确定对方能做出什么事情来。不说别的，单就是把孩子放在他父母那里不带回来就是王凯无法承受的。

他最后还是把电话打给了胡苗。

胡苗在电话里听王凯把事情说完，想了一下，问他：“需要我帮你请律师吗？”

王凯一只手按着额头另一只手拿着电话，在房间里焦虑地走来走去，他摇摇头：“我不想把事情搞得这么严重，如果能说服胡歌放弃抚养权是最好的。”

胡苗在电话里叹了口气，时间尚早，她似乎还没有起床，手机里传来床单翻动的声音。她离开床走到一个安静的角落对王凯说：“凯凯，有些话我以前就想问你，估计你也能感觉到。只不过你的个性我明白，一旦决定的事情别人怎么劝都没有用。之前我以为这么严重的事情你一定是想明白了，没有退路才去做的，但是最近发生的几件事让我觉得可能不是这样。”她停顿了一下接着说，“你说不想把事情搞得太严重，但实际上事情一直很严重你明白吗？先不说胡歌那边的资源优势，你当初瞒着孩子的亲父生下果果，现在他的健康问题很大程度上是由于你的隐瞒，只要胡歌抓住这一点你就很难赢得了官司。而且最重要的是，他想要这个孩子。他也想要你。”

王凯在对面听着没有回应，胡苗接着说道：“凯凯，隐瞒并不是维护一个人的最好方式，他有权知道真相。单方面的自我牺牲有时候很自私你懂吗？”

“我没觉得这是自我牺牲，生下果果是为了我自己，不告诉胡歌是因为不想横生枝节。这些我以前就跟你说过。”

胡苗不想因为这件事情跟王凯争论，劝他道：“我觉得你应该去上海一趟，不管要面对的是什么，总要去面对。”

这点王凯知道，只是胡歌的话让他心里没底。

“胡歌说他早上临走前跟导演请了假，也帮我请了假。”

胡苗道：“看来他气得不轻。”

最后王凯收拾了几样果果日常用得到的东西塞到妈咪包里，开车去了上海。

上一次去胡歌的父母家里是两年多以前，地址他一直记得，车快开到的时候他忽然冒出一个念头想着是不是应该给胡歌的父母买点什么，但马上又觉得自己的想法太荒唐。

车被拦在小区门岗处的时候王凯给胡歌打了电话，对面接起来只说了“知道了”三个字就挂断了，接着他就被放行了。

他拎着妈咪包站在胡歌父母门前的时候强迫自己不要打退堂鼓。

来开门的是胡歌的妈妈，家里的保姆不在。

王凯有点意外，局促地叫了一声“阿姨”。

胡歌妈妈开门后看看他点点头，把人招呼了进来，态度既不冷淡也不热情，倒是意外地自然。

王凯进门后被引到客厅茶几前的沙发上坐着。他环视了一下房间，胡歌抱着孩子坐在阳台边上，看见他进来并不搭理他。

果果被胡歌两手托着站在他膝头。上身的衣服换过，光着的两个小屁股蛋红彤彤的，不知道开车回来的路上胡歌用了什么代替尿不湿淹红了儿子的屁股。小家伙看见王凯一边着急地叫着“baba”一边挣扎着要从胡歌怀里下来。胡歌掏出一根棒棒糖塞到儿子嘴里，抱着果果来回走动分散他的注意力。

还没等王凯起身走过去胡妈妈端了杯茶水在他对面坐了下来。王凯立刻坐正了，双手放在膝盖上，尽量让自己不要做出紧张时习惯性的小动作。

“小宁奶瓶尿布带了伐？”坐下后胡妈妈问王凯。

王凯愣了一下才明白她说什么，慌忙把东西找出来递过去：“带了。”

胡妈妈看着他的反应似乎叹了口气，接过东西放在茶几上对着王凯说道：“刚刚给伊喂了些吃的，应该还不饿，等会再冲奶粉好了。”停了一下，问道：“你和小歌……”

“我们分手了。”王凯急忙解释道，“两年前就分开了。”

阳台那边果果突然哭了起来，胡歌抱着他来回摇晃着，小声道着歉：“抱歉抱歉，弄疼你了，我不是有意的。”

胡歌妈妈接上了刚才的话：“你和小歌这次工作的地方离上海蛮近？开车过来的伐？累不累呀？”

王凯没想到胡妈妈问的是这个，不禁为自己仓促的反应感到尴尬，讷讷地应了两声。但是既然话已经开了头，他只能硬着头皮接着说下去。

“阿姨，胡歌跟我真的已经分了，这次会再碰到也是因为工作。孩子是我们分手后怀上的，胡歌不知道，这件事是我故意瞒着他。我知道这么做不对，但是我已经洗掉了标记以后都不会有自己的孩子，胡歌还可以有其他孩子，而我只有果果，能不能请你们不要……能不能把孩子的抚养权让给我？”王凯抱着早死早超生的念头一口气把话都说了出来，说完像等待审判一样坐在那里忐忑地等着胡歌妈妈的答复。

“侬港标记洗吾气了？”胡歌妈妈似乎只听到王凯洗掉标记这一句，一着急忘了用普通话，带着口音质问他。

“我……”胡歌妈妈平时说话都是温声细语的，王凯第一次听到对方这么严厉的语气，一时间噎在了那。

“我问你是不是把小歌的标记洗掉了呀！”胡歌妈妈重复道，语气急切。

“没、还没有完全洗掉。孩子还小，我三个月前才开始清洗标记，还需要两次治疗才能完成，打算这次的工作一结束就去完成清洗。”被胡歌妈妈的态度吓到，王凯下意识说了实话。

胡歌妈妈听他这么说长出了一口气，放心了一般，刚刚绷直的肩膀也放松了。

“你又撒谎，你之前是怎么说的？标记洗掉了？不能再怀孕了？”

胡歌不知道什么时候走了过来，声音从王凯的头顶传来，吓了他一跳。

他抱着果果低头看着王凯，眼睛里有漆黑的怒气。

王凯低下头，不敢接他的眼神。

“关侬撒姿体，娘开。”胡妈妈把胡歌赶了回去。

等胡歌抱着孩子气哼哼地走了，胡妈妈回头又跟王凯说道：“昨天小歌给家里打电话，着急地要他十八个月时候的照片，疯了一样。之后电话里又哭又笑的，跟我说有个小娃娃和他小时候长得一模一样，问我会不会是你找了一个跟他特别像的人，魔障了。”

胡妈妈把茶几上的杯子向王凯推了推，接着说：“刚好今天都在，也没有其他人，你就好好讲讲我当时是怎么说的，到底有没有说过让你离开小歌的话，总不好恶人都让我做了。”

 

 

**26**

胡歌妈妈的话王凯不敢接，也不能接。他低着头坐在那，两只手扣在膝盖上。

她看王凯不说话自顾自地把话接了下去：“我当初的确跟你说过我对小歌伴侣的标准，也是有意暗示你不符合我的标准，这些我承认。但你和小歌，你们两个人从头到尾都没跟我坦白过你们的关系。结果一个昨天在电话里质问我是不是两年前赶走了你，一个进门先告诉我你们分手了。明明就这么点胆量还要闹得翻天覆地。”

胡妈妈的声音还是温温软软的，但字字都带着分量。

“小歌这两年过得很不好侬晓得伐？”她对王凯说。

“姆妈！”站在一旁的胡歌轻声提醒她。

胡妈妈根本不理睬他，“他这两年把自己搞得不像样子，你看他现在好好的，两年前人不人鬼不鬼的，把自己搞到住院几乎是家常便饭。”

与别人所想不同，胡歌并不是什么事都跟母亲说的，尤其是这段没头没尾的感情他更是无从谈起。

两个人分手的事胡妈妈是在胡歌出事之后才知道的。蔡艺侬告诉她的。

对于这样的结果她不意外，她只是感到心寒。为胡歌爱上一个完全不爱他的人而心寒。

那时候她几乎确定胡歌带回家的那个男孩并不爱他。

她看得出胡歌对那孩子的感情，儿子迷恋的目光藏都藏不住，同时藏不住的还有他发自内心的快乐。

王凯也的确乖巧懂事，各方面都算得上讨人喜欢。但这些并不足以让她放弃自己的标准。

她原本已经握好了九九八十一难等着那两只毛猴来闯，却没想到其中一只只是向着她的莲花座行了一礼扭身便走了。

最后这九九八十一难全落在了留下的那只猴子身上。

她想既然王凯不够爱胡歌那忘了就好了。

却没想到胡歌无论如何不肯忘，他往死了折腾自己。

做母亲的除了觉得恨铁不成钢却也没了别的主意。她在心里甚至怨恨起那个男孩来。面对自己的孩子，母亲总是自私的。

直到昨天胡歌在电话里告诉她王凯有个孩子，那么像他，是他的孩子。问她为什么对方生了他的孩子却不肯告诉他。为什么他们平白无故地要遭那么多的罪。

她明白，胡歌这是来兴师问罪的。

“我听小歌说你这两年也过得也不好，自己一个人带着孩子，事业也搞没了。”胡妈妈端起桌上的茶杯，试了试温度，塞到了王凯手里。“你放心，没人要跟你抢孩子的抚养权，小歌叫你过来是想让我跟你表个态。想知道我对你们这事的看法吗？”

事情的发展让王凯有点看不明白，他大概知道胡歌的想法，但是胡歌妈妈的态度他猜不到。这个人几乎让他畏惧，似乎一举一动都在提醒着他自己身上的不足。他只想尽快抽身。

正在思考间，胡歌不知什么时候坐到了他的身后，果果爬到了他的背上。

“baba”果果叫着他，两只手拉扯着他的衣服，口水蹭了他一后背。

王凯刚想放下手里的茶杯回身抱过儿子，被胡歌按住了。

“别动，让他自己玩。”

胡歌的一只手臂圈上了王凯的腰，把孩子好好地护在了两个人中间。

这场面着实尴尬，王凯不好直接推开胡歌，只能正襟危坐。

胡妈妈像是没看到他们的动作，接着说：“我的态度是，如果你不爱小歌，那无论你给他生了几个孩子我都不会同意你们的关系，而我现在真的看不出你有多爱他。你爱他吗？”

“他爱我。”身后的胡歌抢着回道。

“没问你。”胡妈妈瞪了一眼靠坐在沙发上的胡歌，重又看向王凯，“你爱他吗？”

当着父母的面说这种话实在太过难堪，王凯说不出口。

“妈你问这些干什么，你就说你……”

打断胡歌的插言，胡妈妈说道：“那我换一种说法，跟小歌一起带着孩子生活或者你自己带着孩子生活，你选哪个？不用担心，如果你选择后者，我们不会跟你争夺孩子的抚养权。”

这回胡歌没急着帮王凯回答，他也等着对方的答案。

王凯的眼神左右摇摆着，身后的胡歌一点都没有要帮他解围的意思，他知道自己得给出一个答案。

“我……”

果果坐在胡歌的腿上，扯着王凯的后衣襟玩了起来。

胡歌低头看着儿子，耐心地等着下文。

而王凯说了一个我字之后就再没了后话。

胡歌感觉自己的心渐渐冷了下去。他有点想把环在对方腰上的手臂抽回来。

胡妈妈看到这翻景象又忍不住要叹气，说道：“你不用在意我之前的话。小歌的日子要他自己过，我就算有千百种想法也要他喜欢才行。同样就算我再不同意只要他自己认定了我又能有什么办法。”

王凯在顾虑什么她看得出来，说来说去她最不满意的是王凯没有勇气承认和胡歌的关系。

 

宁愿吃苦也不肯受委屈，胆小又倔强。

既让人心疼又让人生气。

 

“我怕会影响胡歌的前途。”

等王凯终于肯说话，刚一开口就把身后的胡歌气笑了。

“呵。”胡歌哼笑一声，“你自己事业毁掉的时候倒是眉头都没皱一下。”

“呃啊。”果果抬头看着面前的胡歌，发出意义不明的一声，爬过去够他的脸。

胡妈妈看了王凯身后一眼，果果用小手帮胡歌擦着眼泪。

胡歌觉得自己真没出息，不过答非所问的一句话竟会让他如释重负到心头一松。

他用环住王凯的那只手狠狠地掐了对方肚子一把。

“他为了你连命都不想要了，你觉得他会在乎前途吗？”

“我怕他会后悔。”

“有他妈什么是你不怕的。”胡歌完全炸毛了，刚刚那点好心情一扫而空，气得只想跟王凯打一架。

“我想。”还没等他跳起来，王凯接着说道，“我想跟胡歌一起生活。”

哦。胡歌又瘫回去了。

胡妈妈看了他们一会，拍了拍衣服起身说：“中午了，还没吃饭吧，我去弄点吃的。”

“唉，妈，你还没说完呢。”胡歌直起身子叫住她。

“还说什么？”

“道歉呀，我们说好的。”胡歌鼓起嘴。

胡妈妈恶狠狠地瞪着他，恨道：“先吃饭！”

“那我想吃生煎包，要蟹黄的。”

“看你像生煎包，海鲜过敏嘛还要蟹黄，小赤佬。”胡妈妈嘟嘟囔囔地进了厨房。

等妈妈走了胡歌大大咧咧地枕在王凯腿上，把果果举在胸前。

“我不知道她当初跟你说了什么把你吓跑了，但是她答应我会跟你道歉的。你别看她凶，她说话一向是算话的。”

胡歌抬头看着王凯，伸出手去擦他的眼角：“现在哭太早了，咱们两个的事还没完呢。”

 

 

**27**

胡妈妈过了一会从厨房出来看到胡歌枕在王凯腿上抱着他的腰睡着了。果果被他用腿圈在了王凯身旁。

她走近了轻声问王凯用不用给孩子冲奶粉。果果刚吃过应该还不饿，不过早上起来的早，这会应该喝奶睡午觉了。

王凯想叫醒胡歌自己来弄，胡妈妈忙拦住了他：“别，别叫醒他，我来冲。”说完拿了茶几上的奶瓶转身回了厨房。

冲好了奶，胡妈妈把奶瓶递到王凯手里，坐到了沙发另一侧。

王凯把果果抱起来贴着自己坐着，扶着他喝奶。果果吃饭从来是不用人操心的，刚刚还看起来困得蔫蔫的，拿到了奶瓶立刻精神了起来。他背靠着王凯，两只小手捧着奶瓶也不需要人帮忙托着，小眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，吃得分外努力认真。

胡妈妈看了孩子一会，从茶几下面抽出一本相册，翻出一张花边的两寸照片递给王凯。

王凯接过来，那是一张黑白照片。里面一个看起来比果果大一些的宝宝咧着嘴巴冲着镜头笑得十分开心，眉眼间与果果几乎一模一样。

“小歌十八个月大的时候我们带他去相馆照的。”胡妈妈解释道。

王凯看着手里的相片点点头。他知道果果跟胡歌长得很像，却没想到跟胡歌小时候几乎一模一样。他原本以为儿子多少也是有点像自己的，现在看到胡歌当年的照片才明白之前找出的那一点点细节上的相似都是自己的自作多情，果果分明是从胡歌脸上扒下来的。

“昨天小歌给我看这孩子的照片也吓了我一跳。”胡妈妈看着果果说道。她停了一下，抬头看着王凯，“小歌让我给你道个歉，我……”

“不不不。”王凯慌忙摆手，“您别听胡歌说的，您不需要跟我道歉。”

“不需要？你当初不是因为我离开小歌的？”

“我……”王凯的确是因为胡妈妈的那一番话决定离开胡歌的，但他心中没有过怨恨也没有委屈。他从始至终没有想把人生绑在谁的身上，所以不必求谁成全，也不需要谁来负责。他还没有矫情到要别人为自己的决定做出补偿。

王凯婉转地把自己的想法说了出来。

胡妈妈听明白了，今天第一次对面的男孩让他觉得出乎意料，心生赞赏的同时也让她更加担心。

太过坚强，也太过现实。

她无论如何不希望只是胡歌单方面地想与对方纠缠。

“你说即使不考虑孩子也想和小歌一起生活，是真的吗？”

王凯愣了一下，似乎有点难以启齿，他看着那个埋在自己腹部的毛茸茸的脑袋，轻声说道：“我们那时候……感情挺好的。”

说者无心听者有意，胡妈妈感觉这话头转着转着又拐回到了自己身上。

“我那时候的话的确说的重了。”

“不，您说的是事实。”

“就因为是事实我才不应该那么说。”她看着王凯，“如果我当初能更了解一些你们的情况就不会那么处理。”

她虽是一个严厉的母亲，却并不害怕坦白自己。

“可重来一次您还是不会同意。”王凯也不知道哪来的勇气直接说出了心里的想法。

胡妈妈点点头：“一开始是不会，但我会把你们一起叫来，或者先找小歌谈，而不是单独找你，这是我的不对。”

是她没有想到王凯会是胡歌那个注定迈不过去的坎，错在她轻率地对待别人结果才伤害了自己最宝贝的儿子。

王凯沉默了一会，接着点点头，算是接受了。

两人说话间果果的奶瓶也见了底，他用力嘬了两下发现再也吸不出什么，乖巧地捧着奶瓶递给了王凯，嘴里发出“一啊”的声音，意思大概是再来一瓶。

“没吃饱？”胡妈妈惊讶了，她刚刚冲了150毫升，一般这么大的孩子足够喝了。何况看果果的身量可不像是有这么好胃口的。

“他以前吃这些是足够了，最近不知道怎么食量开始变大了。”王凯解释道。

胡妈妈明白了，又冲了100毫升给果果。

看着果果满足地抱着奶瓶，胡妈妈回厨房前反身说道：“那个大的也别装睡了，快开饭了，醒醒吧。”

“咩啊。”胡歌脸埋在王凯的肚子上，发出像羊叫一样的声音，算是答应了，但是一点没有要动的意思。

王凯知道胡歌醒了就坚决不肯让他再赖在自己身上，把人推了起来。

其实胡歌还没醒彻底，人还迷糊着。他放开王凯的腰，仰躺在他的腿上，一抬头看见果果捧着奶瓶睁着圆圆的眼睛看着他。

胡歌用手指轻轻地弹了一下儿子的脸蛋：“你怎么那么能吃呢。”

进食中的果果非常好脾气地不跟他一般见识，专注地吸着奶水眼都没眨一下。

胡歌坐起来抱住王凯像小狗一样在他脖子附近来来回回地闻，王凯对这种在长辈眼皮子底下的亲昵非常排斥，连忙推开他：“别闹，放开我。”

“我做了一个梦。”胡歌脸埋在他的肩上说道。

这么短的时间居然还能做梦。“梦见什么了？”王凯问他。

“噩梦。”胡歌轻声说。

王凯不问了，他直觉这个梦应该和自己有关。

就像胡歌说的，他们之间还有很多问题没有解决，现在还不是为团圆欢呼的时候。

他爱胡歌，想要和他一起生活，但这些都是建立在对方家庭肯接纳自己的前提下。他可以做到义无反顾地离开，但是胡歌不行，这是他们最根本的分歧。他知道胡歌对自己有很多不满还没有爆发出来。

“这是什么味啊。”胡歌枕着他的肩膀抱怨道。

王凯紧张地闻了闻自己，没有什么味啊。

“还是你标记之前的味道好。”

“不好闻也是因为你。”王凯瞪他。

胡歌不服，他用脑袋拼命地往王凯的肩窝里蹭，企图让王凯染上一点自己的味道来证明。王凯被他拱得又痒又烦，看这势头感觉下一秒钟胡歌就要脱裤子往自己身上撒尿了。他用力想把人从身上撕下来，胡歌不从，两人厮打起来。

胡妈妈刚从厨房出来就看到客厅里两个大的在沙发上滚做一团，一个小的坐在旁边捧着奶瓶开心地看着。

她假咳了一声，原本扭在一起的两个人像踩了电源一样迅速地分开了。

王凯低头整理自己，露出来的两只耳朵尖红的发亮。胡歌顶着巨大的鸟窝头对着妈妈傻笑。

“吃饭。”胡妈妈淡淡的说。

 

 

**28**

他们回到酒店的时候已经是晚上，果果在车上就睡着了。小家伙被王凯从安全座椅上拆下来也没见醒，只哼哼了两声便接着睡过去。胡歌停好车拉住抱着孩子准备往外走的王凯，告诉他自己晚一点去房间找他。

王凯点点头，他们是该谈谈了。

回到房间王凯先把果果安顿好，接着简单收拾了一下。手里的东西还没放下就有人来敲门，却不是胡歌。

是郭晓然。

“你和胡歌怎么回事？”刚一打开门郭晓然就开门见山地问道。这两个人同时请假一起回来，就算是他也不能继续装傻不过问了。

王凯把人让进来，示意他孩子睡着了让他小声一点。

“我今天去见了胡歌妈妈。”王凯告诉他。

“见他妈妈干什么？”郭晓然不解。

王凯恍然间觉得自己欠了太多人解释。

他稍微犹豫了一下，把事情的经过简单的跟郭晓然说了。

郭晓然听完很是消化了一会。

“胡歌知道果果是他儿子了？”郭晓然问。

王凯点头。

“所以你们现在是……又在一起了？”

“算是吧。”

“什么叫算是吧？你到底怎么想的？”郭晓然瞪着他圆溜溜的眼睛看起来想把王凯的脑袋敲开来看看里面都装的什么。

“我也没想到会是这种结果。”王凯轻声回答他，“我以为就算胡歌知道了，就算他仍然不放弃他妈妈也不会同意的。好的结果是果果仍然跟我在一起，坏的结果……”王凯抽了抽下巴没有说下去。

郭晓然看着他把原本堆在一起的，分不清是他的还是孩子的衣服一件件抖开简单分类后叠放在了一边，接着问道：“那你们这两年算什么？如果是他妈妈的问题你当初为什么不找胡歌谈？”

“谈什么？谈了会有结果吗？”王凯看着郭晓然。

是啊，谈了会有结果吗？郭晓然听到他这么问便再说不出话来，他自己就是现成的例子。

但是不一样，他自问，如果换作是自己他会像胡歌那样执着吗？会在王凯的一次次拒绝和伤害下仍然坚持吗？

恐怕不会。

郭晓然嘭的一声仰倒在王凯的床上，突然想到一件事，他曾经想撮合王凯和刘昊楠来着，这要是让胡歌知道了他还有活路吗？所以说情侣吵架死朋友，果真是千古不变的道理。他抱着脑袋在床上来回滚动，哀嚎道：“王凯你害死我了！”

“我又怎么了？”

“胡歌知道刘昊楠在追你！”郭晓然一脸悲愤地从床上弹坐了起来。

“嗯，他知道。”王凯诚实回答。

“那他知道是我介绍你们认识的吗？”郭晓然急切地问。

“不知道吧，怎么了？”王凯不解。

“你还问怎么了！你说怎么了！”郭晓然就差把吾命休矣几个字写脸上了，“胡歌什么脾气你不知道吗，他要知道是我介绍你们认识的，不找机会弄死我才怪！我听说林乐佳还煽风点火来着！我死了，我要请假，我要辞演，我要回家！”

“辞演个屁，你不是马上要杀青了？”王凯看着他又在自己刚铺好的床单上打起滚来，自己刚刚算是白整理了，用力把人从床上推了起来，说道：“他哪有那么无聊去找你麻烦。”

“要么怎么说你识人不清呢。”郭晓然捂着脸呻吟道，像个没长骨头的软体动物，被王凯推起来后顺势就瘫倒在了床头，“亏你还跟他在一起那么久，胡歌这么个上天入地的小心眼你都没看出来，他要是不记仇我跟你姓。”

“他就算记恨也是恨我，怎么也轮不到你。”

郭晓然听了这话在心里冷笑，他想跟你在一起想到连果果是不是他儿子都不在意了，他会舍得恨你？气哼哼地说道：“他或许不能把你怎么样，但他是绝对舍得弄死我的。”

越想越觉得人生灰暗，郭晓然抱起手边的枕头又开始打滚。

王凯坐在一边看着他轱辘了一阵，瞧一眼手表，时间不早了，戳了戳床上那根擀面杖，说道：“你来就是问我这些的？”

“啊。”郭晓然看着他，又改口道，“不对，我是来找你要跑路钱的。”

王凯当没听见后半句：“那现在没事了？”

郭晓然眨了眨眼睛：“哦，你要睡啦。”

王凯含糊地应了两声。

“那我回去了，你休息吧。”郭晓然倒也没觉出不对，王凯出去了一天可能是真的累了。他放下枕头起身往外走，一边走一边回头问王凯，“你这周末有通告吗？”

“应该有吧，现在不清楚，我需要确认一下。”他这会还没功夫想后面的工作，今天这这么一闹他的计划全打乱了。剧组工作上估计也要重新安排，找机会还要去给导演和制片道个歉，每一件事都够他头疼的。“有事？”

郭晓然走到了门口，回身对跟在后面的王凯说：“我没意外这周末就杀青了，你要是哪天有时间咱们出去吃个饭。我后面几场也碰不到你，这两天就不来找你了。”

王凯听郭晓然说要吃饭，那么饭局上会有谁基本上也能知道了。他有点犹豫，皱着眉头没回话。

郭晓然知道他的顾虑，说道：“刘昊楠那边你不用担心，她不是那种会牵扯不清的人，不过你要是真觉得为难我就不叫她。”

本来就是郭晓然的杀青饭，叫到的自然都是他的朋友，王凯万万做不到因为自己的原因让他怠慢了哪个人。“别别别，没事的，我是怕我去了让她觉得尴尬。”

“那你能来？”

“嗯，我去。”

“那具体时间我到时候再联系你。”郭晓然打开了门，腿迈出去之前仍忍不住回头提醒一句，“对了，别告诉胡歌。”

“别告诉我什么？”

那句话怎么说的，无巧不成书？

郭晓然只知道天要亡我。

门口站着的不是胡歌是谁。

郭晓然吓得猛退了一步，差点撞上身后的王凯。

胡歌笑眯眯地看着他，郭晓然注意到他的头发是湿的。

哦。这可太他妈尴尬了。

他说怎么万年不收拾房间的王凯突然勤快起来了。

“晓然要杀青了？这么快，还没好好跟你叙叙呢。”胡歌笑着说，走近了一步伸手拍了拍郭晓然肩膀。

郭晓然膝盖一软差点跪下叫哥。

王凯从身后扶了他一把推了出去，郭晓然贴着墙跟从胡歌身边蹭着往外走。

胡歌回过身笑着看他。

勾着嘴角，怎么看怎么狰狞。

郭晓然像被蛇盯住的兔子，贴着墙边不敢动。

“你还进不进来了？”王凯在他身后问道。

胡歌这才扭身进了房间。

还没等郭晓然长舒一口气，胡歌又开门探出头来。

“晓然，杀青的时候我去给你送行。”

门关上了。

 

 

**29**

这是胡歌第四次进王凯的房间，前几次都不是什么好的回忆。

他跟着王凯走进来，孩子睡在靠着墙的婴儿床里，房间像是整理过了，以王凯的标准来说。

只有一把椅子，王凯想把人引到床边坐着，但是胡歌走出了玄关就不动了。

他径直走到电视柜边上，靠坐在那里，向着王凯伸出了手。

郭晓然说他小心眼恐怕是没有说错。

王凯顺从地走了过去让胡歌抱住自己。

胡歌的手贴在王凯的背上，他在抖。

脸靠在王凯的胸口，微闭着双眼。

“再回答我一遍。”胡歌说道。

王凯的手放在他的颈后，修长的手指抚弄着那里短短的头发。

“再回答一遍什么？”王凯问。

“我之前问过你的话。”

王凯想了想，知道了他说的是哪句话。

那一回恐怕真是伤得胡歌太深。

“好。”

胡歌气笑了：“好什么啊？”

“我们重新开始。”

胡歌抬起头来看他，这一次他不是被推开的。

“王凯，你当初为什么离开我？”

这句话他曾经问过很多遍，用过各种方式，只是从来都没等来实话。

“你知道。”

“我不知道，你什么都没跟我说过。”

王凯皱起了眉头看着他。

胡歌明白，他是绝对说不出是被谁逼走这种话的。

“是我对你不好吗？”

“不是。”

“那为什么你不告诉我？”

“因为没有结果。”

“你不信任我。”

“不是的……”王凯的手放在胡歌的肩膀上想要推开他解释。

胡歌像受了惊一样死死地抱住了他的腰不肯松手，下意识地提高了音量：“要不是因为不信任我，为什么不让我跟你一起承担，你就那么确定我担不起这责任？”

“嘶……”胡歌的手掐在了王凯的腰上，弄疼了他，“孩子睡了，你小声点。”

胡歌看了眼婴儿床那边，果果从前一晚开始就没睡好，又折腾了一天，这会睡得正沉，并没有被吵醒。 胡歌还是放低了音量，“你为什么不告诉我？”

“胡歌，你是来吵架的吗？”王凯想要掰开胡歌钳制住自己的手，“放开我。”

感到对方想要挣脱，胡歌干脆把王凯的两只手腕反剪在了身后将人箍在了怀里。

“吵架？我敢跟你吵架吗？我们不是说好了谈谈，你跑什么？”

“你就想这么跟我谈？”王凯怒视着他。

“我想知道我们之间的问题出在哪了，你为什么就不能告诉我呢？”胡歌的眼角红了，他的嘴唇颤抖着。

王凯看他这个样子语气又软了下来， “我不跑，我还能往哪跑，你放开我。”

胡歌放开了他，两只手却还抓着他的衣角。

王凯握住他的手，“起来，我不想站着说话。”

两人到床边坐下。

“你想问的，问吧。”王凯说。

“你是不是不信任我。”胡歌看着他。

王凯的眼神先是没有目的的四下游荡了一阵，然后盯住了墙角的一点上。“可能是吧。”他说，“我并没有想过是不是信任你，当初这么做只是不想让我们两个尴尬。我以为我们可以和平分手的。”

“和平分手？”胡歌重复道，声音不大，像是没听清楚。

“不过就是分手而已，又不是没经历过，迟早会好的。”王凯解释道，他曾经真的是这么想的，在一切失控之前。

胡歌点点头。“迟早会好的。”他像一台复读机一样重复着王凯的话。

像是受到了质疑，王凯不服气地看着他：“不然呢？”

“那现在算迟还算早？”胡歌问他，“你觉得我现在好了吗？”

胡歌一直盯着他的眼睛，眼眶也始终是红的。

王凯不知道该说什么。

“我以为你好了。”他说道，声音很轻。毕竟在这之前他们隔了那么久都没联系。

“我也以为我好了。”胡歌承认，“在这次见到你之前，我以为我终于可以见到你不用再歇斯底里，所以姚瑶要求制片方不要启用你的时候我阻止她了。”

“但是不行。”他接着说道，“越是看见你，一次一次，我越是就觉得时间根本没过去，所有的那些事又都回来了。好像你根本没离开过我，好像你只要给我一个解释，我们就又可以在一起了。”

“老袁说我脑子坏掉了。”最后皱着鼻子笑了。

王凯看胡歌流着眼泪，心下慌乱得不知道该怎么办，想拿什么帮他擦掉，但是胡歌牢牢握住他的两只手让他动弹不得。

“所以那个人是假的？”他问王凯。

“哪个人？”王凯不解。

“就是那个你宁愿失去一切也要给他生孩子的人，那个你始终不肯说出名字的人，是假的？”

王凯觉得胡歌脑子可能真的坏了。

“你现在还问这个？”

“当然，不问清楚我要做噩梦的。”

“是不是假的你还不知道吗？”

“不知道。”胡歌果断地说。

“不是假的。”王凯回他，面色阴沉。

“他是谁？”胡歌的嗓子有点哑。

王凯张了张嘴，又闭上了。他清楚胡歌想听的什么，他还是说不出口。

“他是谁？”胡歌又问，声音轻得像是在叹息。

过了一会，王凯像是终于放弃了，叹了一声：“胡歌。”

“嗯？”胡歌应道。

“你不是问我是谁，我告诉你了。”

胡歌愣在那，过了好久才终于吐出一句话来。

“王凯，你就只有欺负我的本事。”

 

 

**30**

胡歌把手放在王凯的后颈上，微微用力把人拉近了。

王凯顺着他的力道慢慢凑上去，他知道胡歌想要吻他。这种感觉很奇怪，曾经是无比熟悉的人，也是做过了无数次的事情，这一次却带着陌生的期待与情怯。

四唇相接，胡歌的嘴唇上带着一点点湿意，只是片刻的相触又分开。“我想你。”他贴着王凯的嘴唇说。额头贴上王凯的额头，鼻尖轻蹭着他的鼻尖。“你怎么忍心这么对我？”声音轻得不像是控诉倒像是叹息。

那是一种逐渐蔓延的疼痛，缘起于神经末梢然后汇集在胃部，像是有什么堵在那里，无法消化，挤压得心口一阵阵的钝痛。

王凯知道自己是心疼胡歌的。

这一次见到他之后。在知道他把自己折磨成这个样子的时候。

他不是没有后悔过。那一次在酒店的大堂里，在看到胡歌因病痛而狼狈憔悴的样子时，在果果一声声哽咽的哭声中，他也曾质疑自己的选择。但是回头路已远，他没有勇气在业已平静的水面上掀起新的波澜。

王凯探过头去主动吻住了胡歌。动作轻柔，带着试探，却不忐忑。像是一个道歉。

胡歌平静地接受了。

他试着回想曾经两人接吻时的感觉，然而这一回跟哪一次都不同。

两人的舌尖在唇畔相遇，叹息声几乎同时溢出喉咙。胡歌迅速追逐起对方的舌头，缠绕，吸允，刮搔，舌头划过王凯的整个口腔。

王凯怕痒，口腔也十分敏感，曾经如果胡歌这么闹他势必会遭到反抗。但是现在的王凯强忍着身体的战栗，不躲闪，不逃避。柔软、顺从，甚至有一点甜蜜。

直到把两人都吻得气息不济，才轻喘着放开彼此。

胡歌咬着王凯的嘴唇，喘息和话语声都吐进了他的嘴里。

“你戒烟了？”

以前王凯嘴里总是带着烟味，虽然他为了避免口气都是抽低焦油的。

“嗯，带着孩子，就戒了。”

胡歌放开了王凯的嘴唇，抬起头来看着他，微微歪了歪脑袋，问道：“那我是不是也应该戒烟？”语气里带着不合时宜的天真。

王凯感到心口一阵鼓胀，好像他问的不是要不要改掉一个习惯，而是未来两人相守的承诺。

“最好戒掉。”他回答道。

胡歌点点头，仿佛戒烟对他来说并不是多难的事情，轻松就能做到。

他的手探进王凯的衣服下摆，沿着腰线一直摸上去，被王凯按住了。

“痒。”王凯说。

胡歌点头道：“嗯，我差点忘了，应该是这样。”

手向腰后移了两寸按在他的尾椎上方，然后两指顺着微微凸起的脊椎一路向上。王凯瞬间像被点了穴道一样挺直了背仰倒在了床上。

“看来你还是喜欢这个。”胡歌笑道，爬到了王凯身上。

王凯想说自己从来没喜欢过这个，但是身体的反应让他所有想要出口反驳的话都站不住脚，于是干脆闭上了嘴。

胡歌从王凯线条美好的颈侧吻到形状漂亮的锁骨，并没有多做停留起手扯掉了他的上衣。

他的手按在王凯的胸口，并没有着急与手掌下的皮肤亲昵，用目光勾勒着眼前身体的轮廓，仿佛在与记忆中的作比较。

“我以为怀过孕的人会胖一些。”他说，两只手抚摸着身下人的肋骨。

“我本来就不容易发胖。”王凯表现出难得一见的窘迫，扭动身体想要逃避胡歌的视线。

胡歌按住他，俯下身去亲吻他的肚脐。

“真想看看你怀孕时的样子，一定很有趣。”

一点都不有趣。王凯在心中腹诽，却没有说出口。

嘴唇沿着王凯的脐线一路向下，裤子挡住了他的去路，胡歌抬起身想要解开那颗碍事的扣子，手腕被按住了。

王凯略显慌张地看着他。

不安一下子攥紧了胡歌，那些坏的念想，折磨人的忧虑又都涌了上来。他太害怕有新的变故。

表情一片空白。

王凯不知道胡歌的脑子在这电光火石之间转过了什么，但是他知道一定离题万里。

“不是的，我只是……只是有点紧张。”

“嗯。”胡歌的表情没有松动。

“我太久没有过……”

“是吗？”胡歌接道。这两个字说得那么急切，像是悬在心里很久，又不敢问出口。

“是。”王凯说，声音郑重而严肃。这原本应该是会让他觉得难堪的话题，但这一刻却像是一句保证与安抚。

“那个道具组的……”刘昊楠进入到王凯房间里的背影像是扎进胡歌心里的一根刺，拔不出来，只能让它生生地烂在那，连带着伤了自己的心肺。

“我跟刘昊楠什么都没有。”王凯不得不解释道，“她的确向我表示过好感，我拒绝了，她没有纠缠。只是这样，什么都没有发生，你不用再拿这件事折磨自己了。”

胡歌木然地点头，像是还没有缓冲过来。

“我只有过你。”王凯补充道，声音很小。

刚刚还在发愣的胡歌倏地一下抬高了眼皮，他盯着王凯，觉得自己一定是幻听了。但是对方瞥向别处的眼神和红得像是要自燃一样的脸颊告诉他恐怕不是。

只是一瞬间的怔愣，无法自制的喜悦感就在胡歌的心里跳起了桑巴。

虽然勾着嘴角藏不住笑脸，却还是拿起了乔：“骗子，你认识我之前的两个女朋友怎么算？”

王凯莫名其妙地看着他，“她们是beta。”

“beta怎么了，那也不能说是只有我一个。”

有些人呢，当他们恐惧失去的时候就会无时无刻地患得患失，把自己低到尘埃里。可一旦知道自己的感情不是单方面的时候，就像是得到了倚仗，无论如何都要卖个乖。

胡歌就是这样的人。

王凯无语，但是送佛送到西，哄人哄到底，无奈开口道：“遇到你之后就只有你了。”

“嗯。”胡歌舒服了。

也许爱情本就是从一边看过去是卑微，从另一侧看是宽容。

反正这一刻的胡歌觉得很多事都可以不计较了。

 

**31**

王凯说他很久没有过自然不是骗人的，但是淡薄到连自渎都很少有就让胡歌有点意外了。

最初是因为果果身体弱，孩子一周岁之前他几乎整日往返于医院与家里，根本无心顾及自己。等到果果情况稳定了，没过多久他便开始着手洗掉标记。

清洗标记对omega的影响是巨大的。影响激素分泌导致受孕困难是医学上的说法，最直观的体现是性欲淡薄。

在与胡歌交往之前王凯觉得自己不是一个多热衷于性爱的人。他以beta的身份和方式生活了十几年，有时候甚至觉得自己就是个beta。他只在分化那一年体验过发情热，在那之后从未被生理问题困扰。

他以为像他这样的omega生活就应该是寡淡的，直到遇到胡歌。

胡歌的出现像是打开了他身体的一道开关，让他重新意识到自己是omega的事实，也让他知道原来性欲是可以培养的。

王凯现在在紧张，他对情欲已经生疏，不知道自己可以配合胡歌到什么程度。他也有期待，但更多的是对自己可能出现的糟糕反应的忐忑。

胡歌起身脱掉了上衣，俯身又吻住了王凯。

“别害怕。”他说。

“我没害怕。”王凯立刻回道。

这人估计是天生的嘴比骨头硬，打死不服软。胡歌也不接话，直接上手把他的裤子拽了下来。

王凯顿时僵直了手脚。

直到胡歌剥光了他身上最后一点遮蔽物，王凯才像恍然回神一样捉住了他的手腕。

“不行，我们不能在这做。”

胡歌烦躁地看着他：“又怎么了？”

“孩子在那呢。”王凯歪头示意果果婴儿床的方向，“被看到了怎么办？”

胡歌也看了一眼旁边搭着蚊帐的小床，床上堆着厚厚的小被子，果果被蚊帐和被子拢在中间不太看得仔细。

“他睡得香着呢，不会醒的。”胡歌扭回头说。

“他随时可能醒过来，可能是因为饿了，也可能是做了噩梦。”胡歌明显不了解小孩子，王凯耐心地跟他解释。

“就算醒了也看不到，蚊帐那么厚。”胡歌负隅顽抗。

“怎么可能看到不到！”

“看到又怎么样啊，他那么小也不会知道我们在干什么。”

“那也不能当着孩子的面做。”

王凯的态度看起来非常地坚持，胡歌简直要抓狂了。他现在是箭在弦上不得不发，再不发弓就要折了。

“那我们去地板上？在那他就看不到了。”胡歌让步道，有点急切地看着王凯。

王凯觉得这个场面似曾相识。

对了，每次果果一摇一摆地追着他要奶喝的时候差不多也是这个样子。

他低头看了一眼自己和胡歌当下的状态，也觉得在这个时候喊停略为残忍。

王凯按住他：“不用去地板上，你别做到最后就行。”

“不做到最后是什么意思？”胡歌不能接受只用手，而王凯也根本含不住他。

“我帮你……帮你夹着。”为了掩盖自己居然说出这种话的羞耻感王凯主动伸出手去解胡歌的裤子。

胡歌低头看着他细瘦的腿：“你以前都几乎夹不住我。”

“从后面，后面可以的。”王凯小声说。

胡歌不再说话，一把推倒了王凯低下身含住了他的阴茎，算是妥协了。

久不经情事的人很快就在胡歌的口中被勾起了欲望。

胡歌仔细地舔舐着他的胯间，等他的阴茎微微挺立便一口吞到了最深。

胡歌的喉咙深，咽反射也不明显，他把王凯的阴茎整根含入再用咽部的收缩挤压他的龟头，两只干燥的手掌按压着他的髋部，同时拇指上下搓揉着他的嚢袋。

感觉到胡歌口腔给予的压迫感和他手指的动作，王凯几乎立刻弓起了脚背，把强忍住的呜咽声吞进喉咙。虽然想逃避下身的刺激却本能地抬起了胯，把自己往胡歌的口中送得更深。

直到感觉口中的性器开始轻微抽动，指下的嚢袋变得鼓胀，王凯耻骨间的战栗变成密集的轻颤，胡歌知道他快要到了，把口中的物什吐了出来。

王凯正处在释放的当口不知道胡歌为什么要放开自己，茫然地看着胡歌爬上来俯视着他。

“从后面来？”胡歌问他。

王凯过了几秒才反应过来，笨拙地翻过身去趴在了床单上。

胡歌的手从王凯的双腿间探过去，在被他的唾液和王凯自己的前液打湿的阴茎上撷取了一些汁水涂抹在了他的大腿根部做润滑。他一边用手掌在王凯的大腿根处来回逡巡，一边用手指按压他的会阴，换来王凯股间的战栗和被闷进枕头里的低喘。

不久后王凯感觉到有一根火热的东西挤进了他的腿间。 “夹紧了。”胡歌贴在他的背上说。

胡歌的阴茎摩擦着王凯大腿内侧的皮肤，来来回回蹭着他的会阴，龟头顶撞着他的嚢袋。

他让王凯的一只手握住他阴茎的头部，自己则握住了对方的。也只是握住，并用拇指指腹来回搔刮铃口，再没有其他动作。

王凯的欲望被推至顶峰又悬停在那，胡歌在他身上处处撩拨就是不肯推他一把。一次未曾疏解的欲望让他焦躁不已，用力咬住嘴唇才不至于让呻吟声泄露出来，腿间也几乎颤抖得再夹不住胡歌。

就在胡歌一次次的抽动中渐渐响起了粘腻的水渍声。胡歌和王凯都没有射精，也没有用过润滑，前液的分泌量不至于湿润至此，疑惑之下胡歌微微起身查看王凯身下，手指沿着液体的来路摸索过去终于发现，王凯动情了。

在他没有催动信息素的情况下。

与发情时的被动需求不同，情动表示omega真的想要。

胡歌原本的确想这次只是蹭一蹭就好了，但现在他反悔了。

几乎没有犹豫，一根手指就插进了王凯的后穴。

“呜——”一声呜咽从王凯的喉咙中泄露了出来。

“凯凯，你动情了。”胡歌用鼻尖磨蹭着王凯的耳垂，轻声恳求道，“你想要我是吗，让我进去吧，好吗？我保证不弄疼你。”

王凯额头摩擦着枕头用力摇头，艰难地说道：“不行，孩子……”

胡歌的第二根手指也探进去了，并且不老实地在内壁上来回搔刮。

“啊——”王凯的手指攥紧了枕头的边缘。

“他不会醒过来的，我保证他一醒来我就停下，好不好？”

“结、结……”在胡歌的两根手指不断搔刮与搅弄之下王凯几乎喘不过气来。

“我保证不起结，让我进去吧，求你了。”随着这句话胡歌插入了第三根手指。

胡歌的手指熟练地找到了对方的敏感点，在那里反复按压，王凯已经说不出话来。

胡歌把这当成了默许，几下扩张后，他抽出手指抬高了王凯的胯部换上了自己的阴茎。

巨大的伞部首先进入，撑开入口的褶皱劈开一条路，缓慢而坚定地挺进。

手掌下王凯的身体在细细的抖动，又被胡歌牢牢按住逃脱不得，连声音都不敢发出，只余一声声压抑后的喘息。

王凯的身体如他记忆中一样柔软，湿润，紧致。胡歌也忍得辛苦，血管凸浮于额角，面色是不正常的深红。

一番忍耐之后终于全部没入，胡歌松了一口气，看着眼前微微颤抖的脊背，也不知道想到了什么，心底忽然涌起一阵暴戾。

他想要全力冲刺，让身下的人尖叫，让他哭泣，让他求饶，让他们的孩子看着这一切发生。

但只是一瞬，那些黑暗的部分就被压了下去。

无论经历了什么，他还是更想爱惜这个人。

他开始缓慢的抽动，一下一下，用自己最大的耐心，感觉着那细致的小洞越发的湿润，有越来越多的分泌液流了出来。

王凯的大腿在抖，他快跪不住了。快感和战栗从脚趾蔓延上来，攀爬到尾椎和小腹，在被胡歌一下下捣进身体最深处。

他真的很想尖叫，却必须忍耐。叫声被他吞进喉咙再捣碎了吐出来，听不出是哭泣还是叹息。

“快……快点。”他用气声催促着胡歌。

胡歌听了却更加地不紧不慢。

“快点呀！”王凯急道。

胡歌贴近他，一只手握住了他久未被顾及的阴茎，在他耳边问道：“到了？想出来？”

王凯用力地点头，怕他不明白自己的急切，开口说道：“我想，你快点。”

“凯凯，你流了好多水……你是不是特别爱我啊？”胡歌问他，阴茎在王凯的身体里越顶越深。

他知道一次都没有释放过的王凯意志力是十分薄弱的。

王凯没想到他会卑鄙地在这种情况下问这个，一阵气苦。

“胡歌！”他警告道。

“快说，否则我就要起结了。”胡歌的阴茎已经顶到了危险的位置，在他的腔口磨蹭着。

“你答应我不会成结的！”王凯慌了。

“哦，我反悔了。”胡歌语气轻松地说道，“如果我现在成结你一定会叫出声，孩子就会醒，孩子醒了就会看到我们在干什么。而你想要从我身上下来最少需要二十分钟，这二十分钟里果果就要一直参观我们光屁股摔跤了。”

王凯紧张地看了一眼果果的床，孩子还在睡。

“胡歌你要干什么！”对他这种近乎无赖的行为愤恨不已，王凯怒道。

“你就说一句是不是爱我有那么难吗？求你了，说吧，你明明爱我的，为什么不能说出来？”胡歌蹭着王凯的耳后和头发，像一只撒娇的猫，好像刚刚出言威胁的不是他。

身体的反应不会骗人，王凯想要他，他的身体表现得清清楚楚。如果说在看到王凯为他动情之前胡歌还有耐心慢慢来，那么知道对方即使经历了标记清洗也还是洗不掉对自己的欲望之后，就无论如何也等不了了。

他怕这个人藏成了习惯，藏得不敢被别人找到。

王凯不说话，胡歌在他耳后一遍遍重复着：“我爱你，王凯，我爱你，我爱你……凯凯，你爱我吗？”

他抱着怀里的人，磨蹭他的头发，用牙齿轻咬他的耳垂。黏人又带着讨好，像极了撒娇的小动物，声音也低沉得像猫科动物在打着呼噜。

胡歌耐心地等待着对方的回答。

过了好久听到一声小小的“嗯。”

恐怕这世上再没有哪一种声音会让胡歌觉得如此满足。

他重新开始了动作，如王凯所愿地加快了节奏并且撸动他的阴茎。

突然而来的密集快感让王凯措手不及，喘息声里带着哭泣般的湿润，欲望像海浪一样把他越推越高，没有给他挣扎的机会。他无意识地反复叫着胡歌的名字，像是在求救。

欲望的海浪最终还是淹没了他，吞下了大多数的呜咽声王凯射在了胡歌手里。

胡歌到底没有成结，借着王凯射精时甬道的收缩几次冲刺后也把自己送到了高潮。

性爱后的疲惫和困倦依约而来，王凯每次做爱之后都睡去得非常快，等胡歌抽出自己后发现王凯已经气息平稳地睡着了。

果果非常懂事地从始至终没有醒来。

胡歌拿床单随意地擦了擦两个人，抱好了怀里的人也准备睡过去，朦朦胧胧间似乎听到了王凯的呓语。

他带着满满的喜悦和幸福睡着了。

 

 

**32**

王凯是被电话铃声吵醒的。手机在他的床头柜上唱了好久才把他从深度睡眠中拉出来，而电话另一边胡苗的声音听起来跟铃声一样吵，尖利又急迫。

“你跟胡歌是怎么回事？为什么不跟我商量一下？这么大的事也让我有个准备啊，现在媒体都爆炸了，你知不知道我们有多被动？记者电话打进来我都不敢接，完全不知道该说什么！”

胡苗炸起毛来连招呼都省略了，劈头盖脸就是一通责问，直接把王凯给问懵了。

他揉着眼睛，挣扎着醒了过来。脑子里转了转胡苗刚才说的话，才想起来昨天的事还没跟她说过。不过她是怎么知道的？

胡歌？

胡歌人呢？

王凯撑起上半身在房间里看了一圈，没有人。果果也不在婴儿床里。

他坐了起来，背靠在床头适应着肌肉的酸痛和身体的轻微不适。电话那边胡苗还在像机关枪一样突突个不停，听起来生了好大的气。

“果果不见了。”王凯说道，倒不见有多惊慌，像是陈述一件事情。

胡苗的无差别扫射终于停了下来，听他这么说安静了一会，问道：“你是刚醒吗？”

“嗯，通告在下午。”王凯爬起来找衣服穿，把电话设置成了免提放在桌子上，回道。

“孩子应该在胡歌那。”胡苗说。

“嗯。”王凯套上了内裤，后知后觉地意识到他们的对话有哪里不对，“你怎么知道……”

“你现在立刻上网去看看胡歌都发了什么鬼东西，我过一会再打给你。”说完挂了电话。

王凯穿好了衣服才拿起手机，登录帐号的时候想胡歌不会是在社交媒体上公开了两人的关系吧？但又觉得不应该。以他被公司的管束，当年两人分手时纵使那般不情愿尚没有在媒体面前说错过话，事到如今他肯定会跟公司商量过再发言的。

也许是他们从上海回来的时候被狗仔拍到了？

然而等他看到胡歌最新发布的消息觉得自己还是太小看了对方。

他倒是没说什么，一个“早”字，配着一张照片。

照片里胡歌抱着果果坐在床上，孩子捧着奶瓶在吸着奶水，露出一对乌溜溜的眼睛从奶瓶后面望着镜头，旁边的胡歌则尽力瞪圆了眼睛摆出跟儿子一样的表情。画面的另一侧角落里有王凯被床单蒙住的半张侧脸。

气氛温馨又暧昧的一张照片。

王凯一屁股坐在了床上。

胡歌疯了，这是他的第一个想法。

像吞下了一块石头，王凯的胃沉了下去。想到将要面对的问题只觉得两眼一阵发黑。

根本不敢看其他相关信息和消息提醒，王凯立刻退出了软件。他甚至有点想卸载了那玩意。

他先是打给胡歌，电话不通。接着打给胡苗，坐在那里另一只手不停摩挲着膝盖，这是他紧张时下意识的小动作。

“你看到了？”胡苗接起电话就问道。

“我们昨天回来已经很晚了，本来想今天告诉你的，没想到他居然都没跟我商量一下就……”

“所以你们两个现在是什么情况？你昨天说得那么严重怎么今天就好了？”胡苗问他。

这两天之内的变故太多，王凯一时之间也找不到头绪说起，只能把昨天在胡歌家里发生的事大致讲了。

王凯说得不快，胡苗在那边听着，耐心地没有插言。

她想起两年前王凯在片场吐过之后妊娠反应严重，当时参演的电视剧也退出了。那时候王凯主动向她吐露了孩子的身世，当然就算他不说胡苗也是能猜到的。王凯说他想要孩子，不在乎失去多少，但是不能让胡歌知道。胡苗求他再想想不要冲动，并且把一切可能的后果都说给他听，可是王凯主意正得像块铁板，听不进半句劝。

那时候王凯说：“姐，对不起，你陪着我这么多年……”被胡苗打住了，她说：“你不用顾虑我，我到哪都有饭吃，我是心疼你。我知道我劝不了你，你走的这步可一定要想好了。”

她那时候红着眼睛，觉得王凯这辈子算是毁了，而她却只能看着。

没有想到事情还能有这样的转机。

“挺好的。”她等王凯说完回道，“这两年我都很少看你笑了，你好像一直都不开心。我怕你受委屈却感觉你一直在委屈自己，旁边人也都不敢劝。”

“我没委屈自己。”王凯迅速接话。

“是是是，你没委屈自己。”胡苗翻了个白眼，“现在最重要的是眼下的问题要怎么解决。胡歌这回算是把我们都带沟里去了，这船咱们上也得上不上也得上。这边我会想办法，你尽快找到胡歌，问问他公司那边是怎么打算的，然后给我回电话。对了，打你姐夫或者我办公室的号码，我手机关了。”

王凯挂掉电话去找胡歌，其实他也不知道人在哪，不过带着果果离开的话应该不是去片场，他准备先去胡歌房间碰碰运气。

没想到还真在。

胡歌来开门的时候正在接电话，把王凯迎进来之后手机仰面放在了茶几上。

跟王凯住的标间不一样，作为男一号胡歌的房间里不仅有茶几和两把客椅居然还有一整组茶具。

王凯坐在了茶几旁边的藤椅上，四下看了一圈问道：“果果呢？”

“我送你助理那去了，小混蛋吃不饱就不认爹了，怎么哄都不好。”胡歌一边说着也坐下来给王凯泡茶。

“送我助理那？”

“对啊，我助理那又没吃的，我也没有。”胡歌拎着茶杯耸耸肩。

王凯知道对方故意要带偏自己的重点，但是无心纠缠，问道：“你早上发了什么东西在网上？”

“你看到啦？我拍的怎么样，效果不错吧？下面的留言我看了，果然没有认错的。”挤眉弄眼地得意道，“都说宝宝跟他爸爸一样帅。”

“胡歌你能不能严肃一点，你怎么能把孩子的照片放在网上呢，你知不知道别人会怎么说？你突然冒出一个儿子，这事要怎么解决？”王凯急了。

“我的儿子，我发照片怎么了。”胡歌说，真的严肃起来，摆出一副生人勿近的脸色，“我早就说过我不在乎公开，是你记性不好，忘了。”

王凯被噎住了，胡歌这话像是冲着他来的，但他搞不明白对方这一大早上的邪火从何而起。他以为昨天已经把人哄好了。

“你到底要干什么？”王凯声音低下来，像在安抚一颗炸弹。

“公开呀。”胡歌理所当然地说，“我说过的，要是咱们瞒不住了就公开，反正都是早晚的事。我先发出来也比被狗仔拍到发出去强。至于接下来怎么办，公司那边要杀要剐要烧要埋我服从安排，我这边等戏拍完了咱们就去领证。”

王凯听了还没来得及插话，胡歌原本放在茶几上的电话里传出一声尖利的怒吼：“胡歌——！！！！！”

他吓得贴在了椅背上：“你电话没挂啊？”

胡歌把手机拿了起来，说道：“姐，你还没挂啊，你都骂了我一个小时了。”

电话里似乎又传来一阵怒骂，胡歌歪着头拉远了，接着放回了茶几上。王凯听着电话里传出来的连篇骂声听不懂说的什么，他尽量贴着椅背躲得远远的，仿佛那玩意会爆炸。

胡歌堵住两只耳朵趴在茶几上嘴巴对着话筒说：“姐，我要说的已经说过了，反正照片已经发出去了想收回来是不可能的，你就想想接下来该怎么办吧。我相信你一定有办法的，我发誓这次你说什么我都听！”说完伸手把电话按掉了。

抬起头来看着王凯石化般地缩在椅子上。

“那是……蔡老板？”王凯还没缓过神来，有点僵硬地问他。

“嗯。”胡歌说，一脸的神清气爽。

 

 

**33**

跟外面的沸反盈天烟尘遍地不一样，剧组里面此时看起来更像是个世外桃源，风平浪静到不真实。大家都好像故意避开这个话题似的，没有人提没有人问，哪怕是不巧碰见胡歌抱着孩子经过也都是扯东扯西，最多不过是夸上一句孩子真可爱之类。

所有人都强压下蠢蠢欲动的八卦之心维持着自己专业人士的表象。

胡歌放了炸弹之后剧组也被迫加强了进场人员的身份审核。

制片方倒是很高兴。

导演组很不高兴。

人力物力都是一比开支。

李雪的脸又黑了一层。

胡歌已经几天没有在片场得过好脸色了。片场里历来是导演最大，李雪又是个暴脾气，胡歌多少有点怕他，平时就不敢多造次，这事一出更是恨不得夹紧尾巴做人，毛顺得不能再顺。

但是可怜了同组的演员和工作人员，要跟他一起吃锅灰。

到后来连林乐佳都忍不住求他，自己捅的窟窿自己补，管杀也得管埋啊。

胡歌抱着果果坐在王凯的床头对着儿子叹气道：“看来是需要你出马了。”

“啊。”捧着棒棒糖在舔的果果积极地答应道，并不知道拿糖收买自己的亲爹脑子里打的什么主意，口水流了一前襟。

王凯擦着头发从浴室里出来就看见果果嘴里含着东西，几步过来就要抢。

“这都几点了，都漱完口了怎么还给他糖吃？”

果果别的或许听不懂，“漱口”和“糖”这两个词可是理解得十分透彻。一般当“糖”和“漱口”同时在王凯的句子里出现的时候就代表他的糖要保不住了。

孩子的小嘴巴想要含住棒棒糖还是有些费力，但他仍努力地在王凯赶到之前一口吞下了糖块并用两只小手堵住嘴巴只留一截糖棍在外面。

王凯走过来捏住露在外面的那截糖棍试着往外拽了拽，果果坚决不松嘴。

“果果乖，爸爸之前说过的，漱口之后不能再吃糖了，快张嘴。”王凯试着跟孩子讲道理。

果果紧捂着嘴巴不松手，瞪圆了小眼睛看着他。

“果果听话，我们明天再吃。”

还是不松手。

“王果果！”王凯加重了语气。

他几乎没对孩子这么凶过，果果也一直都很听话，要求的事情向来不需要重复两遍。

这一声下去不仅孩子愣了，胡歌也愣了。

果果慢慢地松开了捂住嘴巴的小手把糖块吐了出来，连带着聚积在嘴里的口水流了一下巴。几乎同时，眼泪也滚了下来。

小家伙坐在那哭了起来，一哽一哽地，委屈得不得了。

胡歌把孩子搂进怀里看着王凯说：“你那么凶干什么？”

王凯也没想到会把儿子弄哭，手里拿着棒棒糖有点骑虎难下。

“还不是因为你给他糖吃。”

胡歌不理他，低头哄儿子：“乖儿子不哭了，他那么凶我们不理他。爸爸这还有别的糖呢，我们再吃一个其他口味的好不好？”

然而果果一旦哭起来就很难停下，缩在胡歌怀里一抽一抽地。声音也不大，但就像是受了天大的委屈那样非要哭够了才好，给几块新糖都不好使。

孩子真哭起来王凯也心疼，没办法只能妥协。他知道果果是想要他原来的那一块，把手里的糖递了过去，“不就是一块糖吗？你还是不是男子汉了，怎么能为这么一点小事就哭呢？”

果果窝在胡歌怀里哭得伤心，头也不回，王凯干脆把糖放在了他手里。

小家伙手里拿到了糖哭声立刻就停了，转过他哭得满是泪水鼻涕的小脸，打着嗝看着手里的棒棒糖，凑到嘴边舔了两下确定是自己之前失去的那块才真的不哭了。

“没有下次了。”王凯威胁道。

胡歌抱起果果，对着儿子笑道：“就要哭，就要哭。不哭哪有糖吃，对不对？”

王凯见他这么教育孩子不禁皱起了眉头，“你怎么教孩子呢？他跟着你这几天坏毛病都变多了。”

胡歌到床头抽了两张纸巾给果果擦了擦下巴，不在乎地说道：“我倒觉得他现在挺好的，想哭就哭想笑就笑，小孩子就应该是这样。”

王凯拍了一天的戏没有力气跟他争辩，把毛巾甩在椅背上。“一会你哄他睡觉，吃完了记得漱口，还有把衣服也换了。”说完钻进床单睡觉去了。

胡歌自从公开了两人关系就住在了王凯房间里，王凯知道自己赶不走这人也就随他去了。他们现在再玩当初恋爱时晚出早归那一套就显得矫情了。

那根棒棒糖果果一时半刻是不会放下的，只能等他困了自己睡着。

胡歌趁着这机会给孩子拍起了照片，发给袁弘。

胡歌这边第一个知道消息的是袁弘，他于情于理都应该是第一个。

在王凯房里过夜的第二天胡歌醒的很早，比王凯和果果都早。他因为以前的一些小毛病睡眠很浅也很少。醒来之后先是确认了一下王凯的位置，抱着人躺了一会接着就去翻手机给袁弘发信息，也不管当时是几点。

他心里的满足与喜悦需要有人分享，需要有能理解的人分享。

跟王凯分开后不人不鬼的那两年里一直是袁弘陪着他。

『老袁，我要结婚了。』

他发信息，语气认真。

袁弘估计还睡着，过了很久才回他。

『这是好事，对方是谁，我认识吗？』

『你认识，王凯。』

袁弘立刻就把电话打了过来。

“胡歌你怎么回事，你还有完没完了？你不是跟我说你好了吗？我他妈就说不能让你跟他一个剧组！”

“老袁、老袁你听我说……”

“这世上就他一个omega是不是？你他妈能不能有点出息？！”

“你小声点，人就在我旁边呢。”

袁弘听他这么说更炸了，“我管他在哪！你想把两年前再重来一遍吗？你不想你自己也想想你爸妈，也想想我啊，你还有家人和朋友不只有他！”

胡歌听他越说越严重赶紧挂了电话，下床开灯走到果果的小床边掀起蚊帐拍了张照片给袁弘发过去。

果果在一堆毯子里睡得像个肚皮朝上的小青蛙，还微微张着嘴巴。

袁弘这一次又是过了很久才回。

『这是什么？』

『孩子。』

胡歌回他，为防止他误会又补充道，『我的。像不像？』

漫长的沉默。

『你别告诉我是王凯生的。』

『不是他生的还能是谁，我这两年身边都有过什么人你还不清楚？』

袁弘电话又打了过来，情绪稳定多了。

“你是说他给你生了个孩子？”

“嗯。”

“他之前生的孩子是你的？”

“嗯。”

“这他妈……那他当初为什么……”

“我给你解释，你不许骂人。”

袁弘答应他不骂人，胡歌把中间发生的事一五一十跟他讲了。

“王凯……他也是够犟的。”袁弘听完感叹道。

胡歌笑了：“嗯。”

“那你们，他……”袁弘原本还想责怪王凯几句，但是知道了事情经过这就算是胡歌他们的家里事了，他实在不好插言，改口道：“他知道你这两年的情况吗？”

“应该还不知道。”胡歌低声说。

袁弘沉默了一会，叹口气道：“也好，只要他心里有你就好。”

“我以前就说我不是自作多情你不信。”胡歌忍不住又要得瑟一下。

袁弘一口气没憋住差点要骂娘，胡歌大概也是知道自己刚才的话很气人哈哈大笑起来。

说来说去袁弘对王凯的所有不满都是因为他伤害了胡歌，如果胡歌肯换一个人他自然是要鸣礼炮庆祝的，但看到胡歌因为失而复得如此喜悦又真心地希望他们能幸福。

袁弘听着胡歌在那边笑，也跟着笑起来。

等两人都笑够了，胡歌停下来，轻声说：“老袁，有你在真好。”

“呸，恶心。”袁弘回他。

 

 

**34**

不知不觉剧组开机快两个月，接连着有人杀青离开。为了后期工作有序衔接，前面掉下的进度要尽快赶上来，补镜头的，加场的，所有人的工作节奏也都跟着加快了。

李雪近来在片场时的脸色一直不好看，火气也格外地大，于是所有人都跟着绷紧了神经。新人更是大气都不敢喘一声，生怕自己哪点做得不对点着了明显情绪不佳的导演。

大家都或多或少猜得到原因，然而这个原因天天夹着尾巴呆在片场连导演也只是生气却不能把他怎么样，别人便更没有立场说什么。

“唉，你什么时候去跟导演认错？”休息的时候林乐佳端着饭盒站在胡歌边上问。

她自认为算得上是胡歌的半个恩人，这时候向他讨回人情没有半点犹豫。

胡歌蹲在离导演和摄像那一拨特别远的地方吃盒饭，抬了抬眼皮看她，“你着什么急啊？”

“我能不着急吗？你点的这火都烧到我池子里来了，天天看着导演黑着脸你不害怕？”

“不害怕。”

林乐佳低头看着他，胡歌此刻像个陕北老农一样手里捧着盒饭蹲在片场角落里，嘴唇上还带着菜油。

“你再说一遍。”

“不害怕。”

“你去那边再说一遍。”林乐佳指着跟副导和摄像坐一堆的李雪说道。

胡歌抿抿嘴，十分有志气地怂了。

“好了好了，我晚上就去认错还不行吗？这几天的戏不是挺好的，基本都是一条过，导演也没骂你不是。”

林乐佳也蹲下来，挨着胡歌。

“咱们没挨骂那是因为你终于发挥正常了，不信你再照着刚开机的那几天演，看看导演怎么对你。”

胡歌撇了撇嘴没说话。

林乐佳歪头看了看胡歌手里的东西，问道：“你怎么吃这个呀？你助理没给你做饭？”

“嗯，她忙。”胡歌含糊道。

“我带了盐焗虾，你要不要尝尝？”说着就要往胡歌的一次性饭盒里面夹虾。

“别别别，我吃饱了。”胡歌连忙盖住了饭盒。

“你这才吃了一半怎么就吃饱了，客气什么呀。”

“唉……我，我吃不好那个。”胡歌有点为难道。

“我这都是剥好的，你只要吃下去就行了，也不麻烦。”

胡歌眼见着林乐佳的筷子递了过来，自己怕是要躲不掉，带着点调笑地道：“唉唉唉，我可有主了，你这样不好吧。”

林乐佳手僵在那，跟着脸也僵了。

胡歌知道自己的话很伤人，但是不得不说。林乐佳喜欢他，虽然没有挑明过，自己却不能再装傻跟她玩暧昧，对她对自己都不应该。

林乐佳的脸僵了好一会才皮笑肉不笑地说道：“怎么着，怕被家暴啊？”

胡歌笑着蹭蹭鼻子，说：“那倒不是，他不打人。”

“那你怕什么？连交个朋友都不成了？”林乐佳盯着他。

“交朋友当然可以，但是有目的的朋友不行。”胡歌看着她，表情认真，“我怕他跑，真怕。”

林乐佳听他这么说，脸色稍微软了下来。她把筷子里夹着的虾放回饭盒里，低着头道：“你就这么紧张他？”

“紧张，紧张得睡不着觉。”胡歌说。

林乐佳侧过头看着他，听不出这话里几分玩笑几分认真。她眼睛瞄着胡歌饭盒里的两根青菜，忽然就觉得无所谓了。“他哪好？”她问道。

胡歌把盒饭收起来，估计也是不想吃了。用纸巾擦着嘴，小声地说：“他能让我快乐。”说完回头看着林乐佳，“对不起。”

林乐佳也看回去。她认识胡歌不算久，印象中他都是安静的，带着点忧郁的，接触过后发现他跟所有听到过的传闻中的都不同。她知道这个人出过很多问题，或许现在才是他原本的样子，真诚里带着点俏皮，真实又快乐。

“哼，谁稀罕。”她嗤道。

 

晚上胡歌去敲李雪的门，为防被拒之门外还带上了果果。

李雪一开门就看见胡歌抱着个孩子站在门口，一大一小都冲着他笑，活像一对俄罗斯套娃，还是最大号和最小号的。

李雪木着脸看着那个大号的套娃说道：“怎么着，这么快就被撵出来了？”

胡歌笑嘻嘻地，“怎么会呢，我是特地来找您聊聊的。”

李雪依旧木着脸，“不聊，没时间，我忙着选片看本子呢。”

胡歌忙一脚迈进屋去人倚在门框上，笑着说：“别呀，李导。”

果果来之前不知道在他亲爹那学了什么，趴在胡歌肩头，用他尚且捋不直的小舌头也学着小声叫道：“泥脑。”

李雪挑了挑一边的眉毛。

胡歌颠了颠怀里的儿子，问道：“怎么样，可爱吗？”

“你送我这么大的礼王凯知道吗？”

“哪能啊，就给你看看。”

李雪气笑了，说道：“进来吧。”

剧组给导演安排的房间是个套间，一侧工作室一侧卧室。工作室里不用想一定是云山雾绕，胡歌抱着孩子直接进了卧室。

“我是来负荆请……不对，负子请罪的。”胡歌坐在李雪卧室里的沙发上说道，果果坐在他腿上。

“你请的什么罪啊？”李雪在电视柜和书桌附近翻找了一会，拿着一包山楂片也坐了过来。

“你这几天心情不好不是因为我吗？组里的小孩都吓死了。”

“你也知道是因为你，嫌我不够烦是不是，你们那些事就不能以后再说？过几天就是发布会了，现在所有媒体都等着问你们的那点事，谁还关心咱们的戏？”李雪一边说着拆了一片山楂片递给果果。

果果乖巧地接过来，不好意思当着外人扭过头埋在胡歌胸口吃了起来。

“那发布会当天先过滤一遍记者提问不就好了？”

“你当记者都是我雇来的？让他们问什么就问什么？你捅出个多大的窟窿自己心里没数吗？你们现在躲在剧组里不露面外面媒体都卯着劲儿等咱们的发布会呢。”

一片山楂片果果没几下就消灭完了，扭过头来眼巴巴地看着李雪和他手里剩下的山楂片，嘴角还留着碎屑。

李雪又递过去一片，果果像个小松鼠一样接过来转过头去咔嚓咔嚓啃起来。

“那就与本剧无关的问题一概不回答。”胡歌说。

“你不回答记者想知道的他们就不问你别的怎么办？”李雪白他一眼，“你儿子怎么吃东西还避人啊？”

“那我们放些自己人进去提问？”胡歌建议道。

李雪给他一个“你是不是傻”的眼神，说道：“圈子就这么大，你这么玩媒体一次，下次就没有媒体陪你玩了。”

“那可怎么办啊毛绒绒？”胡歌皱起了脸。

“挠牛牛。”果果转过头来也跟着叫。

“噫，这可不是你能叫的。”胡歌赶紧捂住儿子嘴。

“该回答的还是要回答，怎么说你去跟公司商量，提问环节你们负责摆平记者。至于在发布会上，这边会尽量缩短提问环节的时间，让大家把主要的注意力放在其他活动上。”

胡歌点点头，觉得也只能这么办了，脑子一转又觉出不对劲，“李导，你早就想好办法了是吗？”

李雪没吱声，一片接着一片地给果果递着零食。

“那你这几天在片场是故意吓唬我们呢？”

“你儿子多大了？”李雪不接他的话，问道。

胡歌低头看看儿子，回道：“十八个月了，长得有点小，看不出来吧。”

“哦。”李雪伸手捏了捏果果的脸，忽然想到了什么，“那你跟王凯是……”

“哎呀，儿子你是不是困了？爸爸这就带你回去睡觉。”胡歌说着抱起果果就跑了。

“你们大爷的，是不是在我上部戏里就睡一块了！”李雪在后面骂道。

 

 

**35**

房间里多了一个人住就意味着增加了一人份的生活垃圾和日用品，生活空间被压缩的同时环境也理所当然地更乱了。

胡歌和王凯的最大不同在于，虽然胡歌也算不上是一个多勤快的人，但是当房间凌乱到一定程度的时候他就会带着无尽的抱怨和唠叨开始整理。比如说现在，脱下来的衬衫和裤子挂在椅子上，床上是看到一半的剧本和孩子换下来的衣服，电视柜上甚至还摆着一双袜子，胡歌拎起来仔细地瞧了瞧，还好是干净的。

自从进了剧组王凯就不用房间清洁，助理到了以后偶尔会来帮他整理，主要是收拾一下垃圾和需要换洗的衣物。倒不是说王凯有多懒，只是他不觉得这个状态有整理的必要，或者应该说他根本就没有意识到房间的凌乱。曾经无数次胡歌向他指出这一点的时候他的回答是“这不挺好的吗，乱中有序。”于是在经历过几次各种形式和意义上的斗争失败之后，他们短暂算得上同居的那段日子里胡歌认命地扛起了收拾房间的大任。

这种情况换到了现在自然也不会有丝毫改变。

胡歌对着面前王凯的行李箱发愁，他是怎么做到把所有的东西团成一团塞进箱子里去的？

王凯这时候坐在床上打电话，果果被他圈在两腿之间，胡歌听着王凯对电话那边的回复，应该是打给家里的。

“……胖了一点吧，最近没有给他量体重，但是抱起来沉了。嗯……呵呵呵，食量肯定是涨了，光奶粉就要喝以前的两倍，我估计带来的这些不够喝到回去……嗯，嗯，馋，比以前还馋，而且还长脾气了，前几天不让他晚上吃糖就哭了，从来没那么难哄。”

果果坐在王凯身前玩着他最心爱的玩具小车，听到王凯说糖，“啊”地一声转过身去，看着王凯两眼发光。

“当！”他激动地叫道。

耳朵倒挺灵，王凯翻个白眼，以后说话要注意防着他了。

“爸爸这没有糖，而且我们之前不是说好了晚上漱口之后不能吃糖吗？”王凯揉了揉儿子的头跟他讲道理。

果果大概只听懂了“没糖”这两个字，倒是听话，也不闹，有些失望地扭过头去继续玩他的小车。

胡歌把王凯随便塞在行李箱里的东西全都抱了出来，一件件整理好再放回去。箱子里有不少新奇的小玩意，多数是孩子用的，他觉得有趣，每一样都拿起来仔细瞧瞧。

果果的玩具里不同款式的半自动小车有好几个，还有一个成年人手掌大小的橡胶恐龙和三只毛茸茸的猫咪布偶，其中一只估计是太过被喜爱尾巴上的毛都秃了。

他好奇地拿起一条看起来像是带着绳子的背带，不知道是用来干什么的，看那根绳子的材质还挺结实。回头看了看王凯，还在打电话，他试着在自己身上比划了两下，横竖长度都不对，没有头绪。

“……是，身体好多了，比我自己带着他的时候还要调皮，每天跑来跑去的停不下来，对什么都好奇，我助理一个人都带不了……嗯，大概还有半个月吧，有几场戏要补，之前落下了不少进度，不过杀青之后还要在这呆一段时间……对，我们一起回去……不是不告诉你……别别，妈你别听媒体报道的那些……”

王凯从床上坐起来，单手抱起果果走到胡歌身边，把孩子放进他面前的行李箱里，转身一边打着电话一边去了卫生间。

果果手里拿着玩具小车坐在一堆衣服上面跟胡歌大眼瞪小眼，胡歌看看手里不明用途的绳子再看看儿子，忽然灵光乍现，到儿子身上比了比，果然大小正合适。

胡歌哭笑不得，王凯你可真有才，别人遛狗你遛儿子。

果果估计是对这东西很熟悉，拽了拽他手里的绳子又指了指自己：“啊啊。”

“知道是用来拴你的，看你爸爸把你当什么养呢。”胡歌戳了戳小家伙的鼻子。

果果睁着乌溜溜的眼睛看着他，神情欢快地把手里的那截绳子递了过去，胡歌瞧着那样子觉得跟小狗也没什么区别。

于是索性给儿子穿戴上在房间里遛了一圈，果果也十分配合，被胡歌牵着，一摇一摆地像个努力奔跑的企鹅。

王凯的标间毕竟不大，一大一小两人几步走到了门口，王凯在卫生间里打电话，声音隐隐约约地传了出来。

“……对，是他，我们一起拍过电视剧的，以前跟你提起过……不是，没有，我说过他不知道……我以前以为我们不可能在一起所以没告诉他……妈这些事我以后再跟你解释行吗？电话里说不清楚……不是不是，不是你们想的那样……”

胡歌抱着果果靠在卫生间的外墙上，他给儿子比了一个噤声的手势，小家伙果然就懂事地靠在了他肩头不再发出声音。

“……这跟孩子没关系，之前他并不想分手是我一定要离开的，就算没有果果他还是会想跟我在一起……我确定……没有，我没受委屈，我不会让自己受委屈的，你放心……没错我知道我自己也能过，如果是以前我可能还是会选择一个人，但我发现……”

王凯这一次停顿了很久，胡歌站在外面下巴搭在儿子小小的肩膀上，果果身上的味道甜甜的。他静静地等着王凯后面的话。

王凯后面的声音很小，胡歌放轻了呼吸平缓着心跳，最好连思考的声音都不要有。

“这对他很不公平，他没做错什么……而且我想他，比我曾经想象的更想他。”

他终于听到王凯说。

感觉世界静了好一会，胡歌才意识到自己深吸了一口气。

他蹭了蹭果果的脸，用力地在上面亲了一口。

“……你怎么知道的？王译翎！我就知道她藏不住事，她从小就这样……”

王凯的电话还在继续，胡歌抱着儿子小心地回到了行李箱边上，把那只秃尾巴猫塞到果果手里，抱着他重新翻捡起了箱子里的宝贝。

那只猫果然如胡歌所料是果果的最爱，他紧紧地抱住小猫的身子不断地抚摸着猫尾巴。胡歌看着儿子摸猫的样子，提醒自己一定要记得让果果离他的猫们远点，避免互相伤害。

房间的整理工作还要继续，胡歌接下来要面对的问题就比较复杂了。事实是如果你把所有的衣服裤子都团在一起放那么当你再次看到他们的时候就会是系在一起的，这很神奇。

胡歌相信王凯不是故意要把两条牛仔裤的裤腿打个死结的，而且这个结打得实在很技术，因为中间还缠着一只衬衫的袖子。

他颇费了一番功夫才把这三件彼此纠缠不清的衣服拆开，期间脑补了无数爱恨情仇，就在胡歌把衣服叠好塞进箱子里的时候有什么硌到了他的手，他探进去摸了摸，夹层里面有东西，似乎是金属。

他掏了出来，一条皮带。

有点眼熟。

王凯终于打完了电话从卫生间里出来，正看到胡歌举高了手里的东西在打量。

他定在了那。

胡歌转过头看着他，晃了晃手里的皮带。

“我的？”

 

 

**36**

皮带是胡歌的，他们都知道那是他什么时候留下的。

王凯站在那，少有的不知所措。

那不是什么好的回忆，无论是对他还是对胡歌。它提醒着两个人，曾经王凯拼尽全力地想要拒绝胡歌，曾经胡歌只差一步便要犯下大错，曾经他们差一点点就真的彼此错过了。

那时候王凯说我们分手吧，我遇到别人了。

他说相伴一程也是缘分，我们好聚好散。

他说人生还长，别把自己拴在谁的身上。

他说胡歌我不愿意，你放过我吧。

胡歌差点就信了。

胡歌不信。

语言是这世上最容易伪造的东西，谎言的历史甚至早于文明，胡歌已经不是初次经历爱情会单方面沉溺在自己世界里的年纪了，王凯是不是爱着他，他宁愿相信自己看到的，亲身体会到的。

他想亲自验证，但王凯不给他机会，连见他一面都不肯。他只能凭借两人相处时的细节，在记忆里确认王凯是爱他的。

然后再被王凯拿给他看的现实撕裂。

不过一个月的时间，胡歌差点要忘了当初那种要把自己逼疯的感觉。

怎么可能忘得了。

他不会问王凯收着这条皮带做什么，现在的他也不需要问，更何况他从来也见不得王凯为难。

但是有些事情还是不能不谈。

果果坐在胡歌的怀里，好奇地拉扯着皮带的下端，胡歌把皮带从儿子手里抽出来认真卷好又重新放回了原来的地方。

他把果果身上的背带解了下来，抱着孩子坐到了床上。

“过来。”他坐在那对着王凯伸出手。

 

胡歌看起来不会问那个让他尴尬的问题，王凯的心放下了一些，他走过去坐下，胡歌握住了他的手，十指交扣。

“我知道有些事即使问了你也不会回答我，那些无关紧要的事情我不会问。”胡歌停下来，低头轻轻磨蹭着王凯的食指与虎口。这是曾经他们偶尔会慵懒地窝在一起时胡歌常有的小动作，通常这种时候都会伴随着他的一些事后情话，撒娇的，犯着傻气的，听起来像是许诺的，而多数情况下王凯没有听完他说什么就睡着了。

胡歌并没有意识到自己动作里带着的安抚意味。

他的目光从两人交缠的手指又回到了王凯的脸上，他盯着对方的眼睛，像是第一次见，又像是许久未见。

他相信让人魂牵梦绕的不是爱情，爱对他来说是牵肠挂肚，是割舍不下。

而越是挚爱的，越会在失去时折磨你。

王凯被他直勾勾的眼神看得不自在，他大概永远没办法面对胡歌这样的一面，微低了头，带着点犹豫地开口道，“那条皮带……”

“我知道你为什么留着它，我想问的不是这个。”胡歌说道，他停顿了一下，似乎接下来的话连他自己也需要勇气才说得出口。

“你当初……”他深吸了一口气，空着的那只手抱紧了怀里的果果，他把下巴垫在孩子的头顶，蹭着儿子绒绒的头发，好像这样能让他安心，“你当初是因为我的追求才跟我在一起的吗？”

“什么？”王凯眨着眼睛，困惑了。

“当初我们会在一起，我以为是因为我追求你。”胡歌微微歪过脑袋看着他，握着王凯的手指攥紧了。

只愣住了一会王凯就反应了过来。

“郭晓然跟你说了什么？”

“他说我们的问题根源是一开始的错位。”

 

郭晓然杀青那天晚上的聚餐胡歌也去了，提前跟郭晓然打过了招呼，他们两个原本私交就不差，玩笑归玩笑，胡歌在予人处事上向来是体贴周到的。他问郭晓然自己出现的话会不会不方便。这话一方面说得直接，另一方面还是给了对方拒绝的余地。

郭晓然倒是没说不方便，只是提醒他刘昊楠应该也会去，他相信胡歌不会在那种场合给他为难，但是以他们三个的关系相处一室怎么都是尴尬。

胡歌也回的痛快，他就是去见刘昊楠的。

郭晓然有些反感地皱起眉头，这大概是少数他能察觉到对方alpha特质的情况——对那些向自己伴侣表达过好感的alpha们的敌意。

“不是因为你想的那些。”胡歌看着他皱起脸就知道他在想什么，解释道，“之前在片场我做了很不理智的事情，想借你这个机会道个歉。”

“你是想道歉还是想示威？”郭晓然怀疑地看着他，仍旧皱着眉头，话说出口来也不再修饰。

“我是想道歉的，至于是不是示威要看她怎么想。她放得下我就是去道歉的，如果她放不下那我就是去示威的。”

胡歌话说得坦荡，郭晓然反而不知道怎么接了，半晌才回了一句，“放心，她不是那种小心眼的人。”

这话听着奇怪，胡歌挑了挑眉。

 

聚餐那天何勇也在，是陪着刘昊楠来的。

这种场合想完全不尴尬是不可能的，好在大家都是习惯了场面事的人，开局几轮敬过了要离组的郭晓然，胡歌抬杯面向刘昊楠，不提前因后果只说为自己当初的冒犯陪个不是。

刘昊楠坦然地接了，没有其他话。

一杯酒干了，她把杯底亮给胡歌。

胡歌是来给自己拔刺的，她明白。

 至于那之后何勇明显想要灌醉胡歌的架势，和原本给两边打着圆场却不知道为什么酒都灌到了自己肚子里的郭晓然，王凯离席得早，这些都是后来才知道的。

 

郭晓然一喝多了就要胡说八道，好像平时藏着的那些自己的别人的秘密终于有了出口，这一点只有亲近他的几个人知道。

胡歌送他回房间的路上他一直在嘟囔，一会问胡歌自己够不够朋友，帮他挡了这么多酒。一会抱怨东北男人太能喝了，但是他们山东爷们也不能输，你看何勇居然是被人背回去的，丢人，他郭晓然还能自己走呢。

胡歌想说你老人家是被我拖回来的，并没有强多少。不过他当然不会跟醉鬼说这些。

“你得对他好点知道吗，他吃了不少苦。”郭晓然嘟囔着。

胡歌没回话，郭晓然接着说，“我知道你也不好过，但是他不想说，谁都没办法。”

“你一直都知道？”胡歌歪头问他。

“知道什么？”郭晓然也歪着头，大着被酒精泡过的舌头。

“知道他在骗我。”胡歌看着他。

“哦。”郭晓然努力地眨眨眼睛，“我猜到的。”顿了一下接着说，“我不能问，我要是问了他连我也要躲着了。他都不肯和家里人说，他爸爸……唉，算了。”

胡歌把郭晓然送回房间，倒了一杯水给他，拉过椅子坐在床边。

“他为什么不能找我商量？”

郭晓然接过杯子喝水，抬起一根手指指着胡歌，不一会喝完了水，手指仍然没放下。他长出了一口气，指着胡歌说，“那得问你自己。”

“问我？”

一杯水喝下去郭晓然像是清明了一些，他问胡歌，“你们怎么在一起的？”

“算是我追的他吧。”

“你追他？”

“是我先提的。”

“你一提他就答应了？”

“没错。”胡歌虽然奇怪他的问题却还是诚实回答。

“你怎么知道他是omega的？”

胡歌皱起了眉头，这个问题过于私人，他不知道为什么郭晓然要问。

“我认识他比你久，在这之前公司里包括我没人知道他的真实性别，他的公开信息里性别都是beta，他显然不想让别人知道自己的真实性别。”郭晓然看着胡歌问道，“你跟他提的时候是怎么说的？”

胡歌回忆着，眼神闪烁了一下，难以置信地看着郭晓然。

他想起来了。

“你以为我是在威胁他？”

郭晓然没回答。

“开什么玩笑！”胡歌猛地站了起来，小腿撞开了身后的椅子倒在了地上，虽然有地毯阻隔还是发出了不小的声音。“我们在一起的时候是什么情况别人不知道你又不是不知道，我怎么会威胁他！而且他会是那种轻易受别人威胁的人吗？”

“这一点你就要问他自己了。”郭晓然抬起头看向胡歌，“当初你们刚在一起的时候他生怕我问起，那时候我不知道他是omega觉得你们这种关系不能长久，本来是想劝他趁早收手的，后来因为那次意外知道了他的真实性别，吓了一跳是真的，不过我也确实为你们高兴，这比他是beta轻松得多。但那之后他还是躲着我，如果不是我追问仍然什么都不肯说。”他握着手里的杯子接着说，“如果他对你有信心，对你们的未来有信心，一定不会是这种态度。”

胡歌开口想说什么，郭晓然抢过话来，“他对你的感情我没怀疑过，就算当初看不清，他自己生活的这两年我也看明白了。但问题是，即使是现在，你不惜冒着要和公司解约的风险公开和他的关系，我恐怕在他的脑子里还是存在着各种各样会跟你分开的可能性。我们老家有句话说，树会长歪，是因为根不正。” 

 

**37**

“是我做错了吗，从一开始的时候。”胡歌问，他握着王凯的手，干燥的手指纠缠着，他抚摸着对方食指突出的关节。

王凯并没有躲闪，他的眼神在两人交握的手指与胡歌的脸上逡巡：“你指什么？”

“我们在一起的契机，我想要追求你，却用了那么模棱两可的方式，你为什么会答应我？你当初觉得……觉得我是在威胁你吗？”

王凯看着他没有马上回答，他能感觉到胡歌的不自信，那么鲜明，那么需要他的肯定。

他不愿去想在得不到自己回应的时间里胡歌是怎么过来的，那会让他内疚，重要的是即使内疚也无法弥补。

“你觉得威胁这一套对我有用吗？”他反问道。

王凯坐在那，在胡歌身边，笔挺着背，好像不会有任何事情能让它弯折，压力不能，生活不能，恶意和诋毁更不能。

他永远知道什么是自己愿意付出的，什么是他绝不会妥协的。

“你是想说你那时候也喜欢我所以才答应我的？”胡歌接着问到，声音很轻，鼻尖有一点酸气泛上来。

“不是。”王凯果断地回道。

他坚定地看向胡歌，没有踌躇，没有不安，他并不确定到了现在这句真相还会不会伤害到对方，但这是胡歌应该知道的。

不等胡歌有所表示王凯马上接着说道，“在那之前没有alpha向我表示过好感，也没有人发现过我的身份，我都差不多真的认为自己是beta了。你那时候的话太突然，我承认我被吓到了。但是不讨厌。”

如果他真的不愿意，谁都别想强迫他。

那是个意外，是无数个巧合堆加起来的意外。那一次胡歌喝多了，王凯也喝了不少，身份被识破让他有过短暂的心慌，然后被要求交往，当时他是觉得荒唐，但奇怪的是并不讨厌。

“你还是没有说清楚。”胡歌说，“关于那时候我的态度，你是怎么想的。”

“我以为……”王凯回忆道：“你是突然起了玩心，毕竟我跟其他omega不一样吧。”

“嗯，是不一样。”胡歌承认，“你知不知道当时我是鼓起了多大勇气才敢跟你说出那句话的？”

王凯眨眨眼，他并不知道，胡歌对自己一直很积极，看不出他会为一句话做很久的心理建设。

“看来你是真的不知道自己有多特别。”胡歌轻笑道，“在你之前我从没有追求过任何人。”

“那也算追求吗？”王凯想说那也太敷衍了。

“主动告白也没有过。”胡歌解释道，“在说出那句话之前你的性别让我烦恼了很久。我不知道自己为什么会那么在意一个beta男性，这太奇怪了，你完全没有omega的特征可就是那么吸引我。”

关于自己性别暴露这件事王凯曾经问过胡歌，他不认为自己会被轻易识破。如果简单就能闻出来他也不能掩藏这么久。可是每一次追问之下胡歌都是顾左右而言他，想尽办法岔开话题，几次之后王凯就不问了。

“所以你到底是怎么发现的？”

胡歌好像想到什么，笑了：“这种事我也没人能说，老袁后来被我磨得实在烦了，让我不死心的话就去闻闻看。”他看着王凯，“所以我就去敲你的门了，我闻到了，顺便还知道了你怕痒。”

王凯记得那次，胡歌敲门进来说是对词却一直闹他。

“然后呢？”王凯问，他知道不会这么简单。

“老袁不信。”胡歌撇撇嘴，“他说我色欲熏心，生理嗅觉错乱了。”

“所以你去调查我了？”

“嗯。”胡歌承认了，虽然细节不是这样，结果也是一样的。

王凯没有继续说话，胡歌小心地观察着他的脸色，问道：“你在生我气吗？”

“没有。”王凯摇摇头，“所以你是怕我生气才一直没有告诉我真相吗？”

“我需要思考的问题太多了，我那时候每天绞尽脑汁地想要怎么把你介绍给我妈，不想再承担你会对我发火的风险。现在想想我们那时候如果能吵一架也许会更好。”

那时候的他们感情太顺利了，王凯对他几乎是予取予求，他居然也没意识到有什么不对。

“如果当初我对你的表白更正式一点，你是不是就不会觉得我只是一时兴起了？”

胡歌抬起头来表情认真地看着王凯。

怀里的果果在玩他的手指，他轻轻地攥住了孩子的左手。

王凯没回应，胡歌继续说，“我应该更正式一点，问你愿不愿意跟我在一起，无关你的性别，我喜欢你。而你可能一开始不会答应，也许我会伤心一段时间会受伤会退缩，然后不死心地再试一次。最后你还是会答应我的。”

果果用他自由的右手努力掰着胡歌的手指，像玩着什么游戏。

“我们会真的在一起，没有隐瞒和欺骗，但是会有争吵，你会因为一点小事对我发火，我最害怕吵架了，大概不知道怎么哄你，只会装可怜，然后你就原谅我了。”

胡歌一手握着王凯，一手握着果果，继续说：“然后我们会一起想办法去过我妈那关。那一定不会很容易，我会一开始就告诉她你是我男朋友，我认准了，不会分的。”

果果好不容易把自己的左手拯救出来，胡歌松开他又握住了他的右手。果果愣了一下，左手又开始新一轮的努力。

“而她一定会闹我，让K姐来说服我，动员我身边所有人。然后我们可能会闹分手，你要离开我，我不同意，跟你打一架。也可能是打两架，打三架，反正打到你不再提分手为止，我被打也没关系。”

胡歌捏着儿子的小手接着道：“在这期间我会跟你努力造人，有了孩子就得天下，没有就继续游击战，我妈总有一天要妥协的。”他翘起一边嘴角看着王凯，“你说对不对？”

王凯听他说完，终于问道，“你怎么知道最先退缩的会是我？万一就算有了孩子你妈妈也不同意呢？你就没想过我们即使努力过也还是要分手的结果吗？万一是你扛不住压力离开我呢？”

而我为什么要把自己搞的那么狼狈？

胡歌看着他，久久地说不出话来，等到他能再次开口，声音是平静的，却带着干涩。

“就算我把自己剖开，也只有一颗心而已，无论它是圆是扁都说明不了什么，你总要给我机会去证明。”胡歌感觉自己的旧伤又开始疼了，他抱紧了怀里的儿子，“为什么你能那么容易地就放弃我？你以前遇到那么多质疑和挫折的时候都能坚持，为什么就不能为我坚持一下？”

他最终还是红了眼眶。

“那不一样。”王凯放软了声音说。

“哪里不一样？”胡歌攥紧了他的手指。

王凯叹了口气：“工作上最坏的结果不过是辞演或者被替换，就算失败也很快会过去，过去了我可以不去想它，但是你不行，感情不行，那些事情会一直折磨我，在以后的很长期间里都让我觉得难堪，我做不到。”

这大概是王凯做过的最深的一次剖白，他说得不快，但每一句都真实又疼痛。

胡歌大概也没想到他肯说这么多，平常的王凯让他说一点自己的苦处都像是会要了他的命，他点点头，算是认可了这个理由：“可你想没想过，如果真有那么一天我身边有了别人，这会不会折磨你？会折磨你多久？”

果果还在跟胡歌的手搏斗，王凯歪着头看着儿子，声音恍恍惚惚地飘了出来：“有时候眼前的事都过不去，就顾不得以后了。”

他不愿多想当初的那份难堪，事情已经过去了，他就宁愿它真的过去了。

胡歌放开他们交握的手，把人搂了过来。他凑近了王凯，怀里的果果终于恢复了自由，爬到了两人中间。

他凑过去磨蹭着王凯的侧边脸颊，轻轻地说道：“以后再有这种情况，我是说有那种让你觉得过不去的事，来找我商量，好吗？我们一起想办法。”

求你多信任我一点。

胡歌的头发蹭着王凯的皮肤，让他有点痒，他没有躲开，而是贴了上去。

“嗯。”他回道。

 

 

**38**

他们在接吻，王凯的嘴唇有一些干裂，胡歌一点点舔过去，舌尖的动作带着让人心口骚动的撩拨，慢慢湿润了对方的唇瓣，再轻轻撬开他的牙齿。

坐着的位置让两个人的姿势不是很舒服，但是没有人在意，他们像两只颈项交缠的鹤，纠缠的唇齿似乎是为了印证爱情，自然而又缱绻。

胡歌的手掌附在王凯的背上，沿着他脊柱的线条来回摩挲，感受着掌心下面突起的骨节，让他莫名的安心。

品尝彼此的嘴唇，呼吸一样接近本能，像干渴的人得到水源一样满足。

仿佛纠缠与妥协，追逐与等待，不安与许诺，像无数个空间交错时互相碰触的点。

他们就应该在一起。

谁也别想让他们分开。

他们自己也不行。

胡歌的手顺着王凯腰部的曲线来到了他T恤的下摆，在他躲开的前一秒探了进去，同时把对方难耐的轻叹也吞进自己的口中。

王凯的味道诱惑着他，一如当初两人初次欢好时那么让他不顾一切。

这个味道熟悉又有些许不同，曾经他不敢认，曾经这让他痛苦不堪，现在他知道那一点点不同是因为自己，这让他安心，又让他迫切地想要重新标记，再次确认。

他揉捏着王凯的腰肉，一贯怕痒的人总是需要相当长的时间才能放松下来，好在胡歌在情事上一直很有耐心，他喜欢看王凯在他的手下慢慢化成一滩水，然后再心甘情愿地溺死进去。

就在胡歌想让自己再进一寸的时候，有什么挠了他们的下巴。

王凯首先做出反应，他停下动作向后退去，胡歌不甘心地追上来，轻轻咬住他的嘴唇。王凯摇着头躲避，干脆地推开了追上来的人。

“孩子。”他说道。

是果果。

胡歌松开了他退回去一些，低头看了看坐在自己怀里的儿子。

果果仰着头用他圆溜溜的眼睛盯着父亲们红肿又湿润的嘴唇，似乎在好奇他们两个刚刚在交换什么好吃的。

这下连胡歌都有些难为情起来，他竟然忘了房间里还有第三个人在，嗯，姑且算半个人吧。

果果眨眨眼睛，又伸出自己软软的小手去摸胡歌的嘴唇，被胡歌张开嘴咬住了。

说是咬，实际是用牙齿隔着嘴唇含住。

“啊啊啊。”果果惊恐地努力往回抽着自己的手指，胡歌不松口，还摇晃着脑袋发出“呜呜”的声音吓唬他。果果忙用另一只手去掰胡歌的嘴，嘴里“哦哦哦”地急得不得了，胡歌咬得紧拔不出来，他只好求助地看向王凯。

到底是王凯看不下去，拍开胡歌把孩子救了下来。

“你属狗的？怎么还咬人呢。”

“我是属狗啊，你不也是属狗吗？”胡歌瞧了瞧王凯又特别幼稚地冲着儿子呲了呲牙。

“幼稚。”

“你该睡觉了。”胡歌戳了戳埋在王凯怀里的果果的脸蛋。

果果歪头偷瞄了他一眼，又把脸埋了进去，抱着王凯坚决不松手。

估计是被他突然馋了人肉的亲爹吓着了。

“咱们把他送去你助理那去吧，今天让儿子跟她睡。”胡歌认真地提议。

“啊？”王凯先是愣了一下，反应过来胡歌什么意思后脸上飞速泛起了两片红，“你想什么呢！”

孩子刚抱回来，这个时间再送回去是生怕别人不知道他们想干什么是吧。

“你说我在想什么。”

“想什么都是白想。”王凯瞪他。

“那你先告诉我，我在想什么。”胡歌歪在王凯的一侧肩头，秉承着没赚到就是亏的理念，就算在嘴皮子上也要讨点好处，不怀好意地问道。

“我觉得你是想回楼上睡。”王凯干巴巴地回他，半点好处也不肯给。

“这什么世道，还有没有人性了！”胡歌砰地一声倒在床上，万分不乐意。

果果的小脑袋从王凯身前探出半截，想看看胡歌怎么了。

“你怎么还不睡觉？”胡歌发现儿子在看自己，迁怒地伸手点他鼻子。

“爸爸。”果果瞧着他似乎是正常了，眨眨眼睛，试着叫了一声。

“唉。”胡歌柔声应道，又揉了揉儿子软软的头毛。

可还是有火要泄。

胡歌在床上滚了两圈跳起来。

“我们去散步吧，带着儿子的狗绳。”

“那是学步绳。”王凯纠正他，“这么晚了你要去哪散步？”

“酒店门前的那条路不错，我走过几次，有路灯，往来车也不多。走吧走吧。”胡歌劝诱道，“我也想试试这东西到底怎么用。”把果果的学步绳塞到王凯手里。

散步的确不是什么过分的要求，时间也不算特别晚，王凯没理由拒绝。他给果果把学步绳穿戴好，胡歌才发现自己刚刚果然穿错了。

两个人抱着孩子出了门，在酒店大堂里碰见了从外面回来的林乐佳。

胡歌感觉自己瞬间变成了一个行走的尴尬。

其实他完全不必尴尬的，被拒绝的人又不是他，可他就是无法适应这样的场合。

何况王凯还在。

王凯还不知道他跟林乐佳上次气氛僵硬的示好与拒绝。

试图用孩子挡住自己肯定是没用的，林乐佳也看见他们了。

在大堂碰到他们两个林乐佳也有些意外，不过诧异了一下就非常自然地过来打招呼。

“这么晚了还出去？”她向着两人问道。

“哦，到外面走走，刚回来？”胡歌客气回道。

“嗯，出去吃饭，就是上次我带你去过的那家粤菜。太远了，想吃一次可真不容易。”

林乐佳说得自然，胡歌听出了一身冷汗，只能“呵呵呵”地傻笑。

“对了，老板还给了我礼物呢，终于找到合适它的人了。”说着从助理的背包上拆下来一个亮黄色的氮气球，递给了果果。

“来，送给你。”

果果盯着那个漂亮的气球，看起来是喜欢的，但是又不好意思接陌生人的东西，怯怯地缩在胡歌的怀里。

“给我吧。”王凯把气球接了过来，递到儿子手里，“姐姐给你的，喜欢吗？”

“西番。”果果捏着气球的绳子有点害羞地说道，“歇歇。”

“哟，会主动说谢谢呢，真可爱。”林乐佳弯下腰把视线跟果果持平，她盯着孩子看了几秒，接着捏了捏他的脸蛋，站起来对着王凯说，“你儿子真好看。”

“谢谢。”王凯回道。

之后他们出了酒店大门王凯一直不说话，胡歌也沉默地像条金鱼，只有果果开心地举着刚得来的气球跑在前面。

最后还是胡歌忍不住开口道，“我跟她什么都没有。”

王凯喷笑出来，这一幕似曾相识。

“我知道啊。”

“你得相信我……什么？”

“我知道你跟她没什么。”王凯重复道。

“你怎么知道？”

“看出来的，她的态度，你的态度。她刚才那些话是说给我听的，就是因为没什么才能说，我明白。”

胡歌侧过脸来看了看王凯，想了想说道：“我是故意的。”

“嗯？”王凯疑惑地看回来。

“之前跟她走得那么近，我是故意的。”胡歌解释道。

“哦……”王凯应道，他清楚，但是胡歌这话他不知道如何回应。

“可是你一点反应都没有。”

“就算你跟她有过什么……”

“别。”胡歌阻止道，“别说出来。你不能这么说，我没有过也没想过，对任何人都是。”

不，他或许想过，但是他做不到。

王凯看着胡歌，他想说的是即使胡歌有过什么这也不是胡歌的错，但他知道这是胡歌最不愿提到的。

“你跟蔡老板那边怎么样了？她还在生你的气？”王凯问道。

胡歌笑了一下：“放心，她就是说说气话，不会跟我解约的。”

“对，你是她公司的股东。”

“不只是这样，她这么多年来对我的帮助真的很大，我很感激她，我们的关系已经不是老板和艺人那么简单了，不会轻易一拍两散。”

王凯看着果果在前面小跑的背影点点头，等他继续说。

“但是这次的事我仍然很生气，非常生气。她说她不知道，我不信。我一点准备都没给她是想着发泄一下，我猜她现在也是知道我的想法，所以就算是捅了这么大的窟窿这只是在电话里骂骂我。”

王凯不知道是不是自己多心，他感觉胡歌这话又在点自己，转移了话题，“那她昨天又打电话过来是因为什么？”

“呃。”胡歌突然噎住了，他揉了揉鼻子吞吞吐吐起来。

王凯奇怪地看着他。

“我没选好戒指。”胡歌最终自暴自弃地说。

“啊？”

“但就算我没有合适的戒指你也得答应我！”他站住了，非常严肃地对王凯说。

“答应你什么？”

“求婚啊！对了，你户口在自己手上吗？”

胡歌的打算是等到自己杀青两个人先去领证，待万事俱备再去见王凯的家人。

而胡歌的助理这几天不在剧组就是帮他满世界的挑婚戒去了。

“什什、什么户口？什么求婚？”王凯吓得磕巴了，不知道为什么话题跳得这么快。

“我向你求婚，民政局需要户口，等我杀青了咱们就去。”胡歌耐心地解释。

“不是说杀青了先去我家吗？”

“我觉得还是先领证比较好。”

“…………你在担心什么？”

“…………”

“放心，我家里人没那么可怕。”

“晓然……晓然说你父亲当时发了很大的火，我怕他……”

怕他不同意。

“那是我跟我爸之间的事，我之前跟家里人解释过了，他当初发火也是因为我，他不是会随便迁怒的人。”

“我宁愿他冲着我发火。”

“你不可能为我处理所有事情，你说的，我们一起面对。”

“嗯。”胡歌点头，“所以你户口在哪？”

王凯翻了个白眼。

“在家里，我爸妈那。”

“哦……那我们还是先去你家吧。”胡歌有点失落地说。

王凯看他这个样子既觉得好笑又有些不忍，伸出手去握住胡歌，安慰道，“别担心。”

胡歌感受着手掌被握住的那份安稳，他看着王凯，路灯在对方深刻的五官上落下阴影，他甚至看不清太多，却觉得心中无比明亮。

果果的气球飞走了，着急地在前面叫他们，王凯几步跑过去帮他把气球救回来。

胡歌站在原处，紧紧地看着前面一大一小两个人。

他几年来最好的梦里都不曾有过这样的景象。

“王凯。”他叫道。

“嗯？”前面的王凯回过头来。

胡歌笑了笑接着叫。

“凯哥。”

“什么事？”王凯奇怪。

胡歌还是不答。

“凯凯。”

他又叫。

王凯抱起了儿子向这边走过来。

“怎么了？”他问道，看到胡歌在笑就更奇怪了。

胡歌并不回答，楼过了人在王凯和果果的脸上各亲了一口。果果以为又要被咬慌忙躲闪结果被胡歌照着脸蛋上亲了好几下。

我的人生中有你，而我的每一次呼唤你都会回应，就是我毕生最好的梦境。

月无常圆人易老，花不常在回头迟。

幸好我们没有错过。

END

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
